Atrapados
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Un yaoi pendiente... Duo ama a Heero, pero este no le mira asi, Quatre esta enamorado de Trowa, pero el 03 le rompio el corazon brutalmente, y los hechos graciosos que hacen para que ambos sean correspondidos... 01XRelena 02x01 04x03 02 x 04 Terminado.
1. ¿Entre mejores amigos?

_Hola a todos._

_A las personas que me están siguiendo en otras historias, ya sé lo que me van a decir… ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer otro fic, cuando deberías estar actualizando los que ya tienes hechos? Bueno, tengo una buena excusa para eso… es un fic que tenía pendiente desde hace sopocientos años a un amigo mío, jejeje… y si, para que vea que lo voy a hacer, lo voy a estar publicando aquí también en la Fanfiction._

_Otra… ¿qué no dijiste que te habías retirado del yaoi? Si, lo dije, pero este es un favor pues…_

_Y, a la persona que le estoy escribiendo este fic… más te vale que te dignes a dejarme aunque sea un maldito review por escribirte la historia, ¿eh?_

_**Disclaimer: **__(obligatorio porque es el primer capítulo) Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni alguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, a excepción, claro está los que yo misma haya creado. Es un fic con yaoi, so, yaoifóbicos absténganse de leerlo… o bueno, si quieren leerlo más adelante se le quita un poco. Dejen review al menos._

_Esto es un… OMG…_

_02X01 04X02 04X03 05XRelena (no pregunten)_

_Fic dedicado a Shinigami y a su cuadrilla de pseudo demonios… ah y a Quatre que ya quería un fic largo de Gundam Wing._

Miércoles 03 de Julio del 2013.

Los dedicados, brillando por su ausencia.

Después de llegar tan lejos en este fanfic, hasta una secuela llamada "El Ángel de Shinigami", decidí rehacer los primeros capítulos, pulirlos, por así decirlo… puro orgullo mío.

Sin más…

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo I. ¿Entre mejores amigos?**

_Mi retorno al yaoi, por petición._

Era un hermoso día en la residencia donde normalmente habitaba la Viceministro Relena Darlian, puesta, claro está, por el consulado terrestre; al alrededor, adornado artificialmente para que pareciera un paisaje que se armó caprichosamente, corría una fresa brisa, alborotando los árboles frondosos que no eran originarios de ese lugar, así como aquellas aves que iban de pasada por el lugar… nada que ver con los que están dentro de aquella mansión.

-¡Ya verás! –Se escuchó la voz de Duo, detrás de una enorme puerta blanca cerrada. -¡Hey! Eso es trampa, no es válido… ¡Con un demonio!

Wufei tenía cerca de cinco minutos parado frente a aquella puerta, que daba al salón de juegos, suponiendo lo que sucedía al otro lado; tomando un tanto de valor, abrió la puerta de golpe, de donde provenían los insultos más candentes que, por seguridad, no pondremos aquí, haciendo entrar la brillante luz del sol en ese oscuro agujero. Lo primero que vio fue a un demonio de la oscuridad, el cual fue fulminado por la luz y se erizó cual gato furioso.

-¡HEY! –Gritó Duo, a la defensiva, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano. -¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-No estamos aquí para jugar, recuerda. –Dijo el 05, como si su compañero preventivo fuera un chiquillo de diez años. –Así que deja ese maldito aparato de una buena vez, y comiences a hacer…

Wufei calló precipitadamente al observar que el compañero de juegos del 02 era nada más y nada menos que Heero Yuy, convertido en un tétrico zombi de ojos irritados con un control de Play Station 64 (¿?) en las manos, que lo miraba como si fuese un desconocido.

-De todas las personas que conozco, eres el último al que esperaba ver con este tarado. –Exclamó el 05. –Has caído totalmente de mi nube.

-Me retó. –Fue la respuesta del zombi.

-Por todos los… ¿desde qué horas están aquí?

-Desde las tres. –Contestó Duo, ya más acostumbrado a la luz.

-¿Las tres? –Se miró el reloj de pulso. –No creo que tengan aquí menos de 20 minutos, si no los he visto desde ayer.

-¿Ayer? –Heero se extraño, incorporándose del cojín gigante donde estaba sentado, escuchándose el típico tronar de algunos huesos al estar en la misma postura durante algún tiempo. -¿Qué día es hoy?

-Jueves. –Frunció el ceño, sospechando algo tenebroso. –No me digan que están aquí desde el día de ayer…

Hubo un denso silencio de certeza, donde ninguno de los dos se movió, silencio que se vio interrumpido por el apresurado andar de unos zapatos de tacón por el pulcro pasillo.

-Oye, Wufei. –Relena apareció junto a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa fresca y jovial, portando un impecable traje de falda y saco color azul cielo, blusa blanca y corbatilla de encaje, con el largo cabello castaño atado con una cinta. -¿Encontraste a Heero, o también hoy me acompañarás a la asamblea? –Se giró un poco, mirando al mencionado en su faceta de zombi. –Oh, Heero… aquí estabas…

-¿Cómo? –Tiró el control al suelo, pero no cayó al haberse metido Duo entre sus pies para atraparlo. -¿La asamblea? ¿Fuiste con Wufei?

La chica se giró un poco, para evitar que el muchacho observara el gesto de su rostro.

-Claro que tuve que ir. –Contestó Wufei. –Tú no apareciste en todo el día, y ya comprendí por qué tampoco Duo estaba.

-Esta vez iré yo. –Sentenció.

-Claro que no, tienes cara de drogadicto.

Esa discusión tan curiosa le había picado a Duo… y dentro de poco no podría evitar que su boca certera se abriera para hablar alguna tontería… tenía que resistir el impulso, pero el silencio que súbitamente los había rodeado lo hacía totalmente difícil de contener… pronto saldría de su boca sin que pudiese evitarlo…

-¡Ya! –Exclamó Duo, con una sonrisa. -¿Te gusto salir con ella? –Y se tapó la boca después de decirlo.

Relena se incomodó un poco con el comentario. Heero le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Probablemente sí. –Contestó Wufei, con un dejo de malicia.

-W-Wufei. –La chica murmuró, levemente sonrojada, tosiendo un poco.

-Iré a ducharme. –El 01 pasó a un lado del 05, sumamente molesto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿En serio hizo eso?

Duo frunció los labios, algo molesto, sosteniendo el teléfono celular contra su oído con firmeza. Se encontraba sentado en una banca de madera en un parque cercano a la residencia de la representante, rodeado por ruidosa gente que había llevado a sus ruidosos hijos para que corrieran y descargaran la energía suficiente para que cayeran rendidos temprano. Llevaba el uniforme color beige y verde, que lo identificaba a kilómetros de distancia como un Preventivo.

-Sé que lo hizo para molestarlo. –Contestó él, moviendo la cabeza un poco, tapándose el oído descubierto. –No creo que a Wufei le guste Relena de verdad.

-¿Le has preguntado? –Cuestionó Quatre cual vieja mitotera, al otro lado de la línea.

-No, no creo que sea el tipo de mujer que le guste a Wufei, mirando los antecedentes que ha tenido…

-Quizá no, pero, ¿y si es así? ¿No crees que tendrías el camino libre?

Duo suspiró levemente, observando el correr de unos chiquillos.

-No creo que importe demasiado si a él no le gusto. –Exclamó, con algo de molestia.

-Sí, ya te entiendo.

-Aunque, si lo vemos de otra manera… sería divertido ver como Heero mata a golpes a Wufei.

-Duo. –Le recriminó Quatre. –Aunque, probablemente ocurra lo contrario, Heero no es muy bueno a la hora de los golpes.

-Oye, ¿aun nada tampoco? –Cuestionó, cambiando el tema.

-No. Trowa es mi mejor amigo, y, aunque he logrado avanzar un poco con él, no sé cómo decirle lo que siento…

-En ese aspecto estamos iguales. Aunque, mirándolo por el lado positivo, tú no tienes a alguien que puede arrebatártelo en cualquier momento, así como yo.

-Sí…. Además, tiene días intentando decirme algo, pero parece que no se anima.

-¡Vaya! Entonces tienes bastante más ventaja de la que crees. ¿Querrá confesarse?

-¡D-Duo! –Se sonrió estúpidamente, cual colegiala. -¿Tú crees?

-¡Oye, Duo! –Se escuchó la voz de Wufei tras el 02. – ¡Trae tu trasero acá en este momento! –Gritó, haciendo voltear a unas cuantas personas.

-Ese sujeto me encuentra donde sea. –Se quejó el 02.

-¿Debes irte? –Cuestionó Quatre, algo apenado.

-Sí, o quien sabe que atrocidad se le ocurrirá hacerme hoy, me da más miedo que Heero porque no necesita armas para hacerme sufrir un rato. Hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego, Duo.

-Nos vemos. –Y colgó, ya teniendo al 05 a un lado con los brazos cruzados. -¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora no puedo ni hacer una llamada?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre colgó el teléfono con inusitada lentitud, y se recargó cómodamente en su amplia silla de oficina, girándose un poco para ver por el enorme ventanal que tenía a su derecha, contemplando el paisaje de la colonia espacial; realmente no estaba tan ocupado como en otras ocasiones, puesto que sus hermanas eran de bastante ayuda, pero había ocasiones en las que se sentía…

-Joven Quatre, tiene una llamada. –Dijo una voz masculina por el altavoz de su teléfono.

Quatre se sobresaltó al escucharlo, al estar tan concentrado en sus pensamientos. Presionó el botón de intercom del aparato, aclarándose la garganta.

-¿Cómo? ¿De quién? –Cuestionó.

-De Trowa Barton. Dice que es urgente.

-Sí, está bien. –Levantó el auricular del teléfono, y presionó un botón para pasar la llamada. –Pásamelo.

Se escuchó un curioso clic, y el teléfono se llenó de ruido de exteriores, autos pasando, viento y voces ajenas.

-¿Hola?

-Quatre, ah, qué bueno que te escucho. –Se escuchó la voz de Trowa, resaltando entre el bullicio.

-Trowa, ¿qué tal? ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

-Es que… hay algo que… hay algo que debo decirte. Pero debe ser personalmente… ¿p-puedes?

-T-Trowa. –Se emocionó, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, y una sonrisa enorme se formó lentamente en sus labios, sintiendo su corazón acelerado dentro de su pecho. ¿Estaba Trowa a punto de…? -¡Sí! Claro, ehm, ¿cuando quieres que nos veamos?

-Cuando puedas. Realmente… realmente necesito sacarlo de mi, y tú…

-¿E-está bien a las dos? –Intentó no salir corriendo como estúpido a su encuentro, no quería que creyera que estaba impaciente por verlo. Se haría del rogar primero.

-Sí, está bien. ¿En donde siempre?

-¡Por supuesto! –Gritó, provocando que el 03 se despegara el auricular. –Es decir, si tu quieres…

-De acuerdo, a mi me parece bien. No llegues demasiado tarde, te estaré esperando.

Y colgó. El rubio se quedó con el teléfono pegado en el oído unos segundos, sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo… ¡Era real! ¡No era otra de sus fantasías donde terminaban haciendo cosas impronunciables en lugares aun más extraños!

-¡Debo decírselo a Duo! –Gritó, entusiasmado, matando del susto a su secretario al tener aun el altavoz puesto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El 02 estaba trepado en una pequeña escalerilla cromada, con la cabeza metida en un panel lleno de cables de colores en un enmarañado laberinto de nudos y desconexiones; junto a él, bajo el panel, Wufei revisaba algunos datos que tenía en una tableta digital del tamaño de una libreta, absorto en su trabajo, asegurándose que aquella cabina del trasbordador espacial estuviera en orden.

-¿De verdad fuiste con Relena a ese lugar? –Duo irrumpió el silencio de 30 segundos.

-Sí. –Contestó Wufei, pasando los datos con el dedo índice. -7B-41.

-En línea. –Contestó el 02. –Y, ¿cómo hiciste para no quedarte dormido?

-7B-47… Sí me quedé dormido, pero ella me dio varios codazos. –Se llevó la mano izquierda al costado derecho de su pecho.

-Conectando. –Hizo un ademán de conectar algunos cables. –Me lo imaginé, pues la última vez que fuimos te quedaste bien dormido en la puerta principal.

-Ni me lo recuerdes.

-¡Pero fue divertido!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Se mira a Wufei y a Duo recargados a los extremos de una gran puerta, la cual tenía un gancho grande que la abría de un solo movimiento. El 05 mantenía la cabeza baja, con los brazos cruzados, quieto como una estatua, mientras uno de los tantos representantes hablaba y hablaba como descosido en la conferencia.

-Oye, Wufei. –Murmuró Duo, acercándose a él. -¿A qué hora se debía de abrir la puerta? ¿Wufei?

Sin respuesta.

-Wufei.

Duo tocó su hombro con algo de brusquedad, un tanto preocupado, empujándolo un poco en el acto, tratando de llamar su atención. El 05, sin embargo, se fue de lado cayendo cual vil tabla contra el suelo, sin meter manos, cayendo como bólido al suelo. Duo no pudo contener la carcajada, haciendo voltear a casi todos los presentes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-7C-03. –Exclamó Wufei, molesto.

-En línea. –Contestó, aun riendo al recordar, limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas. –Ah, fue tan divertido.

-Que no…

-Oye, cambiando de tema. –Dijo, temiendo por su vida. -¿Es cierto todo eso que dijiste de Relena?

-7C-09… ¿el qué?

-Conectando. –Jaló un cable enredado. –Lo de que te había gustado.

-Francamente, fue una buena velada. –Wufei tomó asiento en la cómoda silla de copiloto. –Pero solo quería molestar a Heero por ser tan irresponsable.

-Y lo lograste.

-Pero no parece inmutarle demasiado. –Dijo, mirando a través del ventanal reforzado.

Duo también miró por aquél ventanal, contemplando hacia el angar. Bajo la nave, Heero y Relena conversaban con aire de seriedad, tomados de la mano, como si su plática estuviese por decidir el destino de la tierra o algo parecido. Se le revolvió el estómago al ver semejante escena.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Dijo, cerrando el panel frente a él, con aire de seriedad.

Hubo un denso silencio. Observó a Wufei, que se había quedado cómodamente recargado en el asiento, con los ojos cerrados, como si nada o nadie en este mundo le importara. Bajó la escalerilla, sacudiéndose un poco las manos con el pantalón.

-Oye, Wufei. –Susurró.

Sin embargo, un grave suspiro le dio a entender que el nombrado ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bastardo. –Gruñó. –Te quedas dormido donde sea.

-0-0-0-0-0-

1:50pm. Quatre estaba ansioso.

Se encontraba sentado cómodamente, bebiendo (o eso se presume) una humeante taza de té, que hacía 20 minutos había dejado de ser humeante; se encontraba por fuera de un pequeño café, donde había mesas redondas y sillas por la parte de afuera, frente a un frondoso parque artificial. Sus pies golpeteaban suavemente el suelo, mientras jugaba con la cucharilla del café, mirándose algo nervioso.

-Como tarda. –Dijo, sin recordar que él había llegado una hora antes de lo acordado, presa de su ansiedad, mirando su reloj de pulso. -1:52… vamos, ¡avanza!

La pequeña mesa de herrería comenzó a temblar misteriosamente, conforme el golpeteo de sus pies se hacía más intenso… haciendo voltear de curiosidad a los que se encontraban en mesas adyacentes.

-Quatre.

El rubio levantó la vista con rapidez, aspirando ruidosamente de forma ansiosa, mostrando una angelical sonrisa, ardiendo en felicidad; miró al castaño Trowa frente a él, el cual sostenía algunos documentos en sobres amarillos grandes bajo el brazo izquierdo, que le sonreía de forma calmada.

-Trowa. –Soltó, sintiéndose (y mirándose) sumamente aliviado.

-¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando? –Cuestionó con suma suavidad, tomando asiento en la silla que estaba frente a él, haciendo casi derretir a su amigo sobre su silla.

-No, acabo de llegar. –Mintió con vil descaro, sin delatar que había llegado desde la una en un acto de desesperación total.

-Menos mal, no quería hacerte esperar demasiado.

Bueno, ¿soy la única, acaso, que se dio cuenta que Trowa en realidad, NO llegó tarde?

-Quatre, verás… no sé cómo decirte esto.

El 04 notó que en su amigo había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y se miraba visiblemente apenado, algo que nunca jamás había visto en él, lo cual le llenó de ternura y emoción; espantó aparatosamente a un mesero que venía a tomar la orden de Trowa, comprendiendo que, al parecer, al muchacho le costaba trabajo dejar salir aquello que quería decirle tan fervientemente. Sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de la seña obscena del mesero, extasiado.

-Solo dilo, así como lo sientas. –Lo alentó.

-Quatre, la verdad es que yo…

"Te amo".

Quatre ya no sabía si estaba soñando, o se encontraba realmente despierto, en esa pequeña cafetería; sonreía estúpidamente, sumamente feliz, pensando que en cualquier momento, sin importar que los demás los vieran, se lanzaría contra él para abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca jamás había besado a alguien.

-¿Cómo? –Cuestionó el 04, sumamente extasiado, ansioso por volver a escuchar aquella hermosa palabra acababa de pronunciar.

-Que estoy saliendo con alguien.

Se escuchó un disco rayarse. De repente, el entorno se volvió frío y desolado, silencioso; un extraño vacío comenzó a carcomerle por dentro, helado, tenebroso, y, de un instante a otro, todo su alrededor perdió su brillo y color, como si comenzara a apagarse gradualmente… sin embargo, no borró aquella sonrisa del rostro, aunque ésta se hizo helada, asustando a Trowa considerablemente.

-¿Quatre? –Cuestionó con suavidad al ver que Quatre seguía con la misma risita estúpida, con los ojos idos al cielo, como drogado, sintiéndose culpable de no haberle dicho a su mejor amigo aquella noticia.

-¡Trowa! –Fingió una amable sorpresa, sin quitar ese gesto tétrico del rostro. -¿Por qué no me contaste algo tan importante como eso?

-Lo siento, de verdad. –Contestó, aun asustado. –Quería decírtelo, pero fue cuando estabas de gira en la esfera terrestre.

-Vaya. –Dijo como un suspiro, descendiendo la cabeza como si fuese un títere al que le cortaron las cuerdas. –Y, ¿quién es esa persona tan especial, de la que no me hablaste?

-Se llama Sam…

"¿Samuel?", pensó Quatre.

-…Es un preventivo, así como Duo y Wufei, que llegó al espacio. De hecho la conocí por Wufei.

"Samantha". Era una mujer, lo cual le heló más la sangre, al grado de verse aun más pálido de lo que era.

-Ya veo. –Exclamó apenas. "Ya nada más puede ser peor…"

-Y, ¿sabes qué? –Sonrió, animado, como si se tratara de un colegial. –Me mudaré con ella. A Catherine le pareció buena idea que yo sentara cabeza, así que…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Próximo capítulo: La depresión.**_

**Notas del Autor:**

Sé que se escuchará muy cruel, pero me solté riendo como una psicótica cuando escribí el pedazo donde Trowa le confiesa a Quatre que salía con alguien, porque imaginé la cara que tendría en esos momentos… omg perdónemne.

Espero les guste este capítulo, obviamente subiré más, quedan algunas cosas, y les advierto… tendrá un humor al más puro estilo de los Expedientes Públicos T… que por cierto debo subir el capítulo que sigue…

Nos estamos viendo, y si, ya voy a publicar, así que… ¡Reviews!

SKAL.

Día Jueves 04 de Julio del 2013.

Y si, me volví a reír como loca con la parte de Trowa y Quatre.

Nunca imaginé que tan lejos se iría este fanfic, ni las ideas absurdamente locas e irracionales que se me ocurrirían al pasar del tiempo. Mucho menos que finalmente, después de tanto trabajo, pude armar "El Ángel de Shinigami" original mezclado con la secuela de este fanfic tan sacado de la nada. Admito que, cuando lo comencé, no tenía muy claro a donde iría a parar, se supone que sería un Duo x Quatre, pero las cosas corrieron a otra parte…

Eli.


	2. En la depresion

_Sips, soy rápida… por ahora xD._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo II. En la depresión.**

_**Donde Duo casi los mata.**_

_¿Una semana?_

Duo asintió con la cabeza, jugando con una liga; Wufei piloteaba la nave, que ahora iba en dirección a la colonia L1X01013, desde la Esfera Terrestre… o eso suponía.

_Eso es mucho tiempo. _–Exclamó el 05, abriendo y cerrando varias veces el mapa._ ¿Qué diablos le pasó como para que se deprimiera de esa forma?_

_Eso no te lo puedo decir._

_Y, ¿quién está llevando la empresa mientras él está en la clínica?_

_Una de sus tantas hermanas, supongo._

Wufei alzó los hombros.

_Oye, Wufei…_

_¿Mmm?_

_¿Desde cuando somos choferes de Relena?_

_Desde que TU sugeriste que la acompañáramos a su gira por las colonias espaciales. A Sally le pareció una idea maravillosa, aunque sospechosa por venir de tu cerebro, y henos aquí, en medio de la nada yendo para la colonia L1 o eso quiero creer…_

_Ya, ya. _–Suspiró el 02. _Espera. _–Captó. _¿Cómo que en medio de la nada?_

_Mira. _–Desplegó el mapa por toda la pantalla, quitando la visibilidad al espacio. _No nos muestra nada, ni basura espacial, ni colonias, ni Esfera Terrestre a 400 mil Kilómetros a la redonda. O conectaste mal un cable, o realmente estamos en medio de la nada._

_No me digas eso. _–Se puso nervioso. _¿Quieres que lo revise de nuevo?_

_¿Quieres la petición por escrito o así está bien? _–Contestó, con sarcasmo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Hola, con permiso._

Heero arqueó una ceja.

_¿Qué es lo que haces, Duo?_

El castaño estaba trepado, ahora, en un asiento justo frente a Heero y Relena. Abrió un panel del techo, cayendo de éste una maraña de cables frente al 02.

_¿Sucedió algo malo? _–Preguntó Relena.

_No se preocupen, es una falla menor. _–Exclamó el 02, revisando la conexión de unos cables. _Nada de que preocuparse._

"Cuando ocurre una falla en un sistema, no podrás verla aunque la tengas en frente". –Murphy.

_¿De casualidad es el sistema de navegación? _–Inquirió el 01

Duo volteó a verlo, helado.

_¿Cómo… lo sabes? _–Cuestionó, a punto de gritar "saboteador".

_Está desconectado todo el sector L. _–Heero se cruzó de brazos.

"Otra persona, que pase casualmente por allí, sabrá identificar el error a la primera, sin que usted le pregunte". –Eso también es de Murphy.

En fin, Duo tardó quince minutos en conectar toda es hilera de cables, no sin cierta molestia. Bajó del asiento, y se acercó al comunicador.

_Oye, Wufei. _–El 02 dijo por el comunicador. _Ya conecté todo, enciéndelo de nuevo._

_Entendido._

Wufei encendió el mentado mapa, notando… ¡que una colonia estaba a escaso 1 kilómetro de la nave!

_¡Mi$rda! _–Gritó, haciendo un esfuerzo por evitar que la nave se estrellara contra la colonia.

La nave, sin embargo, era muy pesada; hizo una maniobra evasiva (sin avistar), haciendo que todos los tripulantes de la nave se agitaran dentro de ella.

_¡Aahh! _–Se escuchó el grito de Relena por el altavoz.

La nave subió, prácticamente rozando la colonia, sin embargo (oh, si), ésta se dirigía hacia el puerto, de donde salían cargadores repletos muy grandes… e iba directo a ellos.

_¡A un lado! _–Gritó Wufei. _¡Muévanse!_

Sin embargo, ajenos a sus gritos, los cargadores siguieron a paso constante; el 05 hizo girar la nave, haciéndola dar una vuelta, dejándola de cabeza, rozando los cargamentos por la parte de debajo de ésta (espero me hayan entendido).

_Ah. _–suspiró el piloto._ Por poco y nos matamos…_

_Nave no identificada. _–Se escuchó por la radio. _Atención, nave no identificada…_

_Aquí Nave X-23 del Reino de Sank. _–Contestó.

_Nave X-23… ¿qué diablos fue eso?_

_Ustedes disculpen… el sistema de navegación me había fallado, y tuve que hacer maniobras evasivas para evitar un impacto con su colonia._

_¿Qué?_ –Se escuchó expectación al otro lado.

_Nave X-23 del Reino de Sank, pido permiso para aterrizar en la colonia. Soy el preventivo Wufei Chang, y traigo a la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores Relena Darlian._

_Entendido. Permiso para aterrizar concedido._

La nave fue guiada hacia el puerto. Wufei aprovechó para ir a la cabina de pasajeros.

_Oigan. _–Exclamó, al abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, no había nadie en los asientos, al fondo, un tumulto llamó su atención. Y era que los tres habían estado como pelotitas dentro de la nave, ante tal maniobra, quedaron pegados al fondo: Duo, siendo aplastado por Relena, que tenía a Heero encima.

_Me están lastimando. _–Gimió Relena.

Wufei dibujó una sonrisa, conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

_No te atrevas. _–Exclamó el 01.

_¡Heero! _–Duo exclamó, boca abajo, con Relena encima. _Comienzo a sentir gravedad, y ustedes dos me siguen aplastando._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Colonia L4? _–Cuestionó Relena.

Heero miró de reojo a los preventivos.

_Si, señorita. –_Respondió una joven, de cabellos castaños, que les guiaba hacia la oficina del líder de la colonia. _No la esperábamos hasta dentro de dos meses._

Relena sonrió, apenada.

_¿Vinimos a la colonia equivocada? _–Cuestionó Duo.

_Ni hables. _–Wufei murmuró._ Que esto ha sido tu culpa._

_¡¿Culpa mía?!_

_Duo. _–Heero se giró (xD), mirando al 02 con fiereza. _Eres la persona más irresponsable y poco eficiente que conozco, no puedo creer que te hayan permitido entrar con los Preventivos._

_Pero, Heero…_

_Nada. No quiero escucharte. _–Dijo, caminando con Relena.

Duo se quedó estático, con el rostro serio.

_¿Duo? _–Le llamó el 05.

_Iré con un amigo. _–Musitó, con una seriedad que asustó al preventivo.

_¿En esta colonia?_

_Si, recuerda, L4. _–Suspiró. _Nos vemos después._

Wufei le siguió con la vista, hasta que salió del edificio.

_Si, claro. _–Recordó.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Joven Quatre, tiene una visita._

El rubio alzó la vista aguamarina, mirando al sirviente en la puerta de su habitación.

_Por favor… si es Trowa, dile que no estoy disponible._

_No, joven Quatre. Es un preventivo, dice llamarse Duo Maxwell._

_¿Duo? _–Su rostro se iluminó.

El 02 esperaba, sentado en un gran sofá, un poco inclinado hacia el frente; se sentía algo incómodo en ese lugar, tan…

_¡Duo!_

Alzó la azulada vista. Quatre bajaba por las escaleras, como si fuese una persona de la realeza; dibujó media sonrisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ya tenía deseos de verte._

Duo se extrañó. Quatre no dejaba de mirar la taza frente a él.

_¿Ah, si? _–Murmuró el 02.

Ambos se encontraban fuera, en aquella cafetería tan amarga para Quatre (N/A: Masoquista).

_Dime, ¿y eso que están aquí? Creí que llegarían en dos meses más._

_Yo también… pero hubo un error y terminamos aquí. _–Duo suspiró, tenía que admitirlo. _Olvidé conectar el localizador del mapa, y el sistema de navegación de la nave estuvo apagado hasta que estuvimos a 1 Km de la colonia._

Quatre le miraba, anonado, con la boca abierta. El castaño frunció los labios graciosamente.

_¿Qué?_

_Vaya… esta vez te luciste. _–Exclamó el rubio.

_Ni que lo digas. Heero se puso furioso._

_Me he de imaginar. Deberías disculparte con Heero, recuerda que es malo tenerlo de enemigo._

_Si, me acuerdo de Trowa y su brazo roto._

Se mordió la lengua. Miró a Quatre, con gesto de susto… ¡Ahora si lo había echado a perder! Sin embargo, en el 04 ahora había una sonrisa nostálgica.

_Perdona._

_No te preocupes, Duo._

_¿Puedo… preguntar? _–Murmuró, nervioso.

_Trowa… ahora está viviendo con esa chica, en esta colonia… me ha buscado, pero no he querido verle. No me siento del todo bien aun._

_Ya entiendo._

_Supongo que… debo ir a la oficina. Es una falta de respeto que yo no esté para recibirle…_

_¿Estás seguro?_

_No te preocupes, Duo. Debo superarlo._

Duo le sonrió. Quatre no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_No se preocupen. El joven Winner vendrá dentro de quince minutos._

Wufei, recargado en la pared, se extrañó considerablemente. Aquella bonita castaña les dirigió una sonrisa, antes de salir de la sala de conferencias, donde ahora se encontraba.

_Vaya. _–Relena bebió un poco de té. _Debe estar realmente ocupado._

_¿Tú crees? –_Dijo Heero, nada ajeno a la depresión de Quatre, con un tono de sarcasmo, manteniéndose tras ella en todo momento.

_¿Dónde esta Duo?_

_¿Por qué?_

_No lo he visto desde que entramos al edificio._

_No se sentía bien. _–Contestó Wufei, antes de que Heero dijese algo.

Las luces del salón se bajaron de repente.

_Wow, que extraño. _–Murmuró la chica.

_Viceministro Darlian, se le pide que por favor suba a la última planta, a la oficina del joven Quatre. _–Se escuchó por el altavoz.

_¿Es conveniente? _–Cuestionó Heero.

_No cuestiones. Anda, vamos._

Los tres caminaron fuera de aquella habitación, y se detuvieron frente al elevador, ambos jóvenes escoltando a la Representante.

_¿Sabes? Heero, deberías disculparte con Duo, fuiste muy duro con él hace rato. _–Murmuró la castaña.

_¿Yo? _–Preguntó el afectado.

El elevador se abrió, y el trío entró en seguida. Sin embargo, del otro elevador salió Duo, caminando hacia el salón de conferencias.

_¡Duo! _–Le gritó Wufei. _¡Duo! _–Volvió a decir, algo más fuerte, al ver que no le escuchaba. _Iré por él._

_Heero. _–La castaña le sonrió. _Ve por él, ¿si?_

Wufei le miró. Heero, sin más, salió del elevador, mientras las puertas se cerraban tras él.

_¡Duo!_

El castaño volteó, mirando al 01.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Contestó, neutral.

Heero se estremeció con esa mirada.

_En la oficina. _–Murmuró.

_¿Hasta arriba?_

_Si, andando. –_Dijo, abriéndose el otro elevador.

Duo pasó saliva.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Próximo Capítulo: En un Elevador**

**Notas del Autor:**

Francamente, no me siento nada bien, pero aun así seguiré subiendo este fic y los que tengo pendientes. Saludos.

SKAL


	3. En un elevador

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo III. En un Elevador.**

_**El título lo dice todo.**_

_Oye, Wufei…_

_¿Mmm?_

_¿Cuántos pisos tiene este edificio?_

Pregunta tonta.

_Setenta y cinco, según esto._

_¿Con todo y azotea?_

_Imagino que si. _–Le miró de reojo. _¿Por qué?_

Relena apuntó hacia arriba, en donde decía en qué piso estabas.

_Porque… hace rato que está detenido en el piso 68._

Wufei arqueó una ceja.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Silencio sepulcral. Por eso pudieron darse cuenta que el elevador se había detenido.

Heero volvió a presionar el botón del piso 75. No pasó nada. Lo presionó tres, cuatro veces. Nada.

_Si sigues así lo romperás. _–Exclamó Duo, rompiendo el silencio.

_No avanza. _–Aclaró el 01, frustrado.

_Lo sé. _

Heero tomó el micrófono.

_Oigan. _–Dijo, rudamente. _Este elevador se ha detenido, no avanza para nada._

_Si, Mojo-Jojo. _–Exclamó Duo. (N/A: xD)

_Si, estamos solucionando eso. _–Se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. _En un momento lo resolveremos… ¿era izquierda o derecha? Ay, no sé, para un lado se abren las puertas de emergencia… ¿el otro? Corta la energía. Creo que era el derecho, si, es lo más pro…_

Y se cortó la luz de repente.

_Idiota. _–Musitó el 01, aunque ya no le podían escuchar.

_¿Heero? ¿Qué pasó? _–Quiso saber el 02.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Ah! _–Relena gritó, al apagarse las luces.

_¿Qué diablos?_

La castaña se tomó del brazo derecho del preventivo, por inercia. Wufei se puso tenso.

_¿Qué habrá pasado? _–Cuestionó la chica.

_Se cortó la energía. _–Dijo, más tenso. _"Que se aleje, por favor, que se separe…"_

_¿Crees que sea un atentado? Oh, no. _–Se alarmó. _¿Qué habrá pasado con Heero y Duo? Wufei, ¿qué haremos?_

Sin embargo, el 05 no podía pensar con claridad; se sentía muy nervioso al tener tan cerca a la representante, tanto, que comenzó a temblar.

_Wufei, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando…_

_Estoy bien. _–Murmuró, apenas.

_Esto… ¿te desagradan los espacios cerrados? O… ¿la falta de luz?_

Pensó que esas preguntas eran estúpidas. _"Si le temo a los espacios cerrados, hubiera muerto en la cabina de Nataku"_. –Razonó. _"O no hubiese pisado el espacio, siquiera"._ –Pero no podía contestarle de esa manera.

_No. _–Dijo, más tranquilo.

La chica descendió ambas manos, tomando la de él con delicadeza. Volvió a estremecerse.

_Descuida, sé que saldremos de aquí. _–Sonrió, amable.

Wufei lo deseó con todo su ser… o terminaría gustándole esa chica.

_Maldito destino. _–Murmuró a la oscuridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¿Heero? ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

El 01 se recargó en la pared, cruzándose de brazos, con la cabeza baja. Duo frunció los labios.

_Esperaremos. Tarda aproximadamente hora y media para…_

_Si, hora y media para reconectar la energía del elevador, bla, bla, bla. _–Se colocó frente a él, apoyando la mano derecha al lado del rostro del 01, mirándole muy de cerca. _No se tú, pero yo no pienso quedarme todo ese tiempo haciendo nada._

_No tenemos nada que perder. _–Heero abrió los ojos, sereno, mirando a su amigo.

Se quedaron observando unos segundos, en silencio. Heero sabía que Duo no haría alguna atrocidad, por estar previamente regañado por el incidente de la nave, y por traerlos a la colonia equivocada; Duo… no podía quitar su mirada de Heero, sentía que si estaba más tiempo con él en ese elevador, terminaría besándolo o algo más perverso. (N/A: Pero no, mis amantes del yaoi).

_Oye, Heero. _–Murmuró el 02, con suavidad.

_¿Mmm? _–Contestó apenas, sintiéndose un poco nervioso, por el tono de voz del preventivo.

_¿Sabías que Wufei está con Relena en el elevador contiguo?_

Entonces el 01 cayó en cuenta. Relena y Wufei… en el elevador… a solas… en la oscuridad… juntos… JUNTOS. Se separó de la pared en sobresalto, dándose un buen cabezazo con Duo.

_¡Agh! _–El 02 se llevó la mano a la frente.

_Itte. _–Heero también se llevó la mano.

_¿Qué te pasa?_

_Hay que salir de aquí. _–Sentenció el 01.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. Caminó hacia las cortinas, intentándolas abrir manualmente, pues la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras.

_Joven Quatre. _–Le llamó su secretario, desde la puerta. _¿Qué hace?_

_Intento dar luz a la oficina. _–Dijo, jalando la cortina derecha a tirones, intentando abrirla. _Está todo muy oscuro._

_Pero, joven Quatre..._

El 04 tiró de la cortina con algo más de fuerza, tumbándola de la guía… la luz entró a la oficina, y el secretario miró a su jefe bajo la pesada cortina (o más bien, al bulto bajo la cortina), intentando salir.

_¡C-Cristian! _–Gritó, con dificultad, bajo la tela.

El secretario puso la vista en blanco.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Habrían pasado 40 minutos (y el incidente de la cortina); Relena estaba sentada en el suelo alfombrado del elevador, mientras Wufei, con una navaja (sacada del limbo), intentaba abrir la compuerta que estaba en el techo.

La castaña miró al joven preventivo; el ágil 05 estaba trepado en el recarga brazos, en la esquina izquierda, sostenido con la mano izquierda en el techo, mientras con la mano derecha desatornillaba la compuerta.

_¿Crees que podamos salir? _–Cuestionó la chica, sonriente.

_Probablemente. Según ese aparato (_refiriéndose a los números en la parte de arriba de la puerta_), estamos entre el piso 68 y 69; podemos salir y abrir la puerta 69, y pasar por allí._

_Ya comprendo. _–Relena se sonrojó, jalándose un poco la falda.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero, usando su (inhumana) fuerza, abrió la puerta del elevador, notando que estaba en pared, y 30cm de la puerta del piso 66, justo debajo.

_¿No es más fácil salir por arriba?_ –Cuestionó Duo, mirando la ranura del piso.

_No. Estamos aun algo lejos del 67, tendríamos que escalar._

_¿Y? _–Arqueó una ceja. _Yo no paso por esa ranura._

_Si pasa la cabeza, lo demás sale fácil. _(1)

_Eres… raro. _–Exclamó el 02.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La compuerta cayó al piso, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido; Wufei miró a la chica, y la castaña entrecerró la mirada.

_Ni creas que iré primero. _–Exclamó, sosteniéndose la falda.

_Está oscuro. _–Murmuró el 05.

_Ve tu primero. _

Wufei subió, en seguida, hacia el techo; al salir del elevador, sintió viento fresco, que revolvió un poco su cabello.

_Ya está. _–Se inclinó hacia la chica, extendiéndole la mano. _Andando._

La castaña tomó su mano, notando, en seguida, la fuerza del chico, pues la jaló con facilidad, sacándola del elevador.

_¡Ah! _–Pisó el techo, y se pegó al 05 en un abrazo.

De nuevo, Wufei se tensó.

_Bien. _–Dijo, tranquilizándose. Abrió la puerta que estaba justo frente a ellos. _Vamos._

Relena se le separó, y salió de aquél elevador, seguida del preventivo. En ese preciso instante, la luz regresó, y los elevadores se pusieron en movimiento.

_¡A tiempo! _–Exclamó la representante.

Wufei dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero abrió la puerta de 30cm, y se dispuso a salir por allí… pero un misterioso sonido le hizo quedarse quieto.

_¿Qué es eso? –_Cuestionó Duo.

La luz del elevador se encendió.

_La energía. _–Exclamó el 01.

_A ver. _–Repasó el 02. _Cuando regresa la electricidad, el elevador es guiado hacia el primer ¡piso!_

De pronto, el elevador bajó, con una rapidez increíble, haciendo dar un brinco y caer al suelo a los ex pilotos.

_¡Lo detendré! _–Heero se incorporó, a duras penas.

_Heero… ¡NO!_

Heero presionó el botón 75. El elevador se detuvo de golpe, tumbándolos de nuevo, y se puso en marcha, a una velocidad mayor… hasta que un golpe en seco, que los volvió a tumbar, les avisó que habían llegado.

_Agh. _–Duo salió arrastrándose del elevador. _Voy a vomitar…_

Frente a ambos convalecientes, se encontraba Quatre, mirándolos con asombro.

_¿Chicos? _–El rubio les miró. _¿Qué les pasó?_

_No es nada. _–Heero se incorporó, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sin embargo, el 02, sin poder aguantar más, volvió a ver su almuerzo sobre los zapatos del 04.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena miró la cortina caída, que era reparada por unos sujetos de uniforme azul pastel y verde; Wufei y Heero permanecían en silencio tras ella, mientras Quatre estaba en una esquina, sin zapatos, junto a un deprimido Duo.

_Ya, en serio, no fue nada. _–Sonrió el rubio. _No te preocupes, fue un accidente._

_¿Cómo es que en tu Gundam nunca te pasó algo como eso? _–Cuestionó el 05, en voz alta.

_¡Porque normalmente veía lo que pasaba! _–Se quejó el afectado.

Heero y Relena suspiraron.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Si, soy morosa, pero bueno, al menos sigo publicando, ¿no?

Gracias por leerme.

SKAL


	4. En la tortura

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo**** IV. En la tortura.**

_No entiendo ni una sola palabra._

_Pues checa en el diccionario, Quatre._

_Est… estatua. _–Deletreó Wufei. _Van 9 puntos más._

_No es justo. _–Rezongó Duo.

_Uva. _–Quatre sonrió, colocando una pieza en el tablero. _6 puntos._

_¿Por qué la v tiene tantos puntos?_

_Imagino que es porque no hay muchas palabras con v._

_Tu turno. _–Exclamó el 05.

_A ver… t… t… treco._

_¿Qué diablos es treco?_

_Pues… una palabra._

_¿Existe eso? _–Rió el 04.

_Ni siquiera la buscaré en el diccionario. _–Wufei se cruzó de brazos.

_¿Qué? _–Duo frunció los labios. _Es una palabra._

Una mano pasó entre el trío, colocando una c en la o de Duo.

_Trece_. –Exclamó el dueño de aquella mano.

_Vaya. _–Sonrió el 02. _¡10 puntos!_

Quatre descendió la vista, sombrío.

_Trowa. _–Le llamó Wufei. _¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_Aquí vivo ahora. _–El 03 se sentó en la silla libre, puesto que era una mesa redonda. _¿No te habían dicho?_

_Algo sabíamos._

De pronto, aquella mesa, en la terraza de un café (si, no salen de los cafés), se tornó densa y silenciosa; Trowa los miró, Duo con la vista al cielo, Quatre con la mirada al suelo, y Wufei mirándole fijamente, casi siniestro.

_Oigan, ¿no creen que esta muy denso? _–El castaño recibió las miradas del 02 y el 04. _Si quieren me retiro y ya._

_No es por ti. _–Evadió hábilmente Wufei. _Aun estamos algo estresado por los errores de Maxwell._

_¡Hey, no me uses! _–El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos, sin notar la poca obviedad de sus palabras. _Además, era tu responsabilidad checar que estuvieran conectados, pero ¡nooh!, el señor dormidote en su asiento._

_¿Dices que no puedes hacer una revisión tu solo? Te creía tonto, pero no tan inútil. _

_¡¿A quién le dices inútil…?!_

Trowa dirigió la mirada a Quatre, mientras aquellos dos peleaban a gritos, llamando la atención de todos en el restaurant; el rubio se miraba sombrío, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría.

_Quatre. _–Le llamó suavemente.

El 04 se sobrecogió al escucharle.

_Dime, ¿está todo bien? __No te he visto desde hace semanas._

_He estado ocupado. _–Fue su cortante respuesta.

_No mientas…_

_Entonces, no preguntes._

Trowa se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo, molesto. ¿Qué era lo que…?

_¡Trowa! Con que allí estabas._

Ambos preventivos dejaron de pelear, y Quatre alzó la vista; al lado del 03 se encontraba una preciosa rubia, de largos cabellos ondulados, de mirada azulada como el cielo.

_Sam. _–Le llamó el castaño. _Hola, te esperaba desde hace media hora._

_Perdóname, tuve que ir con papá. _–Se inclinó y besó su mejilla, haciendo que el rubio se girara un poco.

Sin embargo, las miradas de Wufei y Duo seguían sobre él.

_Eh, chicos. _–Trowa aclaró la garganta. _Quiero presentarles a mi novia. Ella es Samanta Jones._

_Ya nos conocíamos. _–Exclamó Wufei, con indiferencia.

_Eh, es cierto. _–Dijo, pensativo. _Sam, ya conoces a Wufei, ellos son Duo Maxwell y Quatre Raberba Winner._

_Winner, si. _–La chica dibujó una sonrisa. _el líder de la colonia… vaya que tienes amigos poderosos. _–Se inclinó un poco. _Es un placer conocerlos._

Trowa dibujó media sonrisa. Los pilotos correspondieron el saludo, extrañados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Que tortura. _–Murmuró el 02.

Tenían rato mirando a Heero juguetear con Relena; al lado del estadounidense estaba Quatre, que seguía con la vista a Trowa y a Sam, que caminaban hacia el 01 y su novia.

_Tú lo has dicho._

_Ustedes dos deberían dejar de quejarse y ponerse a hacer sus deberes. _–Exclamó Wufei, sentado en medio del par de melancólicos.

_Que, ¿a ti no te tortura el hecho de que Heero esté con tu Relena? _–Cuestionó Duo.

_Wufei. _–Quatre levantó la cabeza, mirando al preventivo. _No sabía que te gustaba…_

_No me gusta. _–Contestó, cortante, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Mira, se ha sonrojado…_

_Si, y mira que se quedaron solitos la vez del videojuego, y ahora en el elevador. _–Comenzó el 02, con malicia.

_¿En serio? _–Quatre se sorprendió.

Wufei bajaba más y más la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por no morir de vergüenza.

_Si, y además él dijo que pasaron…_

_¡Duo Maxwell! _–Gritó el 05, molesto.

_¿Qué? Si no te estoy diciendo mentiras._

_No me gusta Relena._

_¿Qué dices? _–Sonrió el 02.

_No me gusta Relena._

_¿No te gusta?_

_No._

_¿Quién?_

_Relena._

_¿No te gusta?_

_¡No!_

_Si te gusta._

_¡No me gusta!_

_¿Qué dices?_

_¡QUE NO ME GUSTA RELENA!_

La gente se había quedado en silencio, escuchandose solo el momento en el que gritó "gusta Relena". Los pilotos lejanos, así como la representante, se quedaron boquiabiertos, mirando al 05. Duo rompió el silencio con una carcajada.

_¡Maldito infeliz! –_Gritó Wufei, antes de lanzarse al cuello del 02.

_¡Wufei! ¡Espera! _–Quiso detenerle el 04.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Así que… decidí posponerlo hasta el próximo mes._

Duo se estiró, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

_¡Vacaciones! _–Exclamó el 02.

_¿Cómo que vacaciones? _–Wufei le regañó.

Relena sonrió, sentada cómodamente en un amplio sofá. Estaban en la habitación de Relena, en un elegante hotel de la colonia L4.

_Si, bueno, Relena ya no tiene trabajo hasta dentro de un mes, así que, prácticamente, estamos desocupados._

_Aun tenemos que escoltarle._

_Heero bien puede hacerlo, se la lleva pegado a ella. _–Entonces miró a los lados, cayendo en cuenta. _Por cierto, ¿dónde está?_

_Lo mandé a la cafetería… porque ya sé que atrocidades se le iban a ocurrir. _–La chica se sonrojó. _Bueno, ya que no tendrán trabajo, quería invitarles a pasar un rato en la mansión que tengo en el reino de Sank, digo, si no tienen nada más que hacer._

Duo buscó una excusa para zafarse de eso, pero simplemente no se le ocurría que…

_Por mi esta bien. _–Contestó Wufei.

Relena sonrió, satisfecha. Esa extraña sonrisa despertó la curiosidad de Duo… ¿acaso ella tramaba algo? Era algo imposible, pero la curiosidad le carcomía…

_¡De acuerdo! _–Dijo el 02.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo tenía cara de fastidio; Quatre, de depresión. Wufei de aburrimiento, Trowa de confusión, Sammy sonreía contenta, y Heero permanecía inmune a la densa atmósfera.

_¿Listo todo? _–Cuestionó Relena, con una gran sonrisa.

_No sabía que todos vendrían. _–Duo exclamó, en voz baja.

_Ya dejen de quejarse._ –Wufei murmuró. _Ustedes tuvieron la culpa por aceptar._

_Nos invitó. _–Quatre contestó. _Pero no sabía que vendrían también Trowa con… ella. _–Suspiró.

_¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que vendrían ustedes! _–Volvió a decir el 02.

_¿Te molesta, Duo?_

_No, claro que no. Bueno, Trowa un poco._

_A mi igual._

_Ya dejen de quejarse. _–Volvió a decir el 05. _Y suban sus maletas al avión._

Al final, todos subieron al avión, entre quejas del 02, y reclamos del 05.

_Son un poco raros tus amigos. _–Murmuró la rubia, al oído de Trowa.

_Y no tienes idea de cuánto. _–Contestó el latino.

La sonrisa de Relena era extraña, y eso inquietaba a Duo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Ven? No tarde tanto esta vez.

**Próximo Capítulo: ****El Viaje más Tétrico de la Historia.**

Oh, esto será más divertido…

Gracias por leerme!

SKAL


	5. En el Viaje Mas Tetrico de la Historia

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Cap****ítulo V. El Viaje Más Tétrico de la Historia.**

El vuelo que tomaron no era, como ellos esperaban, un vuelo privado; todos se quedaron paralizados, ¿acaso viajarían como turistas?

_¿Qué pasa? _–Preguntó Sam, extrañada de que no se movieran de la entrada.

_¿Relena? _–Le llamó Heero a la castaña.

La representante se miraba confusa, pero no tenía el grado de incredulidad de sus amigos.

_Vaya, no lo esperaba. _–Sonrió Relena.

_¿Qué quieres decir? _–Volvió a preguntar el 01.

_¡Señorita Relena! _–Se escuchó una tétrica, chillona y molestosa vocecita.

Los pilotos palidecieron más, al ver a aquella rubia mujer, de grisáceas cejas antinaturales, en un vestido color azul pastel, sin mangas, de cuello blanco. Su cabello llegaba ahora un poco debajo de los hombros, pero aun inspiraba terror a los pilotos.

_¡Dorothy! _–Relena le llamó, con franca alegría. _Entonces no estábamos equivocados._

A todos les cruzó un "¿Qué?" por la cabeza, mientras arqueaban una ceja.

_Le ruego me disculpe. _–Dorothy se inclinó un poco frente a ella. _Pero pensé que si viajábamos en clase turista sería menos llamativo y más divertido para todos._

_Siempre he pensado que se tiñe el cabello. _–Murmuró Quatre, petrificado.

_¿Tú crees? _–Contestó Trowa, igual.

_Lo tiene gris canusco. _–Afirmó Wufei, con cara de desagrado.

_¿Esto podría ponerse peor? _–Cuestionó Duo, aterrado.

_Tenlo por seguro. _–Heero había regresado a su faceta seria, después del susto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lugares asignados.

Primer asiento: Dorothy y Relena conversaban alegremente acerca de lo que habían hecho en todo el tiempo que no se miraban.

Cuarto asiento: Quatre tenía la cabeza pegada a la ventanilla, mientras Sammy acomodaba su maleta en una gaveta de arriba.

_Dorothy Catalonia. _–Pronunció Quatre, tétricamente.

Séptimo asiento: Heero Yuy era acosado por una niña de ocho años, en un vestido rosado.

_¿Me dejas ir en la ventanilla? _–Cuestionó la inocente criaturita.

_No._

_¡Anda! Mi papá y mi mamá, cuando hacemos viajes en avión a la esfera terrestre, me dejan ver cuando vamos llegando a tierra. ¿Has visto cuando entramos en la atmósfera, lo roja que se pone la nave…?_

_Te maldigo, Catalonia. _–Murmuró el 01.

Octavo asiento: Trowa se ajustaba el cinturón, mientras Wufei permanecía de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados.

_¿No crees que el acomodo está muy extraño?_

Wufei abrió un ojo.

_La villana fue la que nos acomodó._

_Puso a Sam con Quatre. _–Suspiró. _Al menos así se conocerán mejor._

Wufei puso cara de terror.

_¿Con… Quatre?_

Onceavo asiento: Duo estaba siendo acosado, por un niño pequeño.

_¿Tienes dulces?_

_No._

_¡Dame un dulce!_

_No tengo._

_¡Quiero un dulce!_

_Que no…_

_¡QUIERO UN DULCE P*TA M*DRE!_

Y el niño comenzó a atacarlo brutalmente a puñetazos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Dorothy. _–Relena suspiró. _¿No pudiste conseguir todos los asientos seguidos en el avión?_

_Lo siento mucho. _–Dijo, con fingida tristeza. _Es que aquí puedes escoger donde sentarte, y cuando vine a comprar los boletos, eran los huecos que quedaban._

_Y, ¿por qué no escogiste otro vuelo?_

_Hay, señorita Relena, como me habló tan de prisa, pensé que era una emergencia, y tomé el vuelo más próximo con lugares disponibles._

_Oh. _–La castaña sonrió, recordando que ella le había dicho que era un viaje de placer.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La nave había despegado ya. Heero se incorporó de su asiento, pensando en ir a ver como estaban los demás.

… _y por eso la muñeca más pequeña se llama Spicy, la mayor decidió quedarse con Lynett. _–La niña interrumpió su monólogo de 40 minutos ininterrumpidos. _¿A dónde vas, Heero?_

_Voy a ver como están los demás. _–Dijo, mirándose levemente estresado.

_¿Tus amigos?_

_Algo así. _

_Me acuerdo de mis amigos de la tierra. Casi siempre que los invitaba a jugar me decían que estaban enfermos, aunque yo siempre los veía bien cuando jugaban en casa de los otros vecinos…_

_Ya vuelvo. _–Interrumpió el 01, dándose a la fuga.

_¡No tardes, Heero!_

El 01 enchuecó los labios.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dentro del avión, en primera clase, había un bar, donde todos los que pudieron pagar este lugar se entretenían un rato. Por un momento la rubia de cejas antinaturales pensó en ir a ese lugar.

Dorothy y Relena se encontraron rodeadas, de repente, por Heero, Quatre y Duo, éste último con una paleta azulada pegada en el cabello.

_¿Tan mal lo están pasando? _–Dijo la rubia, con auténtico sarcasmo.

Los tres hicieron un esfuerzo por no ahorcar a esa mujer.

_Que espanto. _–Quatre murmuró. _Cada vez que cruzo palabra con ella, se me revuelve el estómago._

_Tú no vas con una chiquilla que no deja de hablar de su vida. _–Heero se quejó.

_Ustedes dos son afortunados. _–Murmuró Duo.

_¿Qué quieres decir? _–La castaña cuestionó.

_¡Un mocoso de cinco años estuvo golpeándome durante 15 minutos! Cuando le di el maldito caramelo que quería… ¡Me lo pegó en el cabello!_

_Ah, con que es eso…_

_Ya sé. _–Dorothy interrumpió. _¿Y si vamos a primera clase?_

_Pero nosotros somos turistas. _–Aclaró Relena.

_Fácil. Solo decimos que eres la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores Darlian, y listo._

_Pero, Dorothy, ¿no habías dicho que no queríamos llamar la atención?_

_Oh, vamos. Podemos decir que venimos de incógnitos y no queremos que los demás se enteren._

_Pero…_

Al final, fueron convencidos por la siniestra rubia; el guardia de primera clase, al saber que eran el líder de la colonia y la representante, los dejó pasar inmediatamente.

_¿Ven? Se los dije._

Todos suspiraron. Pronto se acomodaron en una mesa, donde fueron servidos como a la realeza.

_¡Que divertido! _–Duo picaba todos los bocadillos que pasaban. _Hubiéramos hecho esto desde el principio._

_No creo que sea lo correcto. _–Quatre también picaba, visiblemente más relajado.

_¡Un whiskey en las rocas! _–Gritó Dorothy.

_Dorothy. _–Relena le llamó con suavidad. _Aun no tienes edad para beber._

_Oh, si que la tengo. _–Dijo, mostrando su identificación FALSA, tomando el vaso que le habían llevado, bebiendo de golpe todo el contenido.

_Esto se pondrá feo. _–Murmuró el 01, bebiendo un poco de refresco.

-0-0-0-0-0-

20 minutos después.

_¿Dónde estarán los demás? _–Cuestionó Trowa.

_No están en sus asientos. _–Sammy murmuró, sentada en un asiento libre, justo frente a ellos.

Wufei dormía como roca.

_Hagamos algo._

_¿Cómo que?_

Trowa pensó detenidamente. Dibujó una sonrisa perversa.

_Vamos a ver de qué tamaño es el baño._

_¡Trowa! _–Sam se sonrojó.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡No, no! ¡Dorothy! _–Gimió el 04.

Y era que la rubia lo tenía contra un silloncito cercano, boca arriba, mientras ella lo besaba e intentaba despojarlo de sus ropas.

_¡Ven! ¡Siempre te he deseado! _–Gritó la ebria.

_¡Asco! _–Quatre forcejaba.

_¡Hazme tuya!_

_¡NO!_

Mientras, todos ignoraban la violación que ocurría al lado de ellos.

_¿No creen que debamos regresar?_ –Cuestionó la castaña.

_Creo que si. _–Heero contestó, en un murmullo.

_¡No pienso regresar con esa bestia! _–Exclamó el 02.

Relena miró a su alrededor.

_Pues toma el lugar de Quatre._

_¡Hecho!_

El trío se retiró pasiblemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Al regresar, Wufei los esperaba en los primeros asientos, sentado a lo largo de estos.

_Muévete. _–Pidió el 01.

_¿Dónde estaban? _–Arqueó una ceja. _¿Y Quatre?_

_Aun sigue allá. _–Contestó Duo.

_¿Con Trowa?_

_Trowa no venía con nosotros. _–Relena aclaró.

_¿Entonces…?_

Se escuchó el grito frenético de una señora; a voltear, notaron, con desagrado, que aquella mujer había abierto la puerta del baño, y de allí habían caído Trowa, con los pantalones hasta las rodillas, y con Sam sentada en su cadera.

_¡Asquerosos! ¡Niños sucios y cochinos!_

Relena se cubrió los ojos, aterrada. Los pilotos miraban, boquiabiertos, la escena xxx frente a ellos.

_Que bueno que Quatre no estaba aquí. _–Pronunció Wufei.

Heero asintió, mientras Duo se ponía verde del asco.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dejen reviews!!

SKAL


	6. Con la Cocinera del Ejèrcito Ruso

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo VI. La Cocinera del Ejército.**

Al bajar del avión, una gran limosina los esperaba, pero ellos estaban sumamente tensos como para percatarse del magnífico día que los rodeaba.

_Y espero no verlos más. _–Aclaró aquella mujer, mirando con repulsión a Trowa y a Sam, mientras la azafata, en la puerta, reía de nerviosismo.

Los pilotos bajaron del avión, monótonos, Quatre llevando en su espalda a la muy inconsciente y ebria Dorothy, que arrastraba los pies en cada escalón.

_No es justo que, todavía que quisiera violarme, tenga que cargar con ella. _–Se quejó el 04, desanimado.

_¿No te hizo daño, o si? _–Duo cuestionó, ya sin la paleta en el cabello. _Además, estaba ebria._

_¿La estás defendiendo? _–El rubio le miró raro.

_¡No! Ni que estuviera loco._

_A Duo le gusta Dorothy. _–Un muy recuperado Wufei pasó a un lado de ambos, cargando maletas que no le pertenecían, al ser rosadas.

Todos se quedaron helados al escucharlo, estáticos sobre el suelo (si, incluso Relena).

_¡NO es CIERTO! _–Se defendió el alarmado 02.

_Calma, lo mantendremos en secreto. –_Heero exclamó, divertido.

_¡Bastardo!_

_Ya que te fascina tanto, cárgala tú. _–Quatre le pasó a la rubia, y le quitó algo de peso a Wufei, que subía las cosas a la limusina.

Todos avanzaron, como si nada ocurriese, dejando atrás a Duo, y su "enamorada.

_¡Tu también! ¡Cesa! _–Gritó el 02 al narrador, aun cargando a Dorothy en la espalda.

Como yo escribo esto, pongo lo que se me pega en gana.

_Entonces… ¡Amo a Heero y quiero que me haga suyo! _–Declaró, abiertamente, sus tendencias yaoi a todo el que pasara.

Por suerte, el 01 estaba tan absorto en meter una maleta gigante sobre las pequeñas en el auto, que no escuchó el grito.

_¡Infeliz!_

_Ya, Duo, deja de pelear con la narradora. _–Exclamó Wufei, jalándolo del brazo. _O nos pondrá cosas peores._

Jo, y no saben lo que les espera…

_¡Si no fueras mujer, te agarraría a golpes hasta des…! Cof, cof, cof. _–Duo comenzó a toser.

Después de quince minutos de ahogarse con su propia saliva, lo subieron a fuerzas (si, con todo y Dorothy), a la limusina, y le dieron sopa instantánea para que se callara un rato.

_Tenemos cerca de quince habitaciones, en dos pisos, una piscina, un gran comedor, cancha de tennis, basquet, futbol, un jardín botánico con su cascada, una reserva y dos pistas de aterrizaje para helicópteros._

_¿No tienes un lago, de casualidad? _–Cuestionó el 01, con sarcasmo.

_No sé si ya habrán acabado, cuando me fui lo estaban cavando. _–Contestó la castaña, sin captar el sarcasmo.

Hubo silencio, y miradas raras hacia Relena.

_Muero de hambre. _–Sammy exclamó, interrumpiendo el silencio.

_Descuida. _–Relena sonrió, amable. _Cuando lleguemos pediré que preparen el almuerzo._

-0-0-0-0-0-

_No comprendo. _–Relena murmuró.

Habían llegado a la súper mansión de Relena, una pintoresca casa de color blanco marfil, con tejas rosadas, rodeada de grandes árboles frondosos. Dentro de la mansión, en la recepcion, los sirvientes se llevaron las maletas a las habitaciones correspondientes.

_¡Las mías junto con las de Trowa!_ –Sam exclamó, alzando el brazo, como si los sirvientes no pudieran escuchar sus alaridos de mujer lobo.

Quatre fue rodeado de auras negativas.

_Verá, señorita Relena. _–El mayordomo Peygan, serio como siempre, le llevó un poco apartado de los demás, y murmuró al oído de la chica, como si se tratara de un mensaje de vida o muerte. _La buena señorita Amila tuvo que ser llevada de emergencia al hospital, ya que se le adelantó el parto._

_Oh, ya comprendo… recuerda enviar flores al hospital. _–Se giró, al tiempo que Peygan se inclinaba y se retiraba como espanto. _Chicos, hubo un inconveniente, pero podemos ped…_

_¿Y si cocinamos nosotras? _–Exclamó Sam, sintiéndose ya como en casa.

Peygan y Heero negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza, lejos de la vista de Relena.

_¡Claro! _–A la castaña le brillaron los ojos. _Adoro cocinar._

_¡Un Bloody Mary extra Virgen! _–Gritó la rubia Dorothy, con una gran resaca, sentada en el sofá de la amplia sala.

_Yo se lo prepararé. _–Sonrió la rubia.

_Ya tengo una idea de qué preparar. _–Relena exclamó, aun con el brillo en la mirada.

_Esto va a ser divertido. _–Sonrió el 02, mientras Heero palidecía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras los comensales se instalaban y se ponían cómodos, Sammy se encargaba de la entrada, una deliciosa sopa de pasta. Relena estaba frente a la estufa, tomando lo necesario para preparar bistec de res con puré de tomate y ensalada.

_Pero… ¿cómo se preparaba? _–Se cuestionó la castaña.

Comenzó con la salsa. Primero vació un litro de puré de tomate en una olla, revolviéndolo para que no se pegara; en seguida, recordó que llevaba mantequilla y cebolla, así que echó toda la barra de mantequilla y la cebolla ENTERA. Colocó un poco de sal con el salero, pero éste no estaba bien tapado, así que toda la sal se fue al puré, haciendo un cerro de condimento.

_Hay, no…_

La castaña, desesperada, comenzó a pensar qué podría quitarle lo salado. Sacó un poco con una cuchara, pero, al final, le vació azúcar, convencida de que eso le quitaría lo salado; revolvió bien, contenta, y le echó un puño de pimienta molida, un mazo de cilantro (sin lavar), y otro puño de orégano.

_Se mira bien. _–Sonrió la chica.

Sam había servido la sopa ya. Relena echó los bistec enteros, congelados y sin quitarles la grasa, salpicándose el mandil de salsa. Revolvió un poco más, pero la salsa se miraba muy líquida, por lo que decidió echarle harina blanca, lo cual la volvió espesa y con consistencia de masa. Asustada, vació agua, leche y cinco huevos, esperando que con eso se volviera líquida.

_Ahora, la ensalada._

Tomó una lechuga, y la picó de la forma más fina posible, casi haciéndola agua; hizo lo mismo con el tomate, el pepino, la zanahoria y los rábanos, y los remojó en un tazón hasta hacerlos sopa con aceite de oliva. La bañó en sal y pimienta, y comenzó a servir en platos extendidos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Relena… no debiste. _–Murmuró el 03, con desagrado.

Todos miraron esa extraña mezcla, de color rojo oscuro…

_Sangre coagulada. _–Murmuró Wufei.

…revuelta con muchos puntos verdes, blancos, rojos y naranjas, aceitosos, y un mntpon de cosa verde encima.

_Espero les guste. _–Sonrió Relena, con una sonrisa angelical.

Todos tragaron saliva, tomaron valor, y trataron de cortar un pedazo de carne… pero, por algún motivo, era imposible de cortar.

_Esto… ¿qué fue lo que le echaste? _–Cuestionó Heero, tratando de ocultar el gesto de desagrado.

Trowa clavó el cuchillo en su carne, en un ataque de nerviosismo. Juró que se había movido.

_Bueno. _–Comenzó la castaña._ Tiene puré de tomate, mantequilla…_

_Cebolla. _–Exclamó Sam, mirando la cebolla entera, de color rojo, que había en su plato.

_Si, cebolla. _–Sonrió. _Sal, azucar…_

_¡¿AZUCAR?! _–Gritaron todos, al mismo tiempo.

Dorothy soltó una carcajada sicótica.

_Si, bueno, es que el salero estaba abierto, y se cayó toda la sal, y le puse un poco de azúcar para aplacar el sabor._

Sam había podido cortar un trozo de aquella carne (después de apartar la cebolla, claro), y se lo había llevado a la boca… y terminó con todo y sopa en un macetero cercano.

_Está condimentado con pimienta, cilantro y orégano…_

Relena hablaba de los ingredientes, pero los demás no querían escuchar ya. Duo vació su plato en el de Wufei, que estaba muy atónito como para darse cuenta de la treta de su compañero preventivo.

_Ya no tengo apetito. _–Aclaró el 01, mirando a Trowa apuñalar el trozo de carne con dientes que tenía en el plato, y le gruñía.

Relena cortó, con mucho esfuerzo, un trozo de su comida (que soltó un gemido de dolor), y se lo llevó a la boca… volviéndolo a escupir sin la más mínima educación.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Bueno, ya que no tenemos cocinera, podemos turnarnos para hacer la comida, ¿qué opinan? _

Todos asintieron al comentario de Sam. Relena permanecía sombría, en un sofá individual, con Heero de pie por un lado.

_Esto va a ser muy interesante. _–Exclamó Duo, sentado en el suelo, junto a Quatre y a Wufei.

Estaba atardeciendo, y los chicos decidieron permanecer dentro de la casa, acomodados en la amplia sala, mirando una película en la tv… bueno, solo Trowa y Sam la veían.

_Antes, Trowa se preocupaba por mí, me preguntaba como estaba, me llevaba cosas… pero ahora que está con esa chica, ni siquiera me presta atención._ –Musitaba un dolido Quatre.

_No seas egoísta. _–Wufei exclamó, sin un dejo de propiedad. _Él hace su vida, y tú deberías hacer la tuya._

_No hace caso, no gastes saliva. _–Exclamó Duo.

_¿Y qué le cuesta aventarse a él? _–Dorothy se metió, llegando desde la cocina, con un vaso con un líquido rojo en la mano. _Así, si él siente algo tomará valor y lo puedes tener de amante, de perdida._

_Que sucio. _–Exclamó el 05.

Quatre suspiró, angustiado. Las luces de la habitación se bajaron, de repente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Próximo Capítulo: El Fantasma de la Habitación Número 13.**

Gomen por la demora.

SKAL


	7. Con el fantasma de la habitación no 13

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo VII. Con el fantasma de la habitación número 13.**

_-¿Qué fue eso? –_Cuestionó Duo, mirando hacia el techo.

Hubo un extraño silencio. La sombría Relena levantó la cabeza, desde su lugar en el sofá individual, y miró detenidamente un reloj analógico que se encontraba pegado en la pared; no contaba con números, por lo que solo ella y Peygan eran capaces de entenderlo. El reloj marcaba las 8 en punto.

-_Alguna falla en el sistema eléctrico. –_Murmuró Wufei, con enfado.

La hermosa castaña decidió asustarles un poco, en un intento por deshacerse de la frustración de la comida; se aclaró la garganta, llevándose el puño a los labios, haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran hacia ella. Por otro lado, los demás se sintieron a punto de presenciar una conferencia de la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores.

_-No es una falla eléctrica. _–Murmuró ella.

Duo sabía lo que venía, y no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso por escuchar, o por ver si alguno de sus compañeros sentía algo…

_-Bueno, es lo más obvio… si no es eso, entonces, ¿qué es? _–Volvió a comentar el 05.

Relena sonrió levemente. Heero puso la mirada en blanco, sabiendo a lo que la chica se refería.

_-Bueno. –_Comenzó la castaña._ –En esta casa, exactamente a las 8 de la noche, las luces comienzan a fallar sin motivo aparente. Han revisado muchísimas veces las instalaciones, y no han podido encontrar el motivo para que eso pase._

La azulada mirada de Sammy, que se mantenía anteriormente en la tv, se asomó por arriba del sofá que compartía con Trowa; Relena supo que tenía a todos enganchados, por muy escépticos que fueran.

_-Intentas asustarnos, ¿no? _–Comentó Quatre, nada cómodo con el asunto.

-_¡Claro que no! –_Relena rió levemente. _–Solo es un comentario, y hasta Heero ha comprobado que no miento._

Todas las miradas (excepto la de Trowa, que estaba entrado en un programa de juegos en la tv) se clavaron en el aludido ojiazul; Heero se puso un poco nervioso, no muy dispuesto a hablar a las masas con tanta facilidad como la de su novia. Miró a los presentes, y dando un suave suspiro, contestó.

_-Es verdad. A esa hora siempre la luz comienza a fallar, y por más que he buscado personalmente, no he podido encontrar la razón._

_-¿No será que alguna otra casa jale electricidad de esta? _–Cuestionó Sammy, desde su sofá, ya visiblemente nerviosa.

_-No. El hogar más cercano está demasiado lejos incluso para una llamada telefónica._

_-O sea que si nos pasa algo, ¿nadie podrá rescatarnos?_

_-No creo que nos pase algo. _–Quatre contestó de mala gana.

Y las luces se apagaron en toda la casa.

-_¡AAAAAHH!_ –Se escuchó el grito de Sammy, Relena, y, en el baño, el de Dorothy.

-_Oh, vamos. _–Dijo Duo, sin poder contener su emoción de que pasaran ese tipo de cosas. _–No puede estar pasando esto._

_-Iré a ver los fusibles. _–Se escuchó la voz de Wufei, varonil y valiente, aunque sin que esa fuera su intención.

Se escucharon los pasos del 05 alejarse con precaución, mientras los demás intentaban mirar entre la densa oscuridad.

_-Wufei. _–Murmuró Relena suavemente.

Heero se sintió algo tonto de quedarse de pie, y dejar que Wufei se llevara todo el crédito… Además, Relena era SU novia, ¿o no? No pasaba nada solamente porque ella había salido con el preventivo cuando él estaba jugando videojuegos con Duo…

_-Iré con él. _–Heero exclamó. _–Además, no sabe dónde están los fusibles en esta casa._

_-Oye, Heero, que los fusibles de todas las casas de por aquí están en el sótano. –_Duo contestó, levantándose. _–Además, tu no miras nada bien en la oscuridad. Iré contigo._

_-¡Duo! ¡Espera! _–Quatre se incorporó de golpe. No iba a quedarse con los demás, menos si estaba oscuro y estaba Dorothy.

Hubo silencio. En el sofá se escuchó un suspiro.

-_Estaba muy entretenido mirando tv._ –Se quejó Trowa.

-_¡Tengo miedo!_ –Exclamó Sammy, abrazada al ojiverde.

_-No te preocupes. _–Relena murmuró dulcemente._ –Solo es una falla en el sistema de electricidad, es una casa algo antigua. Ellos podrán con la falla._

_-¡Relena! _–Se escuchó Dorothy desde el baño. -_¡No puedo ver nada y no tengo ropa que ponerme!_

_-Igh. _–Trowa se levantó de golpe, dejando caer a la rubia Sammy, prefiriendo la muerte en la oscuridad que ver a Dorothy desnuda. _–Voy con los chicos._

_-¡Trowa, no me dejes! _–Sammy gritó.

-_Ven, yo estaré contigo. –_Relena caminó hacia el sofá, sentándose al lado de la chica rubia.

Trowa salió huyendo al tiempo que la puerta del baño se abría, dejando ver una silueta negra femenina sin nada encima.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Bueno, ¿qué diablos hacen todos aquí?_ –Se quejó el 05 al sentir el grupito tras él.

En una hilerita, los ex pilotos estaban siguiendo al preventivo, que estaba de pie justamente en la entrada del sótano.

-_No sabes que hay escalones al bajar al sótano, y uno de ellos está roto. _–Heero.

-_Heero es una patata en la oscuridad. _–Duo.

-_No quería quedarme solo. _–Quatre.

-_No estabas solo. –_Duo.

Reniego en la oscuridad.

-_No quería ver a Dorothy desnuda. –_Trowa.

-_¡Trowa! –_Quatre exclamó con emoción al escucharlo tras él.

-_Y ESE es un buen motivo para no regresar en un rato. _–Contestó Wufei. _–Andando._

Comenzaron a bajar los escalones con precaución en este orden: al frente estaba el preventivo Wufei, seguido del buen Heero que iba prudentemente tomado del barandal al ser, efectivamente, una papa en la oscuridad; tras él iba Duo, ansioso de estar tan cerca de Heero en la oscuridad, y tal vez (solo tal vez) meterle mano mientras estaba descuidado… tras él iba Quatre, caminando casi en las nubes al saber que Trowa iba tras él, y tomar su brazo o mano (¡uy, su mano!) en caso de que realmente fuera a caerse…

Pronto, el 05 percibió el escalón roto, y lo brincó levemente en un paso largo, girándose suavemente para advertir a su compañero.

-_Escalón. –_Murmuró a Heero.

Pronto, el 01 pasó el escalón con precaución.

-_Escalón. –_Se giró el ex piloto, murmurando a Duo.

El 02 se puso sumamente nervioso al percibir que el rostro de Heero se había acercado muchísimo al de él, dado que, por la oscuridad, el 01 no tenía mucha visión; percibió su aliento tan cercano, y le dio un enorme deseo de rozar sus labios… tomaría como excusa la oscuridad… pero su amigo se alejó prontamente, y sintió bajo su pie el crujir del escalón roto…

-_Por poco. _–Murmuró Duo para sí mismo, pasando el escalón con precaución. –_Escalón. _–Exclamó hacia Quatre.

El rubio estaba de espaldas al 02; tenía muy buena vista en la oscuridad, y podía observar detenidamente a Trowa bajar los escalones tan prudentemente, con sus bellos ojos verdes atentos a cualquier cosa… tenía tantos deseos de arrojarse a sus brazos, y llevárselo lejos de esa rubia tan… bajo su pie se escuchó un terrible crujido. No tuvo tiempo de sostenerse de nada, su pie se hundió en el escalón, y se salvó de caer por el agujero al inclinarse hacia un lado, sacando el pie de tal trampa mortal. Lo malo es que se fue de lado, estrellándose contra la espalda de Duo, tumbándolo de frente.

-_¡Cuidado! _–Gritó Trowa.

El castaño extendió la mano intentando atrapar a Quatre… sin éxito. El rubio, al notar tal acción, sonrió con extrema satisfacción mientras arrastraba a su compañero americano en su caída hacia el oscuro precipicio… "_Intentó sostener mi mano…"_

Duo no pudo contener el peso de Quatre, y se fue de frente contra el buen Heero, totalmente ajeno al ajetreo de atrás; Heero sintió el peso del 02 de sorpresa, yéndose de frente contra Wufei, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, quedando de frente a su espalda y tumbándolo de panza contra los escalones.

-_¿Qué demonios te…? _–Alcanzó a gritar Wufei, para ser aplastado por el peso de personas en un interesante efecto dominó.

Se escucharon sonidos de golpes, unos cuantos "¡ay!", pies volando, zapatos, un cinto, y finalmente, un fortísimo golpe contra algo metálico al fondo del sótano… y silencio.

-_¿Chicos?_ –Cuestionó el latino, bajando los escalones sostenido del barandal. -_¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien?_

_-Ay._ –Escuchó el lamento de Duo, al fondo de la oscuridad.

Y Trowa pisó el escalón dañado… perdió el equilibrio brutalmente, y se fue rodando por las escaleras de forma ágil, tratando de no lastimarse en tal caída.

_-Eso fue brutal._ –Duo se incorporó a medias, notando a Quatre encima de él. –_Hey, me estas lastimando._

_-Lo siento, Duo._ –Se lamentó Quatre, todo torcido y pisando la mano de alguien.

-_¡Mi mano! _–Se quejó Heero.

-_¡Lo siento!_

Duo levantó la azulada mirada… notando que Trowa se dirigía en caída libre hacia ellos.

_-Dolerá. _–Murmuró, al tiempo que Trowa caía sobre ellos y miraba estrellas.

Hubo silencio. Quatre se quedó unos segundos recostado encima de Duo, sintiendo el peso de Trowa encima… respiraba tranquilamente, sintiéndose bien a pesar del dolor de su pierna mal doblada, como si estuvieran jugando Twister 9000 (?). "¿_Por qué…?"_

_-A un lado._ –Heero empujó con su (inhumana) fuerza a los que estaban encima de él, tirándolos. –_Me están aplastando, trío de..._

_-Ow. _–Se quejó Quatre al caer al suelo. –¿_Todos están bien?_

Todos asintieron… excepto Wufei, que estaba inconsciente al haberse estrellado su cabeza contra un gran cilindro que la hacía de calefacción.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-No puedo creerlo, cuatro lesionados y un inconsicente SOLO para ir a reparar un fusible. _–Dorothy Catalonia exclamó, con una liviana bata de baño puesta, con todo su cinismo acumulado por tantos años de práctica.

-_No tienes ni idea._ –Dijo Heero, irritado de escuchar su odiosa vocecita.

En el sofá más largo estaba recostado Wufei, con un interesante golpe en su cabeza, de un intenso color rojo; Relena estaba a su lado, colocando una bolsa con hielo sobre el golpe del muchacho, y el buen 01 a un lado de ella, molesto porque le prestara tal atención.

_-Deja tú, para que no fuera algo que tuviese que ver con fusibles. _–Exclamó Trowa, cuyo raspón en el brazo era curado por su dulce (y cursi) novia, para el enojo de Quatre.

-_¿No eran los fusibles?_ –Cuestionó Sammy.

-_No, los revisamos todos y estaba bien, no había alguno quemado o echado a perder._

Relena miró la hora… 8:40pm…

-_¿Cenaremos algo?_ –Cuestionó Dorothy.

-_Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones._ –Dijo Relena, algo preocupada.

-_¡Claro que no! Es muy temprano para eso, es mejor que hagamos algo más así… en la oscuridad._

Todos los conscientes se quedaron helados.

_-¡Opto por la cena! _–Quatre se incorporó, dándose a la fuga, ya que le tocaba la cena.

Heero suspiró, y siguió a Quatre… No vaya a ser que fuera a perderse por ahí…

-0-0-0-0-0-

9:01pm. Relena miraba, intranquila, el reloj de la pared, mientras comía aquel bocadillo que su novio y el rubio Quatre habían preparado (algo simple como papas fritas con queso… son hombres). Pronto comenzaría…

-_… y fue así como obtuve mi licencia para conducir a los 14 años. _–Dorothy exclamó con todo el orgullo del mundo.

_-Bueno, nunca había escuchado que alguien pasara la prueba con tal puntuación._ –Sammy exclamó, admirando a Dorothy. _–Wow, eres genial._

_-Gracias._

_-Me está dando la impresión de que Sammy y Dorothy se parecen bastante._ –Murmuró Duo a Quatre y el recién recuperado Wufei.

-_Que espanto._ –Contestó el 05 con un parche en su frente.

-_O sea que a Trowa… ¿le gustan las chicas como Dorothy? _–Cuestionó Quatre, víctima del horror. Después se imaginó el mismo vestido como Dorothy, con un vestido rosado y las cejas teñidas de gris… pronto aquella repugnante imagen fue borrada de su cabeza, por su salud mental.

_-No me gustan las chicas como Dorothy._ –Se metió Trowa a la conversación. _–Nunca pensé que ellas dos fueran a llevarse tan bien… hasta a mí me está dando miedo._

"_¡Ten miedo, ten miedo!"_, rogó Quatre en sus pensamientos.

-_Sabemos lo que piensas. –_Dijeron Duo y Wufei al mismo tiempo, poniendo nervioso al rubio.

Se escuchó que una puerta se cerraba de golpe, estremeciendo terriblemente a los comensales.

_-Hay no._ –Murmuró Relena, asustada.

Las puertas y ventanas de todo el lugar comenzaron a abrirse y a cerrarse con fuerza, haciendo gritar a los habitantes; un viento helado entraba por aquellas puertas, helándolos hasta los huesos.

-_¡¿Qué está pasando? _–Gritó Sammy, aterrada.

-_¡Es Wil! –_Gritó Relena en contestación.

De repente, hubo silencio sepulcral. Todas las ventanas y puertas volvieron a cerrarse con suma fuerza, haciendo que todos se aglomeraran al centro de la sala, alrededor de Relena (si, incluso el valiente Heero).

-_¿Q-q-quien es W-Will?_ –Cuestionó Sammy, aterrada, abrazada (sin saberlo) a Duo.

Por otro lado, Quatre era feliz abrazando a Trowa (que ni estaba por enterado al estar prácticamente pegado a Duo y Wufei).

-_Peygan me contó que, cuando hay mucho bullicio en esta casa después de las 9 de la noche, hay "algo" que comienza a golpear cosas, a jalar gente, y a abrir y cerrar puertas y ventanas… le disgusta que hagan ruido. _–Explicó Relena, acomodada entre Heero y Quatre.

-_Yo sé que me quieres, pero ya déjame respirar._ –Se quejó Dorothy al sentir el abrazo de Heero.

_-¡Iagh! _–La soltó prácticamente de un empujón.

Se escucharon pasos acercarse a ellos, por lo que se volvieron a pegar en un bultito.

_-Creo que es mejor que no hagamos ruido._ –Convino Heero.

No hubo discusión alguna; todos se quedaron, silenciosos, escuchando madera crujir durante toda la noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Si, tarde, pero seguro… esta historia la estoy continuando con la misma dedicatoria, aunque ya no lo pueda ver… lo extraño.

_**Próximo Capítulo: En un gimnasio.**_

Ani Li.


	8. En un incendio

_Hola a todos._

_La razón por la que el capítulo anterior quedó tan escueto es porque lo escribí directamente en la computadora, cosa que no me gusta hacer porque… pues queda mal escrito o hay cosas que no puedo explicar… No cuestionen, yo sé que se puede corregir mejor en la computadora y eso, pero mi forma de trabajo es así._

_Yo sé que en el capítulo anterior había puesto que el capítulo siguiente se titularía "En el Gimnasio", pero fue un error de lugar… les ruego me disculpen._

_Y, sobre todo, lamento la demora._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo VIII.- En un Incendio.**

Heero fue el primero en despertar, todo adolorido, por haberse quedado dormido sentado en el suelo; estaba recargado en un sillón amplio, en donde Relena, Dorothy y Sammantha dormían juntas. Sobre su hombro estaba la cabeza de Duo, durmiendo tranquilamente. En el regazo del 02 estaba el rubio Quatre, en cuya espalda estaba dormitando Wufei (alias la piedra humana), como si no existiera un mañana. Finalmente, Trowa estaba en la otra punta del sofá, sentado también, recargado en las piernas de su rubia novia.

-_¿Qué demonios? _–Murmuró.

Después de unos momentos en los que su mente se aclaró (y su cuello dejó de dolerle, convencido de que se había mal acostumbrado a las suaves camas), comprendió la razón por la que se había quedado dormido en ese lugar rodeado de toda la tribu: la mentada falla eléctrica (a la que afectuosamente llamaremos Will) estuvo hostigándolos hasta las 4 de la mañana, manteniéndolos a todos alertas ya que tenía la mala costumbre de jalarle los pies al más incrédulo (o sea Trowa) y por castigar a los demás haciendo que Dorothy gritara cada vez que su bata de baño se levantaba "misteriosamente" (claro está porque ninguno tenía un interés por saber lo que había debajo de esa tela). Bueno, excepto a Wufei, que durmió como piedra en todo el momento.

-_A un lado._ –Exclamó Heero, empujando a Duo con rudeza, levantándose para ir al baño.

Duo caypo al suelo, dándose un golpe contra la alfombra (por fortuna), despertándolo de forma precipitada; comenzó a manotear en el aire, hasta que su mano aterrizó en la cabeza del rubio Quatre, que se tallaba los ojos como un niño pequeño.

-_Perdona. –_Murmuró el 02.

_-¡Qué fatal noche!_ –Gimió Trowa.

-_Al menos ya amaneció. _–Murmuró Quatre.

Todo se levantaron unos momentos después, entre perezosos gemidos y muecas de dolor.

_-Decidido._ –Volvió a hablar el 03. _–Nos vamos a las habitaciones antes de las nueve… solo por seguridad._

Todos asintieron… por seguridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo daba vueltas despreocupadamente por la cocina, trayendo ingredientes y preparando el desayuno como si hubiera nacido para eso. Trowa miraba, algo asombrado, tan solo colocando la loza correspondiente, cómo su compañero ex piloto colocaba la masa perfectamente en la plancha, quedando un círculo casi perfecto.

_-¿Te gusta cocinar?_ –Cuestionó el ojiverde, asombrado.

_-Bueno, sí._ –Contestó, alzando los hombros, mientras daba vuelta a un hot cake con habilidad. _–Hilde es pésima cocinando, y yo me vi a la necesidad de aprender, para no morir intoxicado… no me molesta hacerlo, si a eso te refieres._

-_Si, todavía recuerdo la ensalada de papa._

Ambos sonrieron.

_-¿Tienes algo con ella, Duo?_

_-No._ –Estaba algo cansado de que le preguntaran eso._ –Ella es… como si fuese una hermana menor… además, ella tiene novio._

_-Pobre hombre._

_-Si… Tal como Heero._

Esta vez, ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos los comensales se sentaron a la mesa; había un día espléndido, por lo que el atento Peygan abrió los ventanales del comedor, haciendo que la brisa refrescara el lugar, haciéndolo más cómodo, sumado al espléndido aroma que emanaban aquellos deliciosos hot cakes, calientes y humeantes que yacían a la mitad de la mesa rectangular.

_-Wow. _ –Murmuró Dorothy, con sinceridad.

_-Trowa, esto se mira genial_. –Sonrió Sammy, sintiendo su estómago suplicarle.

-_Fue Duo._ –Dijo el 03, al mismo tiempo que Wufei.

-_¡¿Duo?_ –Se escucharon voces al unísono.

El 02 sonreía, orgulloso.

-_Si._ –Contestó el 05, vaciando jarabe de maple en su plato vacío. _–Él se encarga de cocinar casi todo el tiempo._

_-Porque tú los matarías._ –Contestó sombríamente Heero, pero con un dejo de travesura.

Wufei rezongó. Relena le dio un suave empujón con el pie al 01 por debajo de la mesa.

_-Así es, cuarteto de inútiles._ –Sonrió Duo._ –Y Wufei es el monstruo come hot cakes, así que si no comienzan, pronto ya no verán nada que comer._

Todos voltearon en ese momento hacia el plato del medio, notando que Wufei tenía ya cinco pisos de hot cakes tupidos de miel de maple y mantequilla.

_-¡HEY!_ –Dijeron todos en coro.

Mientras desayunaban tranquilamente y las chicas hablaban de todo el caos de la noche anterior, una pequeña abeja entró zumbando alegremente por uno de los ventanales, y comenzó a volar alrededor del jarabe de maple; el 05, al verlo, comenzó a mover la mano, intentando espantarla.

_-No hagas eso._ –Le recriminó Relena._ –Lo único que lograras es que te pique._

Heero miró a Relena, celoso.

_-Es solo una abeja._ –Contestó Wufei.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, más abejas comenzaron a entrar al comedor, atraídas por el dulce olor de la miel; pronto, había dentro ya tantas abejas, que los comensales tuvieron que salirse, espantados por el zumbido de los animalitos, prácticamente corriendo hacia el jardín que se encontraba justo en frente del comedor.

_-¡Te dije que no las molestaras!_ –Se quejó Relena, con una picadura en su brazo.

_-Soy alérgica a las abejas._ –Comentó Dorothy, algo pálida.

Los ex pilotos pensaron (seriamente y al mismo tiempo… todos) en arrojarla dentro del comedor… pero prometiron no volver a asesinar. Debía parecer un accidente.

_-¿Cómo las sacamos de adentro?_ –Gimió Relena.

-_He escuchado que el humo las molesta._ –Comentó Sammy.

-_Creo que ya están lo suficientemente molestas._ –Dijo Heero, lanzando una mirada asesina a Wufei.

El 05 se alejó prudentemente.

-_No._ –Se corrigió la chica._ –A lo que me refiero es que el humo las ahuyenta._

_-Comprendo._ –El 01 miró a Wufei, que se encontraba lo más alejado posible._ –Vamos a ver si funciona, busca una rama seca que podamos encender con facilidad._

_-¿Por qué yo? _–Preguntó Wufei.

_-Porque tú las trajiste._

_-Hm._ –Rezongó.

_-Aquí tengo un encendedor._ –Dorothy se sacó un encendedor color dorado del escote.

Heero lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarlo.

_-Siento que algo malo va a pasar._ –Murmuró Quatre a Duo.

-_Oh, sí._ –Sonrió el 02, complacido._ –Todo apunta a que pasará algo muy malo._

_-¡Duo!_

_-¿Qué? Me divierte, es todo._

Wufei trajo una rama de aproximadamente un metro; Heero pronto encendió el dorado aparato, prendiendo aquella rama, la cual lanzó prontamente una rojiza llamarada.

_-¿Fumas, Dorothy?_ –Cuestionó Relena, alarmada.

-_¡Claro que no, señorita Relena! _–Mintió con todo el descaro del mundo.

_-Bueno_.- Sammy continuó. _–Ahora hay que apagar la rama y…_

Heero y Sammy se quedaron anonados al ver como Wufei lanzaba la rama encendida dentro del comedor; dicha rama cayó justo en medio de la mesa, prendiendo fuego al mantel, el cual comenzó a arder de forma rápida e impresionante.

_-Wufei._ –Murmuró Heero, mientras, tras él, Relena ponía cara de susto._ -¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!_

Wufei observó cómo sus compañeros ponían cara de susto y terror… excepto Duo y Dorothy, que reían tanto que hasta se les salieron las lágrimas.

-_¿No debía lanzarlo?_ –Cuestionó con toda la inocencia del mundo.

_-¡Claro que no! –_Gritó Sam, alterada. _-¡Debíamos lanzarlo apagado! ¡APAGADO!_

_-Ok, ok, ya entendí._

Trowa llegó a la orilla de la ventana con una manguera en la mano, de color verde; al otro lado, Quatre la abría, contento de poder ayudar a su amado, con una sonrisilla estúpida de drogadicto en pleno éxtasis.

Finalmente el fuego había cesado, luego de casi media hora de luchar con él; al entrar para observar el daño, a Relena casi le da un infarto: el mantel de la mesa había desaparecido en su totalidad, y la mesa misma estaba llena de cenizas; las sillas estaban todas negras, llenas de hollín, quemadas, y el tapiz del comedor se había separado de la pared, obviamente quemado, así como todo lo demás lleno de un negro hollín grasoso… además de abejas muertas.

-_Sirvio de algo al menos._ –Murmuró Wufei.

-_Calla._ –Murmuró Heero en contestación.

_-Ok, se mira fatal._ –Trowa dijo lo obvio.

_-¿Qué podemos hacer?_ –Cuestionó Quatre, algo alterado por lo que había pasado.

Pronto todos odiarían a Quatre por haber hecho esa pregunta.

-_Bueno, ya que están tan interesados en hacer algo al respecto, se me ocurre una idea._ –Dorothy comentó, ya recuperada del ataque de risa.

_-¿Qué se te ocurre, Dorothy?_ –Cuestionó Sam, la admiradora.

La rubia de cejas anti naturales sonrió tan malévolamente como solo ella podía; instintivamente todos dieron un paso en reversa, a excepción de la admiradora Sam.

-_Bueno, hay que arreglar nosotros este desorden._

_-¿Ajá?_ –Dijeron los cinco ex pilotos, esperando lo horrible.

Dorothy rió levemente.

_-Solo eso._

_-¿Cómo planeas eso?_ –Cuestionó Relena.

La sonrisa de Dorothy se ensanchó.

_-Nos dividiremos en dos equipos. Uno se encargará de limpiar este caos, y el otro de comprar las cosas que se quemaron… Y, ¿adivinen qué? Ya sé cómo nos dividiremos._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre estaba helado, caminando por la calle, mientras las horribles palabras de Dorothy resonaban en su rubia cabeza:

"_Nos dividiremos así: Relena se irá de compras con Heero, Sam y Quatre; yo me quedaré en casa a supervisar la limpieza con Wufei, Duo y Trowa… nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar el caos, mientras regresan, y juntos arreglaremos el lugar."_

_-No sé qué es peor._ –Murmuró, mientras Sam le tomaba el brazo afectuosamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm back.

Ani Li.


	9. En el centro comercial

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados.**

**Capítulo IX. En el centro comercial.**

Fueron casi 40 tortuosos minutos viajando a través de la nada para poder llegar a la ciudad más cercana; era toda una tortura medieval el tener que estar al lado de la novia de la persona que más amaba, y fingir que le agradaba.

_-¿Tienen mucho de conocerse Trowa y tú?_

_-Desde el 195._

_-Wow, Trowa solo habla de ti, y de lo bien que se la pasaba contigo._

_-¿De verdad?_ –Le causó un poco (solo un poco) de emoción.

_-¡Si! A veces siento como si estuviese enamorado de ti u otra cosa rara…_

Heero y Relena escuchaban la conversación, algo incómodos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegaron finalmente al centro comercial; ambas chicas se pusieron tan felices y contentas como chiquillas en navidad, dejando atrás prontamente a los varones.

_-Vaya._ –Exclamó Quatre al verlas. _–De saber que las mujeres se ponen así de felices cuando vienen de compras…_

_-Hm._ –Heero asintió, notando su inocencia._ -¿Qué tenemos que comprar?_

_-A ver._ –Sacó una listita blanca del bolsillo de su pantalón._ –Tenemos que comprar pintura blanca, unos cuatro rollos de tapiz de diez metros, pintura para barnizar, clavos…_

En menos de lo que enciende un Mobile Suit, las chicas ya se encontraban dentro de una tienda, perdidas entre los percheros de ropa.

_-Vamos a tardar un poco, ¿no?_

_-Así es._ –Contestó Heero.

_-¡Quatre, ven un segundo!_ –Le llamó Sam.

Al rubio se le revolvió el estómago con solo escucharla.

_-Vamos, andando.k –_Ordenó el 01.

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban ellas, que era una enorme tienda de vestidos casuales y de noche; pronto, todas las miradas de las clientas y personal se clavó en los muchachos, puesto que eran los únicos hombres que se encontraban en el lugar… o al menos eso creyó Quatre. El rubio se miró algo confuso al entrar al lugar. Heero, no.

_-¿Hay que comprar algo aquí?_ –Preguntó el 05 suavemente.

_-No. _–Suspiró, resignado._ –Sencillamente nos toca ser mulas de carga._

_-¡¿Qué QUE?_

_-¡Mira, Heero!_ –Relena se aceró a él, sonriente, con un vestido rosado, algo largo, y de manga larga sin escote._ -¿Qué te parece este? ¿Se me vería bonito?_

El 01 guardó silencio, prudentemente.

_-¿Qué tal este?_ –Exclamó Sam, mostrando un ardiente vestido rojo, escotado, sin tirantes, con una pronunciada abertura a un lado de la larga falda.

Heero intentó imaginar a Relena con ese vestido puesto. Antes que pudiese siquiera imaginar una curva de su cuerpo, su organismo se lo impidió antes de que su sistema colapsara y lo dejara inconsciente.

_-¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_

Quatre desvió la mirada hacia un lado, en donde se encontraba una jovencita de acaso 18 años, con una sonrisa solícita clásica de una dependienta departamental.

_-Eh, no gracias._ –Contestó él, amable.

_-Aquí estaré si tú o tú novio me solicitan. _–Sonrió la chica, guiñándole el ojo a Heero._ –Recuerda, si gustas probarte algo, ve al probador sin dudarlo, ¿de acuerdo?_

A Quatre se le heló la sonrisa; por suerte, ni Relena o Sam estaban cerca para escuchar. Heero ahogó una risilla bajo una leve tos fingida.

_-Acaban de confundirte con una chica __**otra vez**__. –_Exclamó el 01.

-_¡Heero! _–El 04 se sonrojó de molestia y pena.

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡No paresco __**chica**__!_

_-Yo no he dicho tal cosa._

_-¡Pero…!_

_-Fue esa chica la que te ha confundido con una mujer._

_-Pero soy un __**hombre**__… ¿No me veo como un hombre? ¿Mi voz no es la de un __**hombre**__?_

_-Pues…_

_-Oh, Quatre._ –La voz de Sammy se escuchó._ -¿Es eso cierto?_

Ambos muchachos se giraron. La rubia le miraba, confusa, y Relena suspiraba, también acostumbrada a la situación.

_-Bueno, no es que te veas __**tan**__ femenino. –_Aclaró.

-_¿"Tan"?_ –Cuestionaron Heero y Relena.

_-¿Insinuan que NO parezco un hombre?_ –El rubio se sentía masculino, a pesar de todo.

_-Pues… eres más bonito que Dorothy._ –Dijo Relena, en un extraño arranque de cordura.

_-Relena, hasta Howard es más bonito que Dorothy._ –Contestó Heero, pensando si Dekim o Dermail también podían ocupar tal puesto.

_-Es que su rostro es muy fino._ –Trató Sam de salvar la situación._ –Y pues, quizá es por eso…_

Quatre suspiró. Sin embargo, él se sentía todo un hombre.

Sam, al momento de ir a la caja, tomó un hermoso broche plateado para el cabello en forma de mariposa, con pequeños cristales azules; después de pagarlo, miró a Quatre detenidamente y, discretamente, acomodó el broche en sus rubios cabellos. Si, efectivamente, el muchacho parecía una inocente doncella.

_-Hay, no._ –Dijo, notando que no podría quitar el broche sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta._ –Espero no ocurra algo malo._

Jo, y ni se imagina.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaron dos horas de tienda en tienda; Heero era el único que cargaba bolsos con ropa y accesorios, ya que Quatre, harto de que le preguntaran por su talla, color, o copa (¿?), se ponía a curiosear entre los ganchos. Relena y Heero guardaron silencio al ver el ganchito que llevaba en el cabello… capaz y el muchacho se ponía neurótico, y los mataba a todos entre risas sarcásticas y malignas.

Una hora y un helado de vainilla después, terminaron por entrar en la tienda de ropa interior femenina; Heero, ya harto de ser mula de carga, escapó hábilmente diciendo que iría a adelantar las compras de la casa.

Quatre, algo soñador, se perdía entre los encajes multicolores, pensando en Trowa… Pensó en su reacción si lo viese entrar sorpresivamente a su habitación en alguno de esos minúsculos y sugestivos trajes.

"_Quatre…"_, le llamaría Trowa, acostado en su cama sin la camisa puesta, al verlo pasar a su habitación. Notaría su sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas…

"_Es un regalo para ti.", _diría él, mientras se subía a la cama, gateando de forma sugestiva, subiendo encima de su castaño… oh, si, sus manos traviesas recorrerían su cuerpo en caricias algo provocativas, buscando deslizar esas prendas… _"Si… sigue así…"_

"_Quatre… te miras tan…"_

_-Ah, así…_

_-¿Quatre?_

_-Ah…_

_-¡Quatre! ¿Estás bien?_

Quatre despertó de súbito, notando que Relena estaba frente a él; la chica llevaba un brasiere blanco en sus manos, completos, de esos típicos que usan las señoras cuarentonas (sin ofender).

-_¿Eh? _–Dijo él, algo ido.

-_Estás rojo… ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal?_

_-Estoy bien._ –Dijo él, aclarándose la garganta._ –Solo… Me fui unos momentos._

_-¡Relena! _–Se escuchó la voz de Sam a lo lejos, desde los vestidores._ –¡Se atoró de nuevo el gancho del bra en mi cabello!_

_-Ya voy._ –Dijo la castaña, con una mueca extraña en el rostro._ -¿Cómo con su cabello…?_

Quatre dio un suspiro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero entró a una gran tienda llamada "El Paraíso del Hogar", que estaba casi al final del centro comercial. Tan pronto pisó la rayita de entrada (un gran tapete color rojo escarlata, con letras color verde limón en donde se encontraba el nombre de la tienda), una empleada, de cabello negro pulcramente recogido, le salió al encuentro, asustándolo. Llevaba un uniforme de falda y saco color rojo escarlata con blusa amarilla pollo.

_-¡Muy buenos días, joven y guapo comprador!_ –Le saludó, con una perturbante y chillona voz, MUY parecida a la de Dorothy._ –Sea bienvenido a la tienda más surtida de toda la galaxia, "El Paraíso del Hogar"… ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

El 01 tardó unos segundos en reponerse del susto que le había provocado aquella muchacha (al escuchar su voz, su sentido común le ganó a su reacción de sacar un arma y dispararle en la frente); dio un suspiro, y volvió a su faceta seria clásica de cuando no conoce a alguien y es obligatorio hablarle.

_-Muy bien._ –Comenzó el 01, sacando la lista del bolsillo de su pantalón. _–Podemos comenzar con el papel tapiz…_

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos, cosa que le heló la sangre al ex piloto. Apenas había terminado de decir "tapiz", aquella mujer tomó del brazo al muchacho, y lo arrastró hacia alguno de aquellos interminables pasillos clásicos de las interminables tiendas departamentales. En el jaloneo, apenas y alcanzó a divisar el letrero que coronaba tal pasillo: "Tapices".

_-Aquí estamos._ –Dijo la mujer, deteniéndose de golpe frente a un gran cartel blanco, de 5x10m.

_-¿Eh…?_

_-¿Qué clase de tapiz le gustaría?_

La mujer jaló una gran cuerda parda, como las de las cortinas, y, desde lo alto del techo (unos 6m) cayó un tapete enorme tupido de muestras de 10cm cuadrados de tapices de diferentes colores, formas y texturas; lo único que hizo Heero al ver tal cosa fue abrir la boca tanto como pudo, pues había tantos tapices que era imposible verlos todos juntos y averiguar cuál era su diseño. Por única vez en su vida deseó ser mujer, pues ellas tenían una extraña habilidad para solucionar ese tipo de cosas.

-_Ese. –_Marcó uno al azar, con el dedo índice.

_-¡Muy buena elección!_ –Exclamó la chica, emocionada._ –Es un tapiz muy original y de excelente calidad. Se nota que usted tiene muy buen ojo para estas cosas._

_-Si…_

_-¿Cuánto necesita?_ –Dijo, mientras sacaba una libretita de su saco.

_-Ehm… cuatro rollos de diez metros._

_-Muy bien._ –Anotó rápidamente._ -¿Algo más?_

_-Bueno, si._ –Dijo, temiendo por su vida._ –Ocupo… p-pintura b-blanca…_

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos de nuevo, y sin decir agua va, lo arrastró a la segunda planta de la enorme tienda; en su trayecto, pudo divisar a otros clientes ser felizmente arrastrados por sus respectivos vendedores y guías indeseados.

_-¡BIENVENIDO AL piso de los…!_ –Dijo la mujer, pero su voz se perdió en el horizonte.

Frente a él estaba el piso más grande que haya visto en toda su vida (y se atrevió a pensar que era mucho más largo que la tienda bajo sus pies), lleno de muestrarios de los colores que las pinturas ofrecían. Sintió que sus piernas falseaban.

_-¿Qué color ocupa, joven?_

_-Pues… blanco._ –Contestó estúpidamente, ajeno a lo que venía.

_-¡Oh! Tenemos una gran variedad de colores blancos en nuestra tienda._ –Dijo, mientras sacaba de un escritorio cercano un gran libro que fácilmente triplicaría la sección amarilla del DF, con el título "Blancos", y lo abrió._ –Tenemos los más usados, el blanco ostión marfil 03691, y el blanco ostión 0963…_

_-¿Y solo blanco?_

_-Oh, si, tenemos el blanco blanco 3891, el blanco blanco 9677, el blanco blanco blanco 8763, también el blanco blanco con toque de paloma blanca 6492, el blanco toque de cisne 8754, y el blanco ostión marfil claro caoba ala de mosca con pelos de gato albino 1002…_

Heero estaba realmente confuso, no sabía que rayos había pasado con el blanco 0001; en segundo plano, aquella loca mujer decía colores blancos hasta ponerse de color azul, ante el muchacho que ni siquiera la estaba escuchando.

_-¿Qué tal el blanco 0001?_ –Dijo el 01, interrumpiendo el discurso de la mujer.

_-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuánto ocupa?_

Sonrió, complacido. Había atinado sin querer.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero Yuy salió valientemente de la tienda, cumpliendo su misión de forma satisfactoria; en su poder estaba el papel tapiz, la cubeta de pintura blanca con su respectivo barniz, el tapiz, los clavos, y una caja de herramientas nuevas.

_-Misión completa._ –Murmuró, sonriendo.

_-¡Heero! Tardaste mucho en la tienda._

Notó entonces que, en una banca cercana se encontraban Relena y Sammy, con dos vasos de capuccino en las manos, y cientos de miles de bolsas a los lados; le llamó la atención que en aquella banca se encontrara una preciosa chica rubia.

Heero tuvo toda una oleada de sensaciones al ver a aquella hermosa chica, de corto cabello rubio y preciosos ojos color turquesas, expresivos; llevaba un vestido de tirantes color lila, largo hasta sus rodillas, una blusa manga corta color blanco, y, bajo el vestido, unas mallas negras arriba del tobillo. Tenía una figura esbelta y agraciada, así como un cutis fino y blanco. El 01 se sonrojó levemente.

_-¡Mira, Heero!_ –Dijo Sam, apuntando a la rubia._ –Se mira genial, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Cómo? _–Dijo, algo ido.

_-Quatre, se mira genial, ¿no?_

Las cosas cayeron de sus manos, para la sorpresa de Relena… aquella chica que lo había hecho sonrojar era Quatre. Pronto su cabeza comenzó a sentirse MUY perturbada, notando el broche de su cabello, pues su compañero le había parecido una chica muy linda y atractiva; estuvo sombrío el resto del día.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Hola, niña… ¿estás sola?_

Quatre levantó la mirada, sosteniendo aun su vaso con capuccino; frente a él estaba un atractivo hombre, de cabellos castaños y ojos verde esmeralda, que le miraba con sonrisa de galán de telenovela; desde que Sam y Relena lo habían convencido de vestirse de mujer, todos los hombres que pasaban por un lado de él volteaban a verlo con sumo interés. Le era agradable el saber que les llamaba la atención, sin embargo el hecho de ir vestido como mujer le estaba comenzando a irritar, pues se acercaban a él ciertos patanes inaguantables… por cierto, éste era el cuarto.

_-No._ –Contestó, algo irritado._ –Vengo con mis amigos._

_-¿No quieres un poco de compañía masculina? Vamos, puedo invitarte a comer, a tomar un helado…_

_-No, gracias._

_-Vamos, no seas mala._

Quatre se levantó, cada vez más impaciente.

_-Con permiso._

_-Hey, chiquilla, espera._ –Dijo el sujeto, tomándole del brazo en un suave jalón.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Harto, lanzó un tremendo puñetazo contundente sobre la cara del sujeto; éste, al no esperarse tanta fuerza de una hermosa doncella, sintió que se iba de espaldas hacia el suelo, y el golpe con un macetero lo dejó en K O. El rubio, sumamente enojado, comenzó a golpearlo a patadas en el abdomen y entrepierna sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

_-¡No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima!_ –Dijo, en un grito para nada femenino._ –O la próxima vez si que te haré pagar…_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo silencio en el trayecto de regreso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Hum._

_Ani Li L.S._


	10. Bajo el dominio de Dorothy

_Yey… Ok, no._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo X. Bajo el dominio de Dorothy.**

Duo tenía cara de terror supremo; Trowa, de irritación (tal vez era el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba _cierta_ persona), y Wufei se estaba quedando dormido. Frente a ellos, el elegante comedor hecho un tremendo caos, y Dorothy, en un ajustado overol de mezclilla cuyos shorts eran demasiado muy cortos y ajustados, les miraba como todo un general.

_-Muy bien, trio de inútiles_. –Comenzó la rubia, haciendo que le chillara un oído a Trowa._-Comenzaremos con la limpieza de este caos, por supuesto, comenzando por juntar la basura y arrancando tapiz quemado, rápido que pronto llegará la señorita Relena con todo el material nuevo._

-_¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo nosotros?_ –Se atrevió a preguntar Duo. _–Si Wufei fue el que comenzó todo este caos._

_-Concuerdo._ –Dijo Trowa.

_-Bueno, eso es simple._ –Dorothy sonrió de forma tan maligna como solo ella podía. _–Si no lo hacen, en la noche me pasearé por sus habitaciones con un platillo exquisito de la señorita Relena, y los obligaré a comerlo bajos unas hermosas torturas que quisiera practicar…_

Duo y Trowa ya habían asentido con solo escuchar que ella entraría a sus habitaciones; Wufei, sabiamente, pensó en poner una trampa en la entrada de su habitación, por si acaso.

_-Muy bien, a trabajar entonces, muchachos. _–Dijo la rubia.

Antes de darse cuenta, Dorothy se dirigía hacia un mueble, en donde se encontraba un potente modular de última generación, encendiéndolo con un control remoto que llevaba en su escote; la casa se llenó prontamente, de un extraño ritmo latino, muy parecido a la salsa, pero que sonaba totalmente monótono, aturdiendo a los habitantes. Bajo este extraño compás, los ex pilotos comenzaron a limpiar el comedor, mientras Dorothy cantaba a toda voz, cómodamente sentada sobre la mesa, limándose las uñas.

_-¡Y dale, con la pala! ¡Con la pala dale dale! Que sufra, que jadee la perra, dale dale dale! –_Cantaba Dorothy, alterando notoriamente a los pilotos._ -¡Rápido, muchachos! ¡Y jálalo, jálalo fuerte! ¡Dale a esa perra! ¡Dale dale y termina el trabajo!_

_-De verdad, que me he perturbado demasiado._ –Murmuró Wufei.

Los otros dos muchachos asintieron, pálidos y temiendo por su vida, y brutalmente torturados por la canción, y sobre todo, los cantos de Dorothy.

-_¡Ouch!_ –Gimió el 03, jalando su mano desde un montón de tapiz. –_Me corté con algo._

Pronto, una gota de sangre corrió desde su dedo índice hasta su muñeca, ante la indiferente mirada de los tres muchachos; podían ver sangre, tripas, huesos rotos… todo menos a Dorothy y sus horripilantes canciones.

_-¿Con qué? ¿Con un metal?_ –Preguntó el 05, moviendo muebles.

-_No lo sé._

_-A ver, dejáme veo._ –Duo se acercó a él, tomando sin cuidado su muñeca.

_-No es nada grave…_

Su voz fue bajando de tono lentamente al pronunciar la última frase, hasta hacerse nula; Trowa miro fijamente a Duo, como si el muchacho fuera un enigma a resolver… el contacto de su mano fue como una extraña descarga eléctrica, y al verlo, se sonrojó intensamente: su rostro bajo, mirando su mano detenidamente, su rostro fino, casi perfecto… retiró su mano bruscamente, como si le hubiese quemado su contacto.

_-¡Hey!_ –Se quejó el 02.

_-¡M-me has lastimado!_ –Exclamó el 03, sumamente nervioso.

Wufei entrecerró la mirada.

_-¡Claro! Si tiras de tu mano de esa manera, obvio te voy a lastimar._

_-Voy al baño._

Trowa salió literalmente corriendo del lugar, estrellándose con una mesita cercana, alterando el equilibrio del jarrón que se posaba sobre ésta; sus compañeros lo miraran, extrañados.

_-¿Y eso? _–Cuestionó Duo.

_-¿No lo notaste?_ –Wufei se extraño.

El muchacho solo alzó los hombros. De fondo, Dorothy cantaba y bailaba al ritmo de la música, encima de la mesa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El agua del lavabo corría haciendo un ruido estrepitoso, teñida en rosado por la sangre de su dedo. Cuando ésta dejó de salir, cerró la llave del grifo, y se hizo presión en el dedo con un poco de papel, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

_-No debe estar pasando._ –Se dijo levemente.

No. Él ya lo había olvidado completamente, ¿verdad? Ya salía con Sam, era feliz, su vida estaba como _debía_ ser… y, de pronto, como un espanto, Duo vuelve a mostrarle su atractivo, su bella forma inocente, y él vuelve a tener esa mezcla de sentimientos… ese aprecio anormal por Duo…

_-No es correcto._ –Se dijo, molesto consigo mismo por pensar en su amigo de esa manera._ –Ya tienes a Sam… tu quieres a Sam… ella es…_

Pegó su cabeza a la pared de la izquierda. Debía pensar en ella, ella debía absorberle, así como cuando decidió irse a vivir con ella, para no pensar más en Duo… Para poder volver a ver la cara de Duo sin verse como un idiota.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡Trowa!_

Al salir del baño, vio a su rubia novia venir hacia él, con los brazos abiertos; sin comprender del todo por la conmoción de hacía un rato, miró hacia la puerta, observando que Relena entraba por la puerta de la casa, un muy penumbroso Heero, y una preciosa y delicada rubia, con una deliciosa mueca de enojo en el rostro.

_-¿Eh…?_ –Dijo apenas, pero algo más tranquilo. Aquella jovencita le había parecido muy bonita._ –Han llegado muy pronto._

_-Tuvimos un problema con seguridad en el centro comercial._ –Sonrió Relena. _–Pero alcanzamos a comprar todo._

_-ALCANCÉ._ –Aclaró el muy sombrío Heero.

_-¿Y a ti que te pasa? _–El 03 miró a todos lados. _–Y, ¿Dónde está Quatre?_

_-Trowa._ –Le llamó la jovencita con la suave voz de Quatre._ -¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?_

Y, en ese momento, el castaño palideció, y se vio igual de sombrío que su compañero Heero.

_-¡Quatre! ¿Qué haces vestido así?_

Por la puerta de la estancia iba entrando un muy desaliñado Wufei, sucio, despeinado, y con tiras de tapiz pegadas en la espalda; miró a todos como despertando de un largo sueño, y todos lo miraron como si se tratara de un zombie o algo así.

_-Hey._ –Saludó el 05.

_-¿Qué te pasó?_ –Relena cuestionó al verlo.

_-Bueno, Dorothy es una pe… una pu… una bruja, nos ha tenido trabajando una hora y media. Vine a ver si Trowa estaba muerto o había huido._

_-¿Una hora y media?_ –Cuestionó Trowa, asombrado.

_-Si, y ya nos tiene locos con esa extraña música._ –Miró detenidamente a su compañero._ –No te miras bien._

_-¡CHICOS! _–Se escuchó la dolida voz de Duo, desde la cocina.

_-¡Jajajaja! Ven, Maxwell._ –La voz estridente de Dorothy rodeó el lugar._ –Tienes papel allí… uy…_

_-¡NOO!_

_-Creo que mejor vamos o le hará daño a Duo._ –Dijo Wufei, y se dio media vuelta._ –Trowa, mejor ve a descansar._

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam, Quatre y Relena habían cambiado ya de atuendo; Trowa y Heero murieron un rato en el sofá… los chicos trabajaban en la reconstrucción del comedor, al ritmo de la samba brasileña. Terminaron de limpiar el enorme comedor, agotando su fuerza y la poca paciencia que tenían. La bruja dejó que descansaran, y procedió a preparar unos bocadillos sola, ya que Wufei se horrorizó al tener que pasar tiempo a solas con esa mujer.

_-Oye, ¿y como nos aseguraremos de que no le echó algo a la comida? _–Cuestionó Quatre, sabiamente.

Hubo silencio. Wufei se levantó en ese momento, caminando pasivamente hacia la cocina, murmurando algo; Relena lo miraba, con una curiosa sonrisa.

_-Tengo la impresión._ –Dijo Duo, pensativo.

En eso, fue rodeado por Quatre (ya más masculino), Trowa y su amada Sammy, los varones sabiendo bien que Duo era un buen observador, suspicaz, que raramente se equivocaba… por eso el 03 tenía mucho cuidado al acercársele.

_-¿De qué, Duo? _–Cuestionó el rubio piloto.

_-¿Eh? _–Despertó._ –Bueno, me da la impresión de que a Relena le llama la atención Wufei._

_-¡Vamos! Si a ella le gusta ese sujeto._ –Dijo Sam, apuntando al que aun seguía muerto y penumbroso en el sofá contiguo al de Relena._ –Lo ha expuesto ampliamente._

_-Bueno, si, pero últimamente ha mirado a Wufei con una peculiar sonrisa que me inquieta, y que él accediese a venir sin poner los usuales reparos, pues…_

_-Pero a ella le gusta Heero._ –Concordó Quatre con Sam.

-_¿Desde cuando te lllevas…? _–El 02 le miró fijamente.

El 04 desvió la mirada turquesa a otra parte, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de disgusto; Trowa y Sam parecieron no comprender a lo que se referían.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Comieron en la sala un estofado con arroz chamuscado y ensalada; todos miraron, extrañados, el arroz blanco todo pegado, con pedazos amarillos casi cafés, y algo duros y crujientes. Duo lo comió primero, sin importarle su apariencia, comprendiendo que el estofado podría tener algo peligroso.

_-¿Eh?_ –Quatre miró el arroz con algo de desconcierto.

-_Wufei preparó el arroz, ¿verdad?_ –Cuestionó Heero.

-_Si. _–Dorothy rió, comiendo estofado, relajando a los demás.

El cocinero comía de todo, rezongando.

_-Bueno, entonces es comestible._ –Sonrió Relena, comenzando a comer.

Trowa y Sam se miraron. Quatre denotó certeza; Heero asumió que era porque lo demás fue preparado por Dorothy… y Wufei desvió la mirada, algo apenado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-_¡A trabajar, muchachos!_

El merengue altisonante recorría la casa a las 5 de la tarde; todos se encontraban pintando las paredes que estaban con marcas de quemadura, mientras Heero y Wufei pegaban el famoso tapiz con meticuloso cuidado. Dorothy, desde arriba de la mesa, bailaba y gritaba porras a los trabajadores, mientras cantaba las canciones tan promiscuas que ponía.

8 de la noche.

_-Son…_ -Relena entrecerró la mirada, no muy conforme con lo que veía._ –Ranas._

Hubo silencio, incluso la música guardó silencio ante tal aberración. Todos observaban el famoso tapiz que Heero Yuy había escogido para el elegante comedor: un vistoso tapiz verde muy claro, casi blanco, con imágenes pequeñas de ranas con sombrero de vaquero y botas, bailando polca sobre una rara hoja de lirio de color rojo intenso; Dorothy rio psicóticamente.

_-Que pésimo gusto tienes._ –Dijo Wufei.

_-No tienes idea de lo que pasé._ –Contestó Heero, sombrío.

-_Que remedio._ –Dijo la castaña.

_-Creo que ya terminamos de igual manera… larguémonos de aquí, ya casi son las 8:30._

Todos asintieron gravemente, y se dispusieron a irse a su habitación correspondiente.

_-Oye, Sam._ –Relena le llamó, mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras._ –Me regalaron cupones para un gimnasio nuevo en la ciudad._ –Sacó de su bolsillo unas hojas pequeñas, mostrándoselos._ –Mira, se mira interesante._

_-Son tres, podemos ir a conocerlo…_

_-¡Si!_ –Se acopló Dorothy, entre ambas chicas, ojos estrellados de emoción._ –Me encanta ir a ejercitarme y activarme…_

_-¿De verdad te gusta, Dorothy…?_

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, las chicas se fueron con Relena a pasar un rato (ella no dormía con Heero, era una chica decente).

_-Oye, Trowa, quisiera preguntarte algo._

Trowa miró a Duo, con una mueca de duda. Su mirada estaba en la de él, intensa, como si fuese a atravesarlo en cualquier momento… se puso sumamente nervioso.

_-¿Qué pasa? _–Dijo, tratando de no ponerse nervioso.

_-Mmm… es mejor que te lo diga en tu habitación en un rato más, ¿te parece? _

Trowa asintió; Duo sonrió levemente, ante la cara de simpleza de Wufei.

-_¿Cómo es que Duo no se da cuenta?_ –Cuestionó levemente.

_-Porque, cuando se trata de él mismo, no tiene ni idea. –_Contestó Heero, asustando al 05.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Trowa se había quedado recostado en la cama, con las luches apagadas, pensativo. Su cabeza le arrojaba memorias leves de ese día, de días anteriores, de Duo… había luchado para sacárselo de la cabeza, pero siempre regresaba, con su bella y contagiosa sonrisa, su mirada franca…

-_¿Qué diablos querrá?_

Alguien entró en su habitación, deslizándose silenciosamente como una sombra.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El siguiente capítulo es… emocionante muajajaja.

Saludos.

Ani Li L. S.


	11. En la cama con un desconocido

_Más vale tarde que nunca._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo 11. En la cama con un desconocido.**

Estaba divagando entre sus pensamientos, y en cierto momento debió haberse quedado dormido, pues cuando colocaron el vendaje sobre sus ojos ya estaba atado a la cama… esposado, es el término más correcto. "¿Esposado?", pensó, y le entro al cuerpo dos sensaciones opuestas: de horror, y de deliciosa incertidumbre.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó con fuerza, intentando saltarse de aquellas ataduras. -¡Si eres tú, Duo, ya verás lo que te hare cuando me…!

-Shh…

Aquel murmullo lo alteró de súbito. Un cuerpo esbelto se había colocado sobre él en un leve roce, tomando asiento de forma seductora en su abdomen… ¿Seria alguna nueva jugarreta de Sammy, que tan amante es de agarrarlo desprevenido? Sintió que aquellas manos subían su camisa lentamente. ¿Y si era alguien más? ¿Si realmente era Duo?

-Ah. –Gimió suavemente.

Aquella criatura le había lamido el abdomen lentamente, pero fue la idea de tener a Duo encima de él lo que le había alterado. Sintió que estaba desabrochándole el pantalón.

-¿Quién eres? –Murmuró, antes de sentir una intensa lamida en su entrepierna, que lo hizo soltar un gemido más intenso.

La idea era excitante. Mientras aquella boca le recorría deliciosamente, pensaba en la identidad de su amante… de todas las personas en su cabeza solo estaba Duo, la imagen de él haciéndolo lo llenó por completo, y se dejó llevar por el momento, por su deseo, por su anhelo secreto.

Se había detenido unos momentos, y escucho su respiración agitada, mezclada con la propia; Trowa agradeció mentalmente, pues si hubiese durado unos segundos más habría manchado considerablemente el rostro de su desconocido amante. "Pero no te detengas", pensó, respirando profundamente.

Entonces percibió el cuerpo ajeno desnudo, que le rozaba provocativamente, como invitándolo a que entrara en su cuerpo; aun así no podía saber con certeza de quién se trataba –hombre o mujer-, y cada roce le alteraba cada vez más, hasta que se escuchó decir:

-No me tortures más.

Escuchó un resoplido: se había reído de él. El pensar que era Duo riendo lo excitó a tal grado que se alzó un poco por la cadera (más bien fue con frenética intensidad), en el mismo momento que aquella persona se bajaba un poco… el resultado fue que lo penetró de forma repentina e intensa (aunque a medias), que no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza, opacando la voz de su inesperado amante.

Pronto, el cuerpo de su acompañante comenzó a moverse sobre él de forma muy rápida e intensa; el 03 podía percibir el movimiento, y aquella estrecha cavidad le haría terminar en cualquier momento…

-Espera. –Alcanzó a murmurar.

Sin embargo, aquella rapidez continuó, y pronto no pudo evitarlo más: terminó dentro, en un orgasmo tan intenso como nunca antes lo había tenido (imaginamos que fue la sugestión). Hubo respiraciones rápidas, y poco después cayó en cuenta que realmente había terminado dentro.

-Lo siento. –Dijo, entre suspiros, recordando que Sam detestaba que hiciera eso.

Percibió que se había incorporado, y que goteaba sobre su abdomen… definitivamente se había terminado de forma abundante.

-Lo… siento… -Dijo, entre suspiros.

Murmuró algo, pero el sueño cayó casi de inmediato.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Ay!

Aquél grito lo despertó de golpe. Miró su habitación, como si estuviese perdido, algo fulminado por la brillante luz del sol que se colaba por su cortina entreabierta; recordó lo de la noche anterior como si hubiese sido un sueño muy nítido, y sumamente excitante.

-No fue un sueño. –Se dijo, mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Estaba semidesnudo, y en su cama estaba la evidencia de que todo lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño; tuvo un escalofrío al ver que las esposas seguían en su lugar, solo le había soltado las muñecas, y otra cosa: una mascada negra, con la que le habían cubierto los ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Buenos días, pelotón! –Gritó Dorothy, a modo de saludo, desde debajo de las escaleras, mirando a sus compañeros bajar por esta de forma lenta y fastidiada (obviamente por el grito).

-¡Hola, Dorothy! –Respondió el saludo Sammy, causándole verdadero horror a Trowa.

Los adormilados fueron y se desplomaron en los sofás de la amplia sala, sin decir gran cosa, pero era obvio que nadie había tenido una noche muy buena. Trowa tuvo tiempo de analizarlos a todos, de pie junto a las escaleras, al lado del buen Peygan y de Dorothy, que le decía cosas misteriosas al mayordomo.

El 03 miró atentamente: Sammy riendo contenta (sospechoso número 1), Relena neutral al lado de Sam (descartada), Heero neutral pero alerta a medias (totalmente descartado), Duo con una mueca de dolor y cansancio en el rostro (sospechoso número 2 y respectivo escalofrío indescriptible y placentero), Quatre normalmente sonriente y neutral (descartado), Dorothy mirándolo de forma provocativa, y guiñándole un ojo (asco, dolor, entumecimiento, más asco, sufrimiento, carga moral… sospechoso 3), y Wufei, que aun estaba algo adormecido y ojeroso… recordó que él dormía en la habitación contigua.

-Oye, Duo, ¿qué te pasó? –Preguntó el 03, antes de que su mente pudiese impedirlo.

Duo se estremeció visiblemente al escuchar la pregunta, se miraba sumamente avergonzado; el castaño sintió que su corazón latía locamente dentro de su pecho.

-Me caí. –Contestó levemente.

-¿De qué? –Cuestionó Heero, suspicaz. -¿De un potro?

-De las escaleras.

-No parece como si te hubieses caído de las escaleras.

Duo se alejó con cuidado hacia otro sofá, a un lado de Trowa, poniendo a éste más nervioso. Heero se cruzó de brazos, como si él supiese algo.

-Hay crepas para desayunar. –Anunció el buen Peygan, apareciendo a un lado como un fantasma.

Hubo gruñidos (de tripas), y todos salieron como locos a desayunar, a excepción de Duo que andaba cojeando; Trowa, tragándose su nerviosismo, le ofreció su hombro al norteamericano, que le miró, agradecido, pero sumamente sonrojado.

-Gracias. –Murmuró.

-No hay de qué. –Contestó el 03, pero sin mirarlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo conversaciones triviales en el comedor, algo que Trowa alcanzó a escuchar como "gimnasio"; su cabeza aun estaba con el pensamiento de la noche anterior, y de su amante desconocido. Miraba a Dorothy, que le sonreía con complicidad, y le daban ganas de vomitar sus crepas.

-Wufei, ¿qué te pasó? –Cuestionó el 03 antes que todos.

-¿No te lo imaginas? –Contestó, irónico. –Tu concierto de cuerdas a todo volumen…

-¿Concierto de cuerdas? –Cuestionaron Sam y Quatre al mismo tiempo, la primera con el ceño fruncido.

Dorothy rió. Wufei ya no continuó hablando, prudentemente.

-Lo lamento. –Trowa suspiró.- Ya no volveré a subirle tanto, es que me encontraba solo.

-Ya veo. Deberías tener cuidado con esa cosa, o tronarán las bocinas.

Después de eso hubo un extraño silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

ENTREVISTA 1: Sammantha Amy Jones.

La hermosa chica estaba sentada en el sofá, quizá queriendo verse provocativa, pero era como ver a una niña de 10 años ver la tv de forma despilfarrada: las piernas abiertas, el cabello revuelto, con una pluma en la boca mientras leía una revista de adolescentes. Le aterró al verla MUY parecida a Dorothy.

-Sam. –Le llamó Trowa.

La chica volteó, y le miró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Trowa! Hola, ¿me extrañaste anoche?

-Mucho. –Mintió con descaro. –Tenía deseos de meterme furtivamente en la habitación de Relena, y tratar de ser muy silencioso.

A ella se le iluminó la cara, al tiempo que aquella sonrisa cambiaba a ser un tanto más perversa. Trowa suspiró, suponiendo que al final ella fue la creadora de todo aquel plan… "pero al menos la fantasía fue muy buena".

"A ella no le gusta que termine dentro".

-¡Qué buena idea! Oh, Trowa, un día que entres…

Y con esa pequeña oración (de la que no alcanzó a escuchar lo demás) la descartó por completo. Hubo una extraña sensación en su interior, de incertidumbre, de no haber estado con su novia, sino con alguien más… y era sumamente excitante.

-Trowa, mañana iremos a un gimnasio con…

ENTREVISTA 2: Duo Maxwell.

Su estomago hormigueaba de los nervios, pero se atrevió finalmente a acercarse al chico (después de hora y media de indecisión), que se encontraba sentado en las escaleras, mirando los rojizos escalones como si intentase descifrar un complicado problema.

-Duo, ¿estás bien? –Cuestionó suavemente.

El 02 le miró, curioso; Trowa conocía esa mirada, lo estaba analizando… no desvió la mirada en esta ocasión, dejó que él se diera cuenta de todo lo que sentía, de que no…

-Me duele un poco la espalda y la cadera solamente. –Desvió la mirada, muy apenado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte como pasó?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. El 03 se sentó a su lado sobre el escalón.

-¿Es tan malo?

-Escucha, no quiero hablar al respecto. Fue… un muy extraño accidente, ¿sí? Y… espero no se repita nunca más.

Trowa suspiró levemente. Duo le miró, y le hizo sonrojar.

-Tú… ¿tú pusiste el jabón en ese lugar?

-¿Eh…? –El 03 se miró sumamente confundido. -¿Qué jabón?

Duo negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Trowa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

ENTREVISTA 3: Dorothy Catalonia (Véase el nombre tan brillante como una marquesina de cine… barato… porno).

Dorothy estaba en su habitación, recostada en la cama, leyendo una revista de veinteañeras, vestida en una liviana y casi transparente bata de seda color gris. Sentía que entraba en una de esas películas de las generaciones pasadas, en donde todo era en blanco y negro, y arcaico.

-Dorothy.

La chica le miró, al principio con algo de confusión. Se formó una curiosa sonrisa en sus labios, y se incorporó lentamente (quizá quiso verse sensual, pero Trowa estaba muy consternado para percatarse de algo así), y se acomodó el cabello con ambas manos.

-Cierra la puerta.

Trowa se quedó pensativo algunos momentos, y le hizo caso.

-Sé a lo que vienes. –Dijo ella, poco después.

-¿Si? –Preguntó. Comenzó a pensar en el desayuno, solo porque se le venía de vuelta del estomago.

Imaginó, por un momento, que el actor principal de aquella noche fuese aquella chica… no pudo, por más que lo intentó, su cabeza se resistió a formar la imagen, o moriría del impacto (o del asco).

-Pero no te preocupes, mi boca está sellada. –Rió levemente la chica. –Además, no pude ver bien quién fue la persona que entró en tu habitación anoche, así que solo lo sé a medias. No imagino cómo se pondría Sammy si se enterara de eso.

-Sí. –Dijo, respirando más calmado. –No lo viste, entonces.

-¡No! ¿Era un hombre, acaso?

-Dorothy.

-Ya, pues, me callo. –Rió con picardía.

ENTREVISTA 4: Wufei Chang.

-Mira, te voy a contar, pero es porque requiero de tu ayuda para esto.

Wufei asintió, aunque era más que obvio que no estaba muy de acuerdo… que sencillamente le daba igual su problema.

-Alguien entró a mi habitación anoche, y…-Se sonrojó intensamente. –Me ató a la cama, me vendó los ojos y pues…

-¿Te violó?

-Algo así.

-Canalla. –Dibujó media sonrisa, recargándose mejor en el sofá individual que tenía en su habitación. –Y asumo que no fue Jones.

-No fue ella.

-¿En qué quieres ayuda?

-¿No viste a alguien sospechoso por ahí?

-Bueno, veamos. –Hizo memoria. –Dorothy anduvo espiando en la madrugada, Duo tuvo su "accidente" por esa área, Quatre pasó por ahí para ir por agua, y Peygan estuvo haciendo sus rondas normales.

-Diablos, necesito relajarme.

-¿Fue bueno?

-Muy bueno.

-Qué envidia.

-Ni siquiera sé quién fue.

-Mejor aun, cero compromiso.

Trowa suspiró gravemente, dejándose caer sobre la cama de Wufei.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Wuju.

Saludos.


	12. En un gimnasio

_Más rápido que nunca… Perdón por no poner la advertencia de lime en el capítulo anterior._

_Capítulo dedicado a mi prima adorada Neko Lena… Cuando lo lea tendrá algunos recuerdos jejeje._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo 12. En el gimnasio (parte 1).**

-¡Chicos! ¡Nos vamos! –Gritó Relena desde la puerta de entrada, agitando su mano derecha en señal de despedida.

-¿Se van? ¿A dónde? –Cuestionó Heero, sabiendo que ella nunca salía sin su guardaespaldas, o sea él.

Las chicas estaban allí de pie, Relena y Dorothy con vestidos (anticuados) y Sam con un conjunto de falda y blusa de tirantes (contrastando con las otras dos); llevaban en sus manos unos pequeños maletines que parecían reventar por el contenido de estos.

-¿Se van de camping? –Cuestionó Trowa.

Los chicos se encontraban sentados en el suelo alrededor de la mesita que se encontraba en la sala, jugando Monopoly A.C. (¿?); Quatre iba ganando, y Heero estaba casi en la ruina, solo moviendo su trasbordador espacial miniatura color verde.

-¡No! –Sam explicó, paciente. –Relena se ganó unos cupones de cortesía para entrar a un gimnasio súper exclusivo e iremos hoy, te lo dije ayer Trowa.

-Ah. –Solo contestó.

-¿En dónde te ganaste esos cupones? –Cuestionó el 01, entrecerrando la mirada, suspicaz.

Relena se sonrojó súbitamente.

-No les interesa. –Respondió, cortante.

-Se los dieron por comprar en una tienda de lencería fina. –Contestó Quatre, lanzando los dados. -¡Bien! Compraré el lugar.

-¿Lencería? –Cuestionaron todos, excepto Heero, que miraba desaparecer su satélite de recursos hipotecados a mano del monopolista Winner.

-Uy, Relena, que sexy. –Rió Dorothy con picardía.

La castaña bajó la mirada, sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza.

-Vámonos ya. –Dijo, dándose media vuelta, y saliendo hacia el recibidor. -¡Peygan!

Las otras dos chicas salieron entre murmullos, aun con el tema de lo de la lencería sexy de Relena. Pronto la casa se vio súbitamente en silencio, y más porque Heero se encontraba malhumorado por el estúpido juego ese en donde perdía sus pertenencias sin saber ni qué.

-Oigan. –Interrumpió el silencio Wufei, mientras jugaba con su transbordador color negro. -¿Y si vamos al gimnasio también? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos ejercitamos.

-Pero no tenemos membresías. –Dijo Duo, pensando en su dolor de espalda.

-O cupones. –Completó Quatre.

-Además, es un lugar sumamente exclusivo. –Trowa arrojó su trasbordador café tras un sofá. –Se supone que no cualquiera entra a ese lugar.

-Podemos entrar de incógnitos. –Murmuró el 05. –Somos bastante buenos haciendo eso.

-Apoyo la moción. –Dijo Heero, levantándose y estirándose un poco. –Me niego a quedarme para que Quatre termine por dejarme en bancarrota.

Cuando los demás escucharon a Heero dar el sí, se apuntaron inmediatamente a la idea. Era el líder automático del grupo, y Wufei sabía cómo convencerlo para arrastrar a todos a donde quisiese. (N/A: Me acordé del rey de las sombras, de Ouran Host Club).

-Bueno. –El 05 se incorporó. -¿Quién conduce?

-¡El que pierda esta ronda! –Dijo Duo, en un arranque de locura.

Hubo un silencio, pero no incómodo; estaban conteniéndose las ganas de soltarse riendo como locos.

-Ya, mejor digan "Heero conduce", es más fácil. –Se dio media vuelta el 01, caminando hacia la entrada, con su típica indiferencia.

-Bueno, está decidido. –Trowa le siguió.

Quatre fue el único que no se encontraba muy animado o convencido por el viaje; aun estaba un poco adolorido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Oigan, solo tenemos dos cupones. –Dijo Sam.

Las tres chicas estaban fuera del gigantesco gimnasio, que más bien parecía un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas.

-Ustedes no se preocupen, entren con los cupones. –Dijo Dorothy, arrancándose su vestido sin el más mínimo decoro. –Ya tengo un plan para poder entrar fácilmente.

Fue entonces cuando le prestaron más atención: al haberse arrancado al vestido, se había quedado con un atuendo ajustadísimo de top color rojo pasión, intenso, en donde algún loco diseñador había bordado la leyenda "Baby Sexy" con lentejuelas enormes color dorado, en donde estaba un sensual (cof vulgar) escote en v, que estaba a dos cm del final del top, dejando su blanco vientre al descubierto; completaba con un cortísimo short negro, que más bien parecía una pantaleta de tan corto que era, rematando con sus tenis blancos de marca reconocida. La licra era tan delgadita que parecía que en cualquier momento iría reventar.

-Dorothy. –Murmuró Sam, con la boca abierta, así como la castaña. -¿Llevas ropa interior?

-¡Claro! –Dijo, mientras se tiraba del minúsculo hilo dental que llevaba bajo su short, el cual era una cadenita color dorado.

-Bueno, creo que lo dejamos en tus manos. –Murmuró la castaña, algo aterrada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los cinco pilotos estaban helados, sus rostros tenían un gesto indescifrable; tras unos arbustos, estaban observando la escenita de Dorothy, pero más que nada su atuendo con el que pensaba entrar al gimnasio.

-Vomitaré el almuerzo. –Murmuró Duo.

-Vaya, bajo ese ropaje si hay una mujer. –Murmuró Quatre, aun anonadado.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada de rareza extrema.

-Bueno, ya tenemos una distracción para entrar. –Heero exclamó, siempre al frente. –Andando.

Quien los viera se quedaría sumamente extrañado ante tal escena: los cinco chicos avanzaron pulcramente en una hilera al lado de los arbustos, arrastrándose por el suelo como buenos militares que eran, para evitar ser vistos… esto hasta que Quatre reconoció súbitamente esos arbustos, y se alejó de ellos como si éstos se hubiesen prendido en fuego espontáneamente.

-¿Qué tienes? –Cuestionó Trowa.

-¡Aléjate! Son… son…

Sin embargo, no lo escucharon.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas pasaron con los cupones; Dorothy, al ver que el recepcionista era un muchacho de bastante buen ver, se recargó sensualmente sobre el mostrador, dejando que mirase la curvatura de sus pechos por encima de su escandaloso top.

-Hola, guapo. –Alcanzaron a escuchar las chicas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los ex pilotos entraron al gimnasio sin la más mínima educación o de forma sigilosa, ya que estaban rascándose la urticaria que les había provocado aquellas plantas venenosas (excepto Quatre, que tenía de esas plantas en casa y las había reconocido). Al entrar, notaron que no había nadie en el recibidor.

-Bien, vamos, quiero quitarme esta comezón que me vuelve loco. –Murmuró Wufei.

De repente, de tras el mostrador comenzaron a salir ruidos, unos ruidos bastante obvios que les daba a entender lo que podía estar pasando en ese momento.

-¡Que no! –Se escuchaba, mientras ellos pasaban como si nada. -¡Hay! No, no me gustan las chicas… ¡Au! ¡Ah! ¡Aah! ¡Espera, sin dientes! ¡Ow! ¿Ese es tu dedo? ¡AH! ¡Despacio!

-No quiero ni imaginar eso. –Murmuró el 05.

Trowa recordó de pronto aquella idea loca que había tenido de su amante desconocido. Le dio una arqueada, y su almuerzo amenazó con salir por su boca.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pronto, las chicas se reunieron en los vestidores, en donde colocaron sus cosas en los casilleros entre pláticas. Dorothy se lavaba los dientes.

-Vamos primero al baño sauna, Nunca he entrado a uno. –Dijo Sam, mientras se desvestía, mirando todo a su alrededor. –Vaya, es un lugar muy impresionante y grande.

-Y es solo la planta baja. –Murmuró Relena. –Podemos ir al sauna, al fin que cada piso es un gimnasio nuevo.

-¡Si! ¡Usaremos los trajes de baño!

-¡Grrr! –Dijo Dorothy, desde un lavamanos algo alejado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los chicos llegaron al gran salón de los casilleros.

-¿Qué diablos…? –Murmuró Wufei.

Había cerca de 50 casilleros cromados en el ala que habían entrado, 49 de ellos plagados de adhesivos de corazones, flores, estrellas, unicornios rosados… era como si un desfile de niñas de 7 años hubiese pasado por allí, dejando su marca indiscutible. Todas las miradas se fijaron en el único casillero que no contenía calcomanías, a excepción de Quatre, que se adelantó a todos.

-Es mío. –Heero.

-Ni lo sueñes. –Trowa.

-¡Mío! –Duo.

-A un lado. –Wufei.

-Sobre mi cadáver. –Heero.

-¡Muévanse! –Duo.

-¡Basta! –Trowa.

Tirones, empujones, manotazos… Quatre guardó sus cosas en el casillero que no tenía los adhesivos, y cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza, llamando la atención de los combatientes.

-¡Hey! –Gritaron los chicos.

-Ustedes son tan predecibles. –Suspiró el rubio con resignación.

Hubo gruñidos de resignación.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas salieron del vestidor ataviadas con su traje de baño: Relena llevaba uno completo, muy sencillo, color blanco inmaculado, con un tierno broche rosa en el escote; Sam llevaba un traje de dos piezas color negro, de top sin tirantes y un short pequeño bastante decente. Dorothy…

-Algo así me temía. –Relena se llevó la mano al rostro, haciendo una mueca de decepción, mientras Sammy perdía lo poco de inocencia que le quedaba.

La rubia llevaba un bikini de dos piezas (si a eso se le podía llamar pieza), tan pequeño que era imposible saber a ciencia cierta de qué color era, y solo cubría lo necesario sin dejar mucho a la imaginación.

-Oh, Dorothy. –Murmuró Sam. –Eres tan curvilínea y perfecta…

-¿Hace cuanto fue que te operaste los senos? –Cuestionó Relena, sin malicia… más bien con extrema curiosidad. -¿No te dolió?

-¡Para nada! –Fueron solo dos días de hospitalización. –Rió la operada.

La castaña sonrió levemente, mirándose asimismo, y sobre todo su pecho juvenil… y escaso. Estaba que los sostenes que se había comprado en aquella tienda de lencería le ayudaran un poco a "resaltarle".

Las tres chicas entraron a uno de los enormes baños sauna que había en el pasillo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero se puso a calentar.

Wufei, sintiéndose muy hombre, se puso a levantar pesas que casi pesaban lo mismo que él sin hacer alguna clase de calentamiento.

Trowa se subió a una caminadora automática; el panel estaba en un idioma totalmente desconocido para él (era una mezcla de chino mandarín y turco con un poco de haitiano), y comenzó a picarle a lo tonto, convencido de que con algún botón funcionaría. La caminadora comenzó a andar a toda velocidad, haciendo que Trowa corriera como desaforado durante 10 minutos.

Quatre miró la piscina, y se regresó a los enormes vestidores para colocarse su traje de baño.

Duo se puso a trotar alrededor del gimnasio… nadie sabe la razón.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ah que placentero. –Murmuró Dorothy.

Las tres estaban sentadas en la escalinata de madera del baño sauna, que parecía una habitación de algún hotel lujoso; Relena echó un poco de agua sobre los carbones calientes con un cucharon de madera, haciendo que saliese el vapor blanco, llenando a medias el lugar.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos? –Se preguntó suavemente la castaña.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Wufei estaba en la tabla de las pesas, inmóvil y un poco morado; a ambos lados de él estaban dos fortachones tratando de levantar los casi 100kg de peso que tenía en el pecho.

-A-yu-da. –Murmuró, sin aire.

Heero había terminado de calentar; programó una bicicleta estática, con el aire un poco agitado, y subió en ella.

-Ya no tengo buena condición. –Se lamentó.

Trowa seguía en la caminadora, corriendo como loco; no importaba lo que picara en el aparato, siempre el cronómetro volvía a cero y comenzaba de nuevo su carrera.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita máquina de tortura! –Gimió. -¡Detente!

Quatre salió por el portón de la piscina, con un short color azul rey, y una toalla blanca sobre su hombro. La enorme piscina olímpica tenía solo unas cuantas personas nadando, por lo que consideró adecuado el momento para entrar.

-Disculpe. –Escuchó una vocecita.

De repente, frente a él estaba una bella chica, que le llegaba hasta el cuello, de largo cabello negro y ojos intensamente violetas, que le sonreía levemente; llevaba un traje de baño completo, color negro, y el silbato que colgaba de su cuello la delató como una instructora de natación. Decidió ser amable con ella.

-¿Si?

-¿Es usted el líder de los satélites de recursos de los Winner?

-¿Eh? –Se sonrojó levemente. -¿Cómo me ha reconocido?

-Bueno, es que hace un poco hubo un comunicado de la Dra. Irea Winner. –La chica se sonrojó, tímida. –Y dijo que su hermano estaba en la tierra de vacaciones.

A Quatre se le heló la sonrisa… así que Irea había hecho semejante cosa…

Duo, que aun seguía trotando (y adolorido por lo del jabón), se quedó mirando en dirección a la piscina donde estaban conversando Quatre y aquella chica… frunció el ceño, un tanto confuso por la escena (sin detenerse), y se estrelló contra un sujeto que corría como loco en una caminadora, bañado en sudor; la banda automáticamente los empujó a ambos contra la bicicleta estática donde Heero pedaleaba tranquilamente.

-Idiotas. –Dijo el 01, sin voltear a verlos o detenerse.

-Oh, Duo. –Trowa abrazó al 02, sin importar el espectáculo que daba o lo que sentía. -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por bajarme de ese aparato infernal!

-Gracias, creo. –Duo comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo por el abrazo. –Hey… ya…

-Hey, par de nenas. –Wufei les interrumpió, mirándose tan galante como si no hubiese sido aplastado humillantemente hacía un rato. -¿Con quién está Quatre?

Trowa soltó a Duo en ese momento, como si hubiese sido hiedra venenosa, ante la confusión del 02.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas se dieron un regaderazo al salir del baño sauna, frescas y despejadas; las tres decidieron salir a nadar un poco en la piscina, entre risitas y murmullos.

-Hey, ¿no es ese Quatre? –Cuestionó Sammy.

Las tres chicas miraron hacia donde estaba el muchacho, conversando alegremente con la chica.

-Sí, pero que extraño. –Murmuró Relena. –Estará ligando.

-Claro que no, es más gay que Dekim Barton. –Dorothy levantó una mano, dejando confusa a Relena, haciendo que sus implantes rebotaran de forma escandalosa. -¡QUATRE!

El rubio volteó, algo aterrado por escuchar aquella voz; miró a las tres chicas, pero sobre todo los pechos saltarines de la rubia agitarse en ese casi inexistente traje de baño; su parte heterosexual le hizo dar una fuerte hemorragia nasal, que lo noqueó en el acto.

-¡Joven Quatre! –Se alarmó la instructora de natación, al verlo en el suelo, sangrando.

Dorothy se mostró sinceramente confusa.

-Quatre no es gay. –Dijo Relena.

-Es virgen. –Finalizó Sam.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo miraba con Wufei la piscina; Heero y Trowa, al ver la escenita con Dorothy, se dieron a la fuga, retirándose al baño sauna, por su bien.

-Qué horror. –Murmuró el 05. –Esa mujer se puso bolas de bolos en el pecho.

-¿Quién es esa mujer? –Cuestionó el 02. Había tenido una punzada de celos.

-Da igual, a Quatre no le interesa. –Alzó los hombros. –Solo ha tenido un shock por el espectáculo de Dorothy.

-Ajá. –Pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, vamos, deja de ver novelas mexicanas. –Dijo el 05, mirando hacia el cielo.

No veo novelas. Si no te callas, te haré lo que a Trowa y tu serás UKE.

-¿Qué le pasó a Trowa? –Cuestionó el 02, curioso.

-Nada. –Contestó, pálido por la idea.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre fue llevado a la enfermería por la instructora; la camilla en donde llevaban al chico inconsciente pasó por el angosto pasillo donde estaban los baños sauna. Al pasar, la camilla rozó las palancas de la temperatura de dos baños, colocándolos al máximo, y cerrando las puertas con la misma palanca. Por fortuna, uno estaba desocupado.

-¿Escuchaste algo? –Cuestionó Trowa.

Ambos estaban dentro del baño sauna, con solo una minúscula toalla cubriendo lo necesario.

-Parecía un carrito. –Contestó el 01.

-Oh bueno. –Suspiró, sofocado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las chicas nadaron tranquilamente en la piscina, Dorothy matando a uno que otro incauto con su casi inexistente bikini.

-Oye, si Quatre está aquí, quiere decir que todos pueden estarlo, ¿no? –Murmuró Sam.

-Sí, no lo dudo. –Suspiró Relena.

-Oye, Heero te adora.

La castaña se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sammy?

-Porque… bueno, siempre encuentra la forma de estar cerca de ti… indirectamente, pero siempre está allí. –Suspiró. –Como quisiera que Trowa fuera así.

-¿No es atento contigo?

-Bueno, sí, pero a veces es como si… no lo completara.

Relena tuvo un escalofrío.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre abrió los ojos, sintiéndose mareado; su primera visión fue Duo, que le miraba con preocupación… "Duo, eres un buen amigo", pensó, "pero realmente me gustaría que fuese Trowa el que estuviera aquí, si tan solo yo le importaba…"

-¿Ya despertó? –Escuchó la voz de la instructora.

-Eso creo. –Duo sonrió. -¿Cómo te sientes, amigo?

-Mareado. –Contestó levemente.

-Creo que sería mejor que se fuera a descansar, joven Quatre. –Murmuró aquella chica con ternura.

-No se preocupe, señorita, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento. –Contestó el rubio en el mismo tono.

De pronto, Duo comenzó a sentirse una intromisión entre esos dos… no, ella era la intromisión, no tenía negocio alguno en ese cuadro. ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso?

-Creo que tiene razón, Quatre. –Dijo el 02, en un inusual tono de voz grave. –Es mejor que vayas a descansar, fue un sangrado algo fuerte.

-Es que no lo viste. –El rubio puso una mueca de asco.

-Si lo vimos. –Ambos al mismo tiempo.

La chica rió levemente. Duo solo dibujó media sonrisa, no muy animado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y pronto cerrarían el gimnasio; los ex pilotos Wufei, Duo y Quatre se encontraban con las tres chicas en la entrada, esperando.

-¡Aquí está! –Dorothy mostró su membresía Platinum Plus a los demás.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –Sam le miró, asombrada.

-Pues con la boca.

-¿Hablando?

-Yo sé lo que quiero decir.

Los tres muchachos se asquearon.

-Oigan, chicos, Heero y Trowa ya se han demorado bastante. –Relena murmuró, mirando hacia el hotel con cierta preocupación.

-Deben de estar muy entretenidos. –Dijo Sam.

-Mejor vámonos, ya llegarán a casa. –Dorothy se fue caminando hacia el auto, donde Peygan los estaba esperando.

-Iremos con ustedes. –Dijo Quatre. –Que Heero tiene las llaves del otro auto.

-¡Andando!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos chicos de intendencia iban cerrando las llaves del baño sauna de hombres, platicando alegremente de lo que les había ocurrido en el día.

-Si, y la chica esa lo hizo heterosexual de nuevo.

-No creo, si acaso bisexual.

-Oye, mira, este sauna está a todo lo que da; qué bueno que no hay gente, porque la palanca tiene el defecto de cerrar la puerta cuando está al máximo.

-Hay que hablarlo en gerencia… ¡Agh!

Al abrir la puerta del baño sauna, el cuerpo de un muchacho castaño había caído al suelo, visiblemente deshidratado; al fondo, un japonés estaba inconsciente en un escalón del sauna.

-¡Llamen a urgencias…!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dedicado a Rele Rinoa Neko Lena (ella, pues); a Q-chan y a Shini.

Eli.


	13. La Playa el viaje

**GUNDAM WING**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XIII. La playa (el viaje).**

-Estoy tan cansado. –Se quejó Quatre, esparcido a lo largo del sofá más grande.

-Es por la pérdida de sangre. –Contestó Duo, sentado en el recarga brazos del mismo.

Relena colgó el teléfono.

-Ay, no me culpen de eso, que ya me dio resaca de escuchar los gritos. –Se quejó la disoluta Dorothy, sentada en el sofá individual, leyendo una revista para adolescentes.

-¿Cómo están? –Cuestionó Sam, preocupada.

-Están bien. –Relena suspiró. –Trowa sigue inconsciente, pero Heero ya quiere salir del hospital.

-Ya veo.

-Qué bonita vista.

Todos voltearon hacia donde estaba Wufei, algo extrañados; el muchacho se encontraba en uno de los tantos balcones de la casa, mirando hacia el hermoso mar que estaba a prudente distancia de ellos, de un color intensamente azul, con un sol rojizo que bajaba para ocultarse tras el espeso mar…

-No se oculta, es porque la tierra está girando y… ¡Cof, cof, cof! –Duo comenzó a ahogarse con su saliva.

-Ya quedamos que no debes pelear con la narradora. –Murmuró Quatre.

Relena se acercó al 05, con algo de timidez; hubo expectación.

-Ciertamente tenía algo de tiempo sin mirar el atardecer desde este balcón. –Dijo la castaña con suavidad. –Es muy bello.

-Siempre hay poco tiempo para apreciar lo que nos rodea.

-Recuerdo, cuando era pequeña, que me gustaba mucho ver el atardecer desde la arena en la casa de playa de mis padres, me relajaba tanto y me hacía tan feliz…

-¡¿Tienes una casa en la playa? –Interrumpió el romanticismo Sam, con su voz de mujer lobo.

Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir, auuu… y a Quatre le dio un ataque de risa.

-Eh, si. –La castaña le miró, extrañada.

-Wow, imagínalo, podemos ir allí a pasar un rato agradable.

Wufei, aun de pie en el balcón, miró a aquella rubia, anonado, al igual que Duo y Dorothy… Quatre aun seguía con su ataque de risa.

-Bueno, apoyo la moción. –Dorothy exclamó, bastante calmada.

-Supongo que no pasará nada si vamos para allá. –La castaña sonrió. –Es una casa algo pequeña, pero podemos quedarnos todos allí cómodamente.

-Está bien, ¡vamos a la playa! –Duo se mostró automáticamente animado.

-¡Pero cuando vuelva Trowa! –Gritó la mujer lobo.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó el 05, mirando al 04 tirado en la alfombra, revolcándose de la risa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

8pm.

Heero y Trowa regresaban a casa, con notables y oscuras ojeras de cansancio. La ambulancia los había dejado tirados en la pura entrada de la casa, en donde Relena y Sam los esperaban, animadas.

-¡Trowa! –Sam se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¡Espera, Sammy…! –Gritó Relena.

El 03, débil como estaba, cayó de espaldas al suelo con aquella rubia encima. Heero no tuvo fuerzas siquiera para burlarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

6am.

-¡Atención, FIRMES!

Toda la casa fue invadida por aquella horrenda voz amplificada con una bocina de alta potencia. Relena se llevó la mano a la cabeza, obligándose a sentarse en la cama, convencida de que todos se levantarían malhumorados.

-Dorothy necesita clases de control. –Dijo, levantándose del todo de la cama, estirándose un poco. –O alguien terminará atándola y arrojándola a un precipicio dentro de una bolsa.

Caminó hacia la puerta, aun bostezando, adormecida por las escasas horas de sueño que había tenido tras la llegada del moribundo Heero; al abrirla, se llevó una gran sorpresa: fuera de sus respectivas habitaciones, se encontraban Heero, Wufei, Trowa (con Sam sentada en el suelo, parcialmente dormida), Duo y un muy adormecido Quatre.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Cuestionó la castaña.

-Bueno, se hacen dos horas hacia la casa de playa. –Razonó Dorothy, frente al grupo, aun vistiendo su finísima bata de dormir. –Así que hay que levantarse temprano, y la mejor forma de levantar a este montón de holgazanes es a la forma militar.

-Bien, tu argumento es válido…

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Así está la cosa. –Comenzó Heero.

En la entrada de la gran casa se encontraban ya todos despiertos, desayunados, bañados y parcialmente atentos con sus respectivas maletas, mirando expectante al muchacho… excepto Sam y Dorothy, que se compartían sus cosméticos.

-Solamente está el automóvil pequeño, ya que el otro fue detenido ayer porque no llevaba mi permiso de conducir. –Dijo, desviando la mirada, levemente apenado. –Así que tenemos solo un automóvil en donde solamente caben, muy ajustados, seis personas y el equipaje de todos.

-¿Y los otros dos? –Cuestionó Wufei.

-Bueno, está la motocicleta.

Hubo silencio. Aparentemente, nadie quería ir tragando bichos en ese aparato tan peligroso (¿?).

-De acuerdo, yo iré en la motocicleta. –Suspiró el 01. –Pero, de igual forma, alguien tene que venir.

-No. –Relena negó frenéticamente. –Me da terror ese aparato… además, aun no estás en condiciones de conducir ese aparato.

-¡Yo voy contigo, Yuy! –Gritó Dorothy, en uno de sus normales locuras matinales.

-Ni de coña. –Murmuró el 01.

-¡Yo voy con Dorothy! –Gritó la mujer lobo.

-¿Sabes usar una motocicleta? –Trowa.

-Bueno, no.

-Dorothy tampoco.

Risa maligna.

-Bueno, ¿y entonces?

-Yo me voy en la motocicleta. –Duo.

-Voy contigo, si quieres. –Trowa.

Wufei puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No me dejes sola, Trowa! –Sam.

-No me dejes sola, Trowa. –Imitó Quatre, quedo.

-¡Pues que Heero se vaya en la motocicleta con Duo y asunto arreglado! –Se exasperó el 05.

Hubo cese de reclamos.

-Decidido. –Sonrió Relena. –Nos vamos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo, con el casco en las enguantadas manos, observaba como los demás subían felizmente cuales sardinas al automóvil. Sus manos estaban temblando de nerviosismo.

-No me digas que te da miedo la motocicleta. –Dijo Heero, de pie tras él, colocándose el casco.

-No seas ridículo. –Espetó el 02. –Me ha dado frío.

-Sí, frío. –Suspiró. –Andando.

Ambos se subieron a la motocicleta, Duo colocándose su casco. En los labios del 01 había una leve sonrisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Fue un camino largo, pero bastante animado en el automóvil; Wufei condujo la primera media hora, pero después de manejar como si fuera el Mario Kart Assasinate Mode (¿?), Dorothy tomó el control del vehículo tras una breve discusión (Quatre dormía, Relena no conduce, Sam no conduce, Trowa aun no está en "codiciones"), encomendados a todos los dioses, menos a Duo.

-Estoy algo preocupada. –Murmuró Relena.

Ella se encontraba en la parte trasera junto a Trowa (que tenía a un muy feliz Quatre dormido sobre su hombro, llenándolo de babas) y a Wufei, que miraba distraídamente por la ventana, con aire molesto. Sam distraía en pláticas a la conductora.

-¿De Dorothy? –Cuestionó el 03.

-No, por Heero, tal vez quería venirse en el automóvil.

-No creo que le importe demasiado.

-¿Y a Duo?

-Duo debe estar muy contento. –Murmuró el 05.

El 02 conducía de forma tranquila justo detrás del automóvil… se sentía demasiado nervioso sintiendo los brazos de Heero alrededor de su cintura, aunque era absurdo sentirse así, ya que hubo muchas ocasiones en las que ambos estuvieron en tal posición…

-Hey. –Le dijo Heero. -¿Quieres que conduzca?

-De acuerdo. –Dijo, sin pensarlo.

Se detuvo al lado de la carretera el tiempo suficiente para cambiar de lugar… al subirse detrás de Heero, se dio cuenta que tendría que sujetarse de él. Con sumo cuidado, colocó ambas manos en los costados de su abdomen, tratando de no hacer demasiada presión, tratando de no molestarlo. El 01 avanzó con algo de lentitud al principio, y Duo notó que ya no se miraba el auto a lo lejos.

-Oye, vamos algo atrasados. –Aclaró Duo.

-Descuida, los alcanzaremos pronto.

-¿Qué…?

De repente, Heero aceleró la motocicleta a todo lo que daba, dejando escuchar el rechinido de la llanta sobre el pavimento a varios metros a la redonda, obligando a Duo a tomarse de él en un medio abrazo.

-¡HEERO! –Gritó, notando que las cosas a ambos lados comenzaban a borrarse. -¡Vas muy rápido!

Aquel aparato alcanzó la monstruosa velocidad de 200km/h, y parecía que no bajaría de esa velocidad… por el contrario, se incrementaba.

-¡NOS VAS A MATAR! –Gritó de nuevo.

Heero no parecía escuchar los gritos de su acompañante, la velocidad lo había hecho sordo, asumió; Duo, temiendo que su vida terminara en cualquier momento, se abrazó con fuerza al piloto, cerrando los ojos y encomendándose a todos los dioses que se sabía… excepto a él mismo, claro está.

Bajo el casco, Heero sonrió ampliamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Cuestionó Dorothy.

Al lado de ellos pasó un aparato a gran velocidad, rebasándolos con suma facilidad, y haciendo sonar el claxon del auto que venía por el carril del sentido contrario… e hizo que a todos (si, a todos) se les helara la sangre.

-¿Es ese Duo? –Cuestionó Sam, petrificada. –Se van a matar.

-No, Duo no es tan arbitrario para conducir. –Dijo Wufei.

-Heero sí. –Relena se miró sombría.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! –Gritó Dorothy, despertando a Quatre de su siesta. -¡Nos ganarán!

-¿Quién ganará qué? –Dijo el rubio, acomodado al lado de Trowa.

Dorothy, con una sonrisa divertida (malvada) en el rostro, pisó el acelerador a fondo, subiendo de 90 a 220km/h; el pequeño auto tomó velocidad en poco tiempo, haciendo que los pasajeros de atrás gritaran de horror al sentirse extrañamente pegados al asiento, y las del frente dieran un grito de emoción.

-¡Alcánzalos, Dorothy! –Gritó Sam, alterando a Trowa.

Pronto, la motocicleta a alta velocidad fue visible frente a ellos… al igual que un pequeño pueblo costero, de calles estrechas.

-¡Dorothy! –Gritó Relena, al ver que no disminuía la velocidad al entrar al pueblo. -¡El puesto!

-¡La anciana! –Quatre.

-¡El perro! –Trowa… respectivo aullido canino.

-Hay, no. –Wufei.

Pasaron a toda velocidad por la callecita principal del pueblo, espantando a toda la gente, a diferencia del limpio paso de la motocicleta; ésta esquivó con facilidad un enorme camión de carga que abarcaba la mitad de la calle, pero Dorothy parecía ir directamente hacia él.

-¡IZQUIERDA!

-¡DERECHA!

-¡Uju!

El auto pasó rozando aquél enorme camión de carga, justo en el momento que miraban cómo el loco motorista daba una vuelta arbitraria en una callecita pequeña, de bajada que daba justo al malecón.

-¡Por allá! –Gritó Sam.

Relena se miraba verde del mareo y el susto.

Dorothy dio un volantazo en el último momento, haciendo que el autito casi se volcara a dar una vuelta tan cerrada en aquella callecita; se llevó de corbata dos puestos de frutas, una jaula de gallinas y varias canastas de peces… más adelante, en la bajada, la calle finalizaba en una pequeña rampa que daba hacia la playa, y Dorothy parecía no detenerse.

-¡Frena , Dorothy! –Gritó Quatre, alterado.

-Ya es tarde. –Dijo ella.

Y el autito voló por los aires, con el paisaje del hermoso mar azul por debajo de éste…

-0-0-0-0-0-

La motocicleta estaba detenida justo al final de aquella callecita, que finalizaba en la playa, contemplando el hermoso paisaje… y como el pequeño carrito salía volando por esa rampa improvisada, dejando a los pasajeros de la motocicleta boquiabiertos.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. –Dijo Heero, alcanzando a ver la amplia sonrisa psicópata de la conductora.

-Oh, por Dios. –Murmuró Duo, mirando el momento exacto en que Relena expulsaba su almuerzo al aire, regresando a la dueña y a todos los pasajeros del asiento trasero.

Un trastazo interrumpió la paz del lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno, lo positivo de todo esto es que llegamos bien y antes de lo esperado. –Sonrió Sam, mirando el mar frente a ella… con sangre corriendo por su frente hasta su mentón, así como desde su labio inferior.

Detrás de ella, los paramédicos curaban a Quatre, que tenía una contusión en la cabeza, de donde salía sangre por su frente y nariz; Trowa, todo golpeado, se quitaba la camisa vomitada (y babeada), para limpiarse los restos de comida que tenía en el rostro con lo poco que quedaba de limpio. Relena, en blusa interior, despeinada y algo raspada, estaba sentada en una gran roca cercana, apenada, con Heero a su lado; Wufei enjuagaba, todo raspado, su camisa dentro del agua del mar… y Dorothy estaba atrapada dentro del autito achatado, que se había estrellado con una gran roca del malecón, mientras los bomberos aun intentaban sacarla, pues el agua ya llegaba hasta arriba de las llantas.

-¿Cuál es tu concepto de "bien"? –Cuestionó Duo, cerca de ella.

-Dorothy es muy buena conductora.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Te gusta o qué?

-¡Ella es genial!

Duo puso los ojos en blanco.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Llegaron en taxi a la casa de Relena, tardando cerca de cuatro horas, ya que debieron ir a testificar por todos los accidentes ocurridos, y a que Relena expidiera un cheque para pagar los daños ocasionados por Dorothy y el exceso de velocidad de ambos. La casa de relena era una modesta mansión de tres pisos, con un balcón transparente en el segundo, y una terraza arriba del primero. Estaba rodeado de un enorme jardín tupido de flores exóticas.

-Bueno, llegamos. –Sonrió Relena.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos excepto Heero y Dorothy (que estaba inmovilizada del cuello por un collarín, vendada de un brazo y con una cinta en la nariz).

-¿Esto es pequeño? –Cuestionó Sam.

-Para Relena, si. –Wufei se adelantó, algo adolorido, cargando tres maletas que no le pertenecían. –Andando, montón de… ¡Igh!

En la entrada de la casa, vestido con su traje de mayordomo playero (saco, camisa blanca y bermudas negras) se encontraba ya el buen Peygan, como un terrible espanto.

-Buenas tardes, joven Wufei. –Saludó el mayordomo.

-¡Peygan! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? –Cuestionó la muy confundida Relena.

-Su helicóptero nuevo ya fue entregado, señorita Relena, así que decidí traerlo y, de paso, limpiar un poco la casa.

-¿Helicóptero? –Cuestionaron todos?

-Oh, de haberlo sabido. –Sonrió, apenada.

Todos guardaron un sombrío silencio (incluso Dorothy, que ya estaba drogada por los anestésicos recetados). A lo lejos se escuchó el graznido de una gaviota.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Niños, los anestésicos mezclados con café son malos, hacen volar los autos, ¿verdad Q-chan?

Saludos

Ani Li L. S.

PD… próximo capítulo… La playa, locura en la piscina.


	14. La playa Locura en la piscina

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados.**

**Capítulo XIV. La playa. Locura en la piscina.**

La casa tenía cuatro habitaciones, tres baños, una piscina, una terraza, un mini bar cercano a la piscina con techo de palma, y, tras un hermoso cerco blanco, estaba la orilla de la playa, cuyas aguas transparentes y tranquilas destellaban gloriosamente ante los huéspedes del lugar.

-Yo quiero ir a la playa. –Murmuró Sam, extasiada, rodeada de sus maletas.

-Iremos más tarde. –Exclamó Trowa, a su lado. –Hay que acomodarnos primero y después…

Sin embargo, a la chica le importó un bledo, y salió corriendo hacia el patio, deshaciéndose de su vestimenta, quedando en un bikini extrañamente parecido al de Dorothy, solo que éste cubría un poco más, dejando un tiradero a su paso hacia la playa.

-Eres su mula de carga, Trowa. –Dijo Quatre, tenso, subiendo su pequeña maleta por las escaleras.

El 03 negó con la cabeza, mirando el montón de maletas que tenía que subir sin ayuda; tras él se encontraba Dorothy, en su silla de ruedas, totalmente drogada por los medicamentos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Almorzaron a eso de las 3pm.

Heero y Relena fueron a tomar asiento en una banca del patio, para observar la playa tranquilamente.

Quatre entró a nadar en la piscina inmediatamente después de comer, algo molesto; sin embargo, fue sacado por Wufei unos momentos después gracias a un intenso calambre… claro que la piscina tenía metro y medio de profundidad, por lo que el 05 se raspó las rodillas al saltar.

-¡No! ¡No! –Jadeaba el 04.

Dorothy seguía drogada y abandonada en la sala, en el mismo lugar que cuando llegaron.

Trowa y Duo se encontraban sentados sobre las altas sillas del mini bar, recargados en la barra, mirando soñadoramente el montón de bebidas embriagantes que había en la pared, en botellas multicolores de vidrio.

-Con esto tendremos a Dorothy ebria todos los días. –Murmuró Duo.

-¿Con los anestésicos puede beber alcohol?

-Lo dudo, pero ella le dará igual.

-Habrá que encontrar donde ocultar el cuerpo.

El 02 asintió, despreocupado, al igual que Trowa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

7pm.

-¡Es hora de jugar! –Gritó Dorothy, con voz gangosa por el collarín y la cinta en su nariz, de pie con una botella de brandy en la mano. –Este juego se llama, "yo nunca he…"

Estaban todos reunidos (en contra de su voluntad) alrededor de la mesa de playa que estaba al lado de la piscina; Dorothy había puesto tres botellas vistosas, una con rol, otra con tequila y otra más con vodka… y muchas copitas pequeñas.

-¿De que se trata? –Cuestionó la muy roja y adolorida Sammy, sentada entre Trowa y Relena.

-Bueno, se trata de que uno de nosotros dice algo que nunca ha hecho, y aquel que lo haya hecho debe tomarse un "caballito" de alcohol.

-¿Puedes tomar alcohol con tus anestésicos? –Cuestionó Relena, algo inocente.

-¡Claro, señorita Relena! –Mintió con vil descaro. –Miren, yo comienzo. Yo nunca he bailado en ropa interior frente a un espejo.

Todos se miraron. Sam, animada por el juego de su amiga, se llevó a los labios uno de los vasitos que Dorothy había llenado con diversas bebidas, sintiendo el quemante sabor del liquido bajando por su garganta.

-Ay. –Se quejó, poco después de tomarlo.

-Je, je, a Sam le gusta bailar. –Rió Dorothy malévolamente.

Todos se miraron, y alzaron los hombros, lo suficientemente aburridos como para hacer semejante tontería (sobre todo, viniendo de Dorothy). Relena, apenada por no saber tomar alcohol, decidió seguirles el juego sin decir algo.

-Tú sigues, Wufei. –Rió la maligna rubia.

-Hmm. –Pensó un poco. –Yo nunca he estado observando secretamente a alguien.

Hubo silencio. Todos los pilotos se tomaron de golpe un vasito, Quatre tosiendo un poco.

-Su trabajo, claro. –Murmuró Sam.

Dorothy pensó que eran unos pervertidos. Ellos solo se hicieron tontos.

-Yo nunca me he quedado encerrado en una habitación. –Murmuró Quatre.

Duo, algo malhumorado, se tomó otra copita más, al igual que Heero, Wufei y Relena, que le dio un ataque de tos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Snif… ¡Ja,ja,ja! –Rió Dorothy.

-Yo nunca he… saltado de un edificio. –Dijo Duo.

Heero bebió, cual vil roca, al igual que Wufei.

-Yo nunca me he enamorado de un compañero. –Dijo Relena.

Todos tomaron una copa, ante el asombro de ellos mismos.

-Yo nunca he amenazado a alguien. –Dijo Heero, aunque todos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

Todos bebieron, exceptuando a Relena y Sam.

-¿Tú también, Quatre? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Claro. –Dijo, algo desanimado.

Relena ya se sentía muy mareada… en general, todos se sentían muy mareados, anormalmente mareados sería la palabra indicada, siendo que no habían tomado mucho. Dorothy reía y reía cual vil loca.

-Yo nunca he estado enamorada de una persona de mi mismo sexo. –Dijo la muy mareada Sam.

Hubo expectación de ebrios. Quatre fue el primero, seguido de Duo, luego de Trowa, y al final, Heero. Relena no lo notó, al estar demasiado mareada para percatarse… de repente, todos comenzaron a soltar confesiones, impulsados por el valor alcoholico.

-¡Yo nunca he usado ropa interior de otro sexo!

-¡Yo nunca he robado en una tienda de lencería!

-¡Yo nunca he tenido un beso francés!

-¡Yo nunca he hecho sexo oral!

-¡Yo nunca he violado a alguien!

-¡Yo nunca he…!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una hora más tarde.

Relena vomitaba en un macetero cercano.

Heero cantaba "Cry for the dream" de forma estóica, subido sobre la mesa donde antes estaban las bebidas, cuyas botellas corrían vacías por el suelo y terminaban en la piscina.

Trowa y Duo estaban abrazados, tirandos bajo una palmera, lloriqueando la razón del porqué jamás los correspondería… el 03 sin saber lo que hacía.

-¡Nunca me mirará más que como un amigo! –Se quejaba Duo.

-¡Yo si te querré! –Decía Trowa. –Pero como piensas que tengo a Sam no me haces el p*tero caso.

-¡Tú declara lo que sientes!

-¡Te amo, Duo!

-¡Yo también te amo, amigo!

Quatre estaba trepado en el techo de la terraza, dando justo hacia la piscina, aleteando como un ave, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

-¡Puedo volar! ¡Puedo volar! –Gritaba, en dirección a la piscina. -¡Adiós amigos! ¡Padre! ¡Ya voy a casa!

Dorothy y Sammantha estaban metidas en la piscina, totalmente desnudas, y diciendo frases estúpidas de las que se reían… la loca ya no traía el collarín ni sus vendajes.

-¡La p*ta que te parió!

-¡Tu mamá!

-¡Dale guerra!

-¡Con chanclas!

-¡La trompa azul!

-¡Huevos revueltos!

-Señorita Relena. –Peygan se acercó a ella, que se limpiaba la boca, y se miraba muy mareada, con el teléfono en mano. –Tiene una llamada de Milliardo Peacekraft.

-¿De mi hermano? –Dijo, toda mareada… y miró fijamente al mayordomo. –Oye, Peigan, ¿no tienes ojos? O es que tienes los párpados muy grandes… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Podemos mandar operarte.

-Señorita Relena, eh…

-¿Hola? –Contestó la castaña, dejando anonado a su mayordomo.

-Relena, me da gusto escucharte. –Se escuchó la pacífica voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea. –No había sabido de ti, y me tenías algo preocupado…

-¡¿PREOCUPADO? ¿Tú? –Gritó, con Heero al fondo bailando como un estóico robot una canción llamada "Au se te pego" [1] sobre la misma mesita. –Tú nunca te has preocupado por mí, yo me las puedo resolver muy bien. –Mientras Quatre caía de panzazo sobre la piscina. –Ahora vete a c*ingar a tu madre. –Sin recordar que tenían la misma madre. –Y manda mis saludos a Noin. –Dijo, colgando.

Wufei había estado vociferando en chino, luego, después de llorar por alguien llamado Meiran, cayó inconsciente bajo una palmera, en una banca color madera; Duo y Trowa, recuperados de su ataque pero sintiéndose payasos de circo, le pintaron figuras amorfas en la cara y brazos, así como una gruesa inscripción en su frente con marcador, que decía: Yo amo a Relena Darlian, y Heero es gay. Ambos cómplices rieron hasta que a Trowa le dieron nauseas y vomitó sobre el inconsciente Wufei.

Todo lo demás fue borroso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ugh. –Se quejó Heero, levantando la cabeza, notando que se encontraba aun recostado sobre la mesita blanca. Sentía que el sol de medio día le estaba quemando la nuca. -¿Qué pasó…?

Se sentó, mirando la catástrofe alrededor: Duo y Trowa dormían abrazados bajo una palmera, sin camiseta, llenos de dibujos arcanos que parecían dibujados por niños; en la piscina, Sam, totalmente desnuda, estaba dormida sobre un flotador… los restos de comida en el agua indicaban que había regresado el almuerzo del día anterior.

-¿Relena? –Cuestionó, algo asustado mirando a todos lados.

Observó a Dorothy tirada en el suelo, a un lado de la piscina, totalmente desnuda; asqueado, desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Quatre, tirado al lado de la barra del mini bar, así como Wufei aun en la banca lleno de hojitas de árbol. Relena estaba tirada al lado del cerco que daba a la playa, y, extrañamente colgando de la rama de un gran naranjo, se encontraba su blusa azul cielo, al igual que su sostén del mismo color.

-Joven Heero. –El buen Peygan se apareció a un lado de él, como un espanto. -¿Quiere que llame a urgencias?

-¿Urgencias? –Cuestionó el 01, anonado. –No lo sé… ¿debemos?

-Anoche, la señorita Dorothy vació parte de su medicamento dentro de tres botellas de alcohol, que asumo bebieron anoche, por eso le recomendaba lo de urgencias.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Iba a batirla a tiros desde el segundo piso, pero me he quedado sin municiones. –Dijo, mientras sacaba su escuadra de su bolsillo y la miraba fijamente, como quien mira un recuerdo hermoso.

-La próxima vez no dudes en pedirme municiones. Ahora, hay que llevar a Relena a su habitación antes de que despierte, o se pondrá realmente mal.

-Sí, joven Heero.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando finalmente estaban todos sentados a la mesa, tostados por el sol (en el caso de Sam, con quemaduras de segundo grado), y bastante dolidos de la cabeza y otras partes de cuerpo por culpa de la resaca por la fiesta del día anterior; probaron, con algo de asco, el primer bocado después de doce horas, una abundante ensalada fresca y deliciosa.

-Es horrible beber alcohol. –Se quejó Relena, sirviéndose ensalada en su plato. –No recuerdo nada de lo que hice ayer, solo a alguien cantando "Cry for the dream" de forma espantosa.

Sam reía por las inscripciones aun legibles sobre el rostro del malhumorado Wufei, que atacaba sin piedad alguna el gran tazón de ensalada que estaba a la mitad de la mesa redonda. Heero tosió, consciente de su canción.

-Me siento tan adolorida. –Se quejó la bronceada Dorothy, collarín puesto. –No encuentro mis medicamentos por ningún lado.

-Sufre, zorra. –Musitó Quatre, también muy adolorido por el panzazo a la piscina.

-Creo que las bebidas alcohólicas estarán fuera de casa por un rato. –Dijo el muy garabateado Trowa.

-Oye, Trowa. –El muy garabateado Duo se acercó a él, murmurando, poniéndolo nervioso, -¿Ayer me dijiste que me amabas?

-¡¿QUE YO QUE? –El 03 se levantó de golpe de la mesa, recibiendo la mirada indignada de sus compañeros.

Duo se extrañó bastante. Los demás miraban fijamente al latino.

-Calma. –Dorothy rió, entre muecas de dolor y sorbidas por la nariz. –Si estaban bien drogados.

-¡Es culpa tuya, Dorothy Catalonia! –Gritó, apuntándole, totalmente rojo. –Yo no dije nada… Olvídenlo.

Trowa se alejó de la mesa, visiblemente molesto, ante la confusión de todos; Quatre entrecerró la mirada turquesa, y Duo… se sonrojó levemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Tengo un juego nuevo. –Murmuró Wufei.

Todos se asquearon ante la idea. Se encontraban cómodamente esparcidos en la pequeña salita de la casa, suelo, sofá, alfombra, etc. Sam abrazaba posesivamente a Trowa, visiblemente más tranquilo.

-No tiene nada que ver con alcohol. –Completó, antes que decidieran lincharlo, mientras doblaba entretenidamente algunos papelitos, y los echa en un tazón transparente. –Estoy pensando en que hay que salir a conocer el lugar.

-Eso me agrada. –Murmuró Quatre.

-PERO… -Dobló el último papelito, y lo echo al copón. –Serán citas de a dos.

Silencio.

-¿Podemos hacer eso? –Cuestionó Duo nervioso.

-¡No quiero alejarme de ti, Trowa! –Gritó la mujer lobo, ensordeciendo a su novio.

-Pues yo pienso que es una buena idea, Sam. –Dijo él, estoico.

-¡Pero Trowa…!

-¿A alguien más le parece que no debamos hacerlo?

Heero entrecerró la mirada. Relena sonreía.

-Bien. –Wufei sacó el primer papelito. –Que la suerte los acompañe. –Abrió el papelito, ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros. –El primero es… Trowa.

-¿Será por sorteo? –Cuestionó el nombrado.

-Claro, es lo divertido del asunto. Podría tocarnos con cualquiera. –Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Trowa se puso muy nervioso, al pensar que podía tocarle con Duo… o peor aún, compartía la misma fantasía horrible de sus compañeros pilotos: el salir con Dorothy Catalonia. Les dieron un ataque de nauseas.

-Trowa. –Murmuró Sam.

-Bien, su pareja será… -Sacó otro papelito del tazón y lo abrió. De pronto, hubo una extraña tensión en el ambiente. –Quatre.

Trowa suspiró, aliviado de que no fuese Duo o la rubia de cejas anti naturales. Sam se tranquilizó, sabiendo que Quatre era el mejor amigo de su novio (o eso creía la ilusa); Quatre…

-¿Te sientes bien? –Cuestionó Duo al 04.

Hubo mariposas, nubes multicolores, corazones rojos, arcoíris, flores fragantes…. Había todo un paraíso en la feliz mirada de Quatre; era lo que esperaba, un tiempo a solas con él (como en los viejos tiempos), para hacerle entender que aquella mujer lobo no era para él.

-La siguiente pareja será… Heero. –Dijo, abriendo un papelito. –Y Sammantha.

Heero se puso pálido. Sam asintió con una sonrisa, aunque algo preocupada de que Trowa no objetara nada por la decisión… Heero era un buen chico, asumió.

-¡¿Salir con el clon de Dorothy? -Cuestionó el 01, pálido y asustado, en un murmullo.

-Heero, no exageres. –Murmuró Relena, sin sentir celos, pues confiaba ciegamente en la chica. –Confío en ti, Heero.

-¡Yo saco el siguiente! –Gritó Duo, temiendo por su vida, y arrebató un papelito del tazón. –Dice… 05… ¿qué significa esto?

-Es Wufei, so inútil. –Dijo Trowa.

-Ah. –Dijo, estúpidamente. –Bueno, ya. –Tomó otro papelito. –Va Wufei con… Relena.

El 05 sonrió, suspicaz. Heero frunció el ceño. Relena sonreía, inmutable… y Duo tuvo un ataque de histeria.

-¡NO! ¡NO SALDRE CON DOROTHY! –Gritó como desaforado, mirando que la violenta (y golpeada) rubia estaba inconsciente por su medicamento, en una silla de ruedas, con el collarín y sus respectivos vendajes.

-Pues, a lo más que harás, será empujarla. –Dijo el 05. –Con la cantidad de sedantes que le dimos no va a despertar en varios días. Puedes dejarla abandonada por ahí e irte a conocer el lugar junto con Trowa y Quatre.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? –Dijeron Sam y Relena al mismo tiempo.

Trowa se asustó ante la idea de tener a Duo tan cerca. Quatre era demasiado feliz para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Duo consideró la primera posibilidad, no sería capaz de interrumpir en la segunda.

-Creo que con esto finalizamos. –Sonrió el autor de tal juego. –Suerte, chicos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saludos… Vienen las citas.

Ani Li L. S.


	15. En las citas

_Lamento mucho la demora… esta fue causada porque quería hacer algo un tanto complejo para las citas mezcladas, pero, al final, terminé rindiéndome y colocándolo de esta forma._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XV. En las citas.**

Era una hermosa madrugada, fresca, fría y húmeda, oscura al no haber salido aun el sol; el despertador sonó a las 05:10am, y un efusivo manotazo lo calló de golpe.

-Oh, Quatre, es demasiado temprano. –Gimió la voz de Duo, en la cama derecha.

El rubio ya se encontraba de pie al lado de su cama, brillando de entusiasmo, con demasiada energía encima como para seguir durmiendo… estaba seguro de que sería un día maravilloso, sin duda alguna.

-Es que me he decidido a prepara algo especial a Trowa, para que este sea un día memorable.

-Pero tu cita es a las once… ah, que importa, me duermo. –Contestó perezosamente, cubriéndose con su colcha. –Suerte.

Quatre, entusiasmado, salió de la habitación con rumbo al baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo; tomó una ducha caliente, despavilándolo, que se alargó más de lo que hubiese deseado. Salió del baño con algo de prisa, pensando en todo el tiempo que había perdido, y hubiese bajado las escaleras con rapidez si no fuese porque se topó con Wufei de frente, espantándolo en el acto.

-¡Ah! ¡Wufei! –Se llevó la mano al pecho. -¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-¿Temprano? Si son casi las ocho. –Murmuró. –Es la costumbre. ¿Está desocupado el baño?

-Si, eso creo.

-Bien.

El 05 pasó a un lado de él, deteniéndose un poco al pasarlo.

-La próxima vez que se te ocurra allanar la habitación de Trowa, intenta amordazarlo o algo así, hicieron demasiado ruido.

El rubio Quatre se sonrojó intensamente, sintiendo que su corazón saldría corriendo de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, dejándolo por muerto en las escaleras… Wufei lo sabía.

-¿C-como? –Musitó.

-Descuida, no se lo he dicho… pero creo que tú deberías hacerlo.

-¡Le diré! Hoy, creo.

-Bien, suerte. –Y terminó de subir las escaleras.

Quatre caminó hacia la cocina, perturbado al saber que Wufei los había escuchado. Decidió pasar por alto ese detalle, puesto que el muchacho había dicho que no diría nada, y comenzó a pensar en qué podía preparar para Trowa… a él le gustaba el café, ¿no? Podía llevar un termo con café y unos cuantos emparedados para el almuerzo, y después lo llevaría a un restaurante a comer, tal vez al parque de diversiones que Duo dijo que estaría en el muelle. Sonrió, complacido, casi olvidando lo de hace un rato.

-Bueno, ¿cómo se prepara el café? –Exclamó, abriendo la alacena, mirando el gran bote de café para colar en uno de los estantes. –Bueno, supongo que debe de traer las indicaciones en el envase.

¡Decepción! Al ver el envase, se percató que las indicaciones estaban en el único maldito idioma que hacía estragos en su cabeza árabe: español. Lo único que pudo leer en el envase, no sin cierta dificultad, fue "hecho en Colombia".

-Rayos. –Musitó.

Trató de recordar lo que Christian, su secretario, hacía cuando se preparaba una taza de café (él no era afecto a ese líquido negro y viscoso): en una taza blanca colocaba el café de un sobre, que era un polvo fino (a diferencia del que estaba en ese bote, que era grueso y lustroso), y lo colocaba dentro del horno de microondas un tiempo, par después sacar una humeante taza con el líquido negro. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Colocó medio bote de café en un termo metálico que estaba dentro de la alacena, con capacidad de un litro; no sabía si a Trowa le gustaba endulzarlo, así que llevaría el azúcar a parte. Colocó el termo con el café dentro del horno de microondas (sin agua), y después de unas complicadas operaciones matemáticas, le puso 10 minutos al aparato y lo encendió.

-Bien. –Sonrió, complacido.

Se dispuso a preparar emparedados de embutido mientras se calentaba el café, tatareando contento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La ducha estaba ocupada, así que Heero decidió bajar a ver si ya había algo para desayunar; al bajar por los escalones notó a su amigo norteamericano, sentado en el último de estos, que se encontraba con la vista baja sumergida en algo que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Son petardos? –Cuestionó el 01.

-¿Eh? –Duo se sobresaltó, para luego sonreírle, animado. –Ah, hola Heero. Si, son quince megatones y dos M80.

-¿Por qué tienes esas dos armas de destrucción masiva?

-Pues para un momento especial, como este. ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar hacia la parte delantera de la casa, con la pirotecnia en una bolsita de pástico transparente.

-¿Dónde pretendes utilizar esta pirotecnia? –Cuestionó el 01 al abrir la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Recuerdas que Relena sacó a Dorothy al jardín para que "le diera el aire"?

Caminaron pasivamente por el pequeño jardín de la entrada, donde estaba Dorothy ultra drogada por sus analgésicos, cortesía de Wufei; la chica permanecía sentada en su silla de ruedas, con sus respectivos vendajes y collarín, además de una mascarilla transparente sobre su rostro, llena de hojitas secas de arboles adyacentes.

-No puedo creer que siga allí.

-Claro, Heero, nadie se molestó en meterla.

Tras Dorothy estaba un hermoso ventanal alargado, con artísticas flores multicolores, que daba justamente a la cocina; en ella se miraba a un contentísimo Quatre, paseándose por la cocina como si flotase por el aire.

-Eso que está en el microondas, ¿es un termo de aluminio? –Cuestionó el 02, anonado.

-No importa, ayúdame a colocar los M80.

Los muchachos colocaron los dos megatones en dos esquinas de las llantas, sin prestar demasiada atención, y las que quedaron libres les ataron cuatro megatones; al final unieron todas las mechas para que formaran una sola, como los buenos terroristas que eran, y dejaron el extremo libre al frente de la silla entre las piernas de la inconsciente.

-¿Tienes un encendedor, Heero?

-Tengo cerillos.

-Bueno, eso sirve.

Heero hizo un ademán de prender uno de sus cerillos, que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero antes le dirigió una mirada consternada a su compañero.

-Oye. –Inquirió, serio. -¿Estás seguro de que no va a volar por los aires?

-Claro que no, no te asustes, no tengo explosivos tan potentes.

El 01 asintió, encendiendo un cerillo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hubo chispas dentro del horno de microondas, interrumpiendo a Quatre de su tarea con los emparedados de embutido; el muchacho, consternado, se acercó a la puerta del aparato en el justo momento que salió un potente flamazo del termo de aluminio.

-¡Oh por Dios! –Gritó, aterrado.

Se agachó inmediatamente para desconectar el horno, víctima del terror; pero, en ese momento, hubo una potente explosión que lo arrojó de panza al suelo por la onda expansiva, y varios trozos de material cayeron sobre él, que se había cubierto la cabeza con las manos por inercia.

-¡Nos atacan! –Alcanzó a escuchar la voz apagada de Wufei.

Quatre levantó la cabeza, tosiendo un poco, quitándose los trocitos de escombro; al pararse se dio cuenta de que, donde antes estaba el horno de microondas ahora había un enorme hueco en la pared de concreto, con restos de material blanco (el cadáver del electrodoméstico). Se puso helado, notando el caos que había causado por culpa del termo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Mierda. –Musitó Duo, aterrado.

Frente a ellos estaba una calamidad: Dorothy estaba tirada hacia el lado derecho de donde estaba antes, como una especie de maniquí desechado, quemada parcialmente, con la falda chamuscada subida hasta las costillas y sus pantaletas rotas; al lado izquierdo estaba la silla de ruedas, toda chueca por la explosión. La ventana estaba casi entera, a excepción de un agujero con una circunferencia casi perfecta de 40cm de diámetro, de donde se podía notar la pared de concreto de la cocina con un idéntico agujero, así como el comedor, una salita, hasta mirarse el jardín trasero…

-Era un cilindro de oxígeno. –Murmuró Heero, anonado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Wufei estaba tirado en el suelo, con un montón de flores silvestres en la mano, boca abajo y con cara de terror. Clavado en la madera de la pared del mini bar, como si se tratara de un misil, estaba un tanque de oxígeno medicinal; estuvo a 15 centímetros de golpearlo en la cabeza.

-Si no fuese por las flores, estaría muerto. –Murmuró, asustado.

_Heero – Samantha_

Heero miró a la rubia Samantha, vestida casualmente en un ligero vestido blanco (que se miraba absurdamente contrastante con la piel quemada de la rubia), con una peculiar sonrisa que inmediatamente lo puso muy incómodo, era como mirar a Dorothy planeando algo horrible.

-Hola, Hee.

-Llevo un arma. –Contestó nervioso.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?

-No importa.

-¿Está bien si seguimos un mapa que tracé la noche anterior?

-De acuerdo.

-¡Andando! –Rió, contenta, como una desencajada.

A Heero se le erizó la piel.

_Duo – Dorothy_

-Buenas tardes. –Musitó el 02, como niño bueno.

La enfermera sonrió, amable, mirando al apuesto muchacho de vistosos ojos, que empujaba una silla de ruedas toda destartalada, con un ocupante envuelto en una sábana blanca, por la recepción de urgencias del Hospital Regional.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –Cuestionó la amable enfermera.

-Pues verá. –Se sonrojó levemente, apenado. –Hemos tenido un accidente con ella, y pues…

La enfermera salió detrás del escritorio que atendía, acercándose a la persona envuelta; al levantar la sábana, su amable rostro se desencajó de profundo terror e incredulidad.

-Por Dios, ¿qué le pasó? –Tomó una radio pequeña, sin dejar de ver morbosamente a la chica. –Estación seis y siete, necesito que vengan a ver esto. –Y cortó la llamada.

Duo pensó que sería un día largo.

_Trowa – Quatre_

El rubio se miraba sumamente apenado, cosa que a Trowa le hizo recordar aquella ocasión en la que estaba vestido de chica, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar levemente; ambos se encontraban sentados fuera de la casa, sobre un mantel, con la hermosa playa como paisaje frente a ellos. Comían tranquilamente los emparedados y el jugo de manzana que Quatre había preparado. A Trowa le llamaba mucho la atención el césped trasquilado en el que estaban sentados.

-Quatre, ¿no sabes que no debes meter aluminio dentro del microondas? –Rio un poco. –Si no entendías el español, me hubieses preguntado… aunque se me hace raro que haya estallado solo por poner aluminio, fue una explosión bastante fuerte.

-¿Sabes español? –Cuestionó, asombrado.

-¡Claro! –Bebió un poco de jugo.

-¿Me… enseñarías alguna vez?

-Por supuesto, tu solo dime.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras bilingüe.

-No, en realidad soy políglota.

-¡Políglota! –Sonrió, encantado. –Nunca me lo habías dicho. ¿Qué otros idiomas hablas?

-Inglés, rumano, un tanto de francés, alemán, japonés, chino mandarin, suizo, noruego…

De repente, Quatre comenzó a sentirse muy cohibido por su pésimo inglés, japonés y alemán.

_Wufei – Relena_

La chica sostenía un ramo tupido de blancas flores silvestres, atadas con un lindo listón azul, pero su rostro preocupado seguía los movimientos del 05, que revisaba todas las partes posibles en el área de la piscina.

-¿Un ataque, dices?

-No sé qué otra explicación dar. –Dijo el atento Wufei, mirando a todos lados antes de acercarse a ella. –Casi me golpean la cabeza con un tanque de oxígeno, como si lo hubiesen hecho estallar deliberadamente.

-Pues. –Relena miró el tanque, que seguía encajado en la pared. –Ese parece el tanque de oxígeno de Dorothy. Por cierto, no la he visto.

-Descuida, está con Duo, recuerda.

La chica sonrió, despreocupada y contenta, como si no hubiese olvidado a su "amiga" abandonada el día anterior en el jardín para que se la comieran los mosquitos.

-¿Nos vamos? –Cuestionó el 05, como un galán de telenovela.

_Heero – Samantha _

Ambos comían un helado, sentados en una banca que daba de frente al malecón, donde una grua estaba quitando pedazos del automóvil que Dorothy conducía hacía dos días; Heero tenía a su lado como seis bolsas llenas de artículos femeninos, cuyos frentes gritaban escandalosamente el nombre de la tienda donde los habían comprado.

-¿Qué la explosión qué? –Sam lo miró, incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-Duo puso pirotecnia en la silla de ruedas de Dorothy. –Contestó Heero, sin el más mínimo cuidado. –No tenía idea del tanque de oxígeno, así que con la explosión Dorothy voló por los aires, y creo que se quemó el trasero.

-¡Dios mio! –Se levantó de la banca, apretando el cono de galleta con la mano, rompiéndolo y tirando medio helado al suelo, mientras el 01 veía con desilusión el batido en el suelo. -¿Dorothy está bien?

-Eso creo, Duo la llevó a que la revisaran.

_Duo – Dorothy._

El norteamericano leía una revista informativa en la sala de espera, bebiendo una humeante y deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente con canela; sentada, a su lado, estaba una mujer embarazada, respirando de forma trabajosa, y al otro lado un hombre con la mano atrapada en un frasco lleno de aceitunas. Tras ellos, en un consultorio adyacente, había una reunión de médicos alrededor de la paciente Dorothy Catalonia, alias la quimera.

-Aun no despierta. –Dijo un médico.

-¿Quién le habrá puesto esos implantes tan grandes? Es menor de edad.

-El muchacho nos mostró una receta con analgésicos, hace poco tuvo un accidente, por eso el collarín y la rinoplastia.

-¿Es la que se estrelló en el malecón?

-¿Cómo llegarían esos petardos allí?

-Los chicos de hoy y sus fetiches tan raros…

_Trowa – Quatre_

Ambos muchachos caminaron alegremente por las calles empedradas del centro, donde todavía se hablaba del accidente con el carrito en el malecón; miraron unas cuantas tiendas (en donde casi se topan con Heero y Sam, evitado solamente porque Quatre fue rápido y metió a Trowa en una tienda de electrónica), sin comprar nada en especial. Trowa se percató de que extrañaba mucho pasar el tiempo con su amigo, al estar siempre siendo absorbido por su novia.

-Ya hace hambre, ¿no lo crees? –Exclamó Trowa, mirando un mp16 (¿?).

-¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lugar?

-A donde tú quieras ir me parece bien. –"Siempre y cuando pueda pagar", quiso completar.

Quatre miró a los alrededores, mirando algunos restaurantes; todos eran burdos puestos para su refino paladar, y lo que quería encontrar era algo perfecto en donde su adorado Trowa pudiese comer, sin molestias.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a…?

_Wufei – Relena._

-… ese lugar.

Frente a frente se encontraron con Trowa y Quatre, el segundo apuntando al mismo Restaurant del que Relena estaba hablando hacía un momento; hubo un curioso silencio, donde el rubio no bajó la mano, y las miradas de los cuatro se quedaron fijas en el individuo frente a ellos (Quatre de Wufei, Relena de Trowa), mientras la gente pasaba entre ellos como si se tratasen de adornos mal puestos en la acera.

-¿Van a entrar allí? –Cuestionó Trowa, tranquilo.

-Bueno, es que tenemos una reservación. –Sonrió Relena. –Planeaba traerlos a los siete aquí, pero como decidimos separarnos…

-Eso nos quita de muchos problemas, podemos entrar todos.

Relena asintió, al tiempo que ambos entraban al recibidor del restaurant, pasando la transparente puerta con toda la naturalidad del mundo, comenzando a comentar todo lo que habían visto durante el día y las cosas que hicieron de forma propia; Quatre y Wufei se quedaron mirando, el primero bajando la mano lentamente (ya se le había acalambrado), y el segundo fastidiado.

-¡Te juro que no sabía que vendrían! –Se defendió, antes que Wufei decidiera hacerle daño.

-Me imaginé que algo así podría pasar, es un maldito pueblito de mierda. –Musitó, obteniendo amenazantes miradas de los pueblerinos. –Todos los ricos son iguales y este es el más decente de los restaurantes… de igual manera las cosas no están yendo muy bien.

-¿No?

Ambos caminaron dentro del restaurant, Quatre seguro de que se armaría una revuelta si seguía diciendo cosas feas del lugar; Trowa y Relena se encontraban frente al recibidor, donde esperaban a que el recepcionista les otorgara la mesa que habían reservado.

-No, esa mujer está obsesionada, tiene un serio problema con Heero.

-¿Habla todo el tiempo de él?

-Oh, sí, ya casi me sé toda su vida…

-Bueno, ya comprendes como es que se lleva tan bien con Dorothy. Van con el mismo terapeuta.

Wufei pensó en el trauma severo que el 04 tenía con Trowa, pero decidió guardárselo prudentemente; no quería ser el que provocara una masacre sin precedentes.

El recepcionista regresó en ese momento, un sujeto alto y delgado con un bigotito negro, en un impecable traje negro; acompañaba a una pareja de adinerados, algo mayor de edad, despidiéndoles con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Al regresar a su puesto y notar a los adolescentes, les dirigió una fría mirada despreciativa, aterrando psicológicamente a Trowa y Wufei.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –Cuestionó el sujeto, autoritario.

-Tenemos una reservación. –Contestó Relena, con una sonrisa diplomática. En ese momento el 03 comprendió por qué Heero y Relena se llevaba tan bien. Ambos eran inmunes a los sentimientos humanos.

-¿Traen alguna identificación?

-¿Identificación? –La chica se sorprendió. –No pensé que fueran a pedírmela, en realidad casi nunca lo hacen.

Trowa comenzó a perder la paciencia con el grosero recepcionista. Se imaginó lanzándosele encima y tumbándolo de un puñetazo.

-Vamos, ¿no traes alguna? –Cuestionó el 05.

-Tengo la que uso para entrar al consulado.

-Pues usa esa. –Musitó Quatre, diplomático.

La chica sacó su gafete, mostrándoselo al poste que decía ser recepcionista. En cuanto comenzó a leer el nombre de la chica, el sujeto comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y los colores perdieron su vitalidad a su alrededor… comenzó a sudar frio, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, temblando como gelatina.

-¿V-viceministro Darlian? –Musitó, con un hilo de voz.

Ella asintió, sonriente, ajena al sentir del pobre sujeto. El recepcionista, tratando de controlar el temblor de su mano, descolgó el teléfono que tenía a un lado, sobre su mesita de recepción, y presionó un botón.

-Ya está aquí. –Murmuró a la línea.

_Heero – Samantha_

-¡Vamos a verla! ¡ANDA!

Sam caminaba contenta hacia un taxi, liviana, con una bolsa con el emblema de una reconocida boutique en su mano derecha. Tras ella, como mula de carga, Heero caminaba con cierta dificultad, al ir cargando seis cajas, catorce bolsos de papel, siete de plástico y ocho contenedores con comida dentro.

-Bruja. –Musitó. –Aunque le hayas gastado el crédito a Dorothy.

-¿Mande?

_Duo – Dorothy_

El norteamericano estaba de pie a un lado de donde mantenían a la inconsciente Dorothy, en una cama de urgencias con sábanas blancas inmaculadas; junto a él estaban cuatro médicos y dos enfermeras, con cara de consternación. Duo los miraba, como un niño curioso y despreocupado.

-Bueno. –Comenzó un médico, como después de animarse. –Lo bueno es que tu novia estará bien, le reconstruimos su nariz, las quemaduras de segundo grado en sus piernas sanarán con el tiempo, retiramos los restos de los petardos de sus muslos, su conducto vaginal y su recto, y suturamos las heridas provocadas por los golpes. Podrá irse de alta hoy en la tarde.

-Gracias, doctor. –Duo le miró, perspicaz. –No habrá implicaciones legales, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Tu chica es la loca del malecón, así que no.

-Bueno, pero no es mi novia. Ella es la amiga de la novia del chico que me gusta. Pero gracias de igual manera.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, roto por una de las enfermeras.

-¡Mierda! –Dijo, pagando unos billetes a uno de los médicos.

_Quatre – Trowa – Relena – Wufei _

Pronto, los cuatro muchachos fueron conducidos con toda la propiedad posible que se puede utilizar con los ricos y poderosos; cruzaron el restaurant, donde los comensales los miraban como i fuesen bichos raros, haciendo desear a Trowa y Wufei que se los tragase la tierra. Fueron llevados a un salón cerrado, exclusivo del restaurant, donde los blancos manteles de la alargada mesa eran de fina seda, la loza de porcelana de diseñador, y los asientos anatómicamente acojinados.

-Vaya. –Musitó Trowa, incómodo.

Wufei no decía nada, pero por la mueca del rostro que tenía podía saber que pensaba lo mismo que él.

Tan pronto tomaron asiento, fueron abordados (sin pedirlo) de todos los aperitivos que venían en el menú, el cual llenó toda la amplia mesa que compartían; poco después de los aperitivos, en donde Trowa y Wufei quedaron prácticamente satisfechos, llegaron los platos fuertes, en exuberantes formas incomibles, sobre los brazos de camareros que entraban y salían con sus bandejas de platillos. Pronto llegó el dueño del local, seguido del gerente, sub gerente, jefe de chefs, jefe de camareros, etc... Todos ansiosos por poder cruzar palabra con la famosa Viceministro Relena Darlian, así como con el joven líder de los Satélites de Recursos, Quatre Raberba Winner.

-Está muy delicioso. –Aseguraba el rubio, probando un bocado pequeño en cada platillo, aprendido de la experiencia.

-Qué asco. –Musitó Trowa al ver algo baboso en su plato.

-¿Esto se come? –Cuestionó Wufei, mirando en su plato algo parecido a una flor con crema y hojitas verdes.

-Se supone, pero no me preguntes el cómo.

-Tienen un restaurante muy bello. –Dijo Relena, sonriente.

Trowa y Wufei estaban tan llenos y asqueados por semejante tanda de comida, que cuando acercaron la avalancha de platitos con los refinados postres, pensaron que iban a vomitar.

_Heero – Samantha_

Las puertas del hospital se abrieron de par en par, asustando a los pacientes; por la puerta entró Samantha "La Loba" Jones, sintiéndose una diva, haciendo llorar a una criatura y provocando un infarto a un pobre anciano que traían ya en una camilla. Tras ella, como una especie de guardaespaldas frustrado, se encontraba Heero Yuy, con cara de no querer la cosa.

-Buenas tardes. –Dijo la loba a la recepcionista. –Estoy buscando a la señorita Dorothy Catalonia, creo que está internada aquí.

-Eh, un momento por favor. –Murmuró la enfermera, tomando el teléfono para llamar a seguridad.

La loba diva comenzó a mirar sin ningún cuidado por todos lados, inmiscuyéndose en los consultorios; tras Heero se abrió una puerta, tomándolo por sorpresa, notando a Duo salir de allí, algo despeinado y con la camisa mal abotonada.

-Hey Duo. –Musitó Heero, tratando de aparentar que no se había asustado. – ¿Qué haces?

-Oh, nada, pasando el rato. –Comenzó a trenzarse el cabello. -¿Y tú? No pensé que vinieras a visitar a Dorothy.

-Claro que no. –Notó que, por la misma puerta, había salido una enfermera, despeinada, con la falda arrugada y el labial corrido. –Sam insistió en venir a ver a su "amiga del alma".

-No sé como a Trowa le gusta esa chica. –De la misma puerta salió ahora otro médico, desgreñado y mirándole el trasero al 02. –Por cierto, escuché de que habría una feria en el muelle, ¿qué tal si vamos y dejamos a esas locas allí?

-Por mi está bien.

Tras ellos se escuchó de repente la voz de la mujer lobo, alterando de nuevo la tranquilidad del hospital.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡AMIGA!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Tarde pero seguro.

Ani Li L. S.


	16. En una cita romántica en el parque

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XVI. En una cita romántica en el parque.**

Quatre suspiró notoriamente. Wufei se frustró aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno, sinceramente no salgo mucho a lugares así como ferias, antros… -Relena decía, caminando tranquilamente. –Así que no conozco mucho acerca de este tipo de eventos.

-Son divertidos en veces. –Contestó Trowa, ajeno a las caras de sus dos compañeros. –Hace bien el salir a disfrutar al aire libre de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –Cuestionó Wufei, atormentado. -¿Está ligando con ella?

-No, claro que no. –Musitó el 04. –Es el encanto natural de Trowa.

-Válgame…

Los cuatro muchachos pasaron por el arco decorado que servía como entrada al parque de diversiones, en donde un sujeto vestido de un alegre payaso le obsequió un globo a Relena, y causó un leve disgusto a Trowa (el payaso, no la acción); dentro del lugar había algunos puestos de comida, ordenados pulcramente sobre el empedrado pavimento, seguidos por los juegos de azar, y al fondo se miraban las atracciones mecánicas. En cada esquina había algún vistoso personaje vendiendo dulces, globos, etc.

-Vaya, que bonito. –Relena sonrió, relajada.

-Supongo. –Musitó el 03, acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Wufei y Quatre se miraron, frustrados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿No pasará nada si las dejamos solas?

-Vamos, Heero, no seas así, ¿qué pueden hacer? ¿Una orgía lésbica? Además, Dorothy ni siquiera estaba consciente de la supuesta "cita", y Sam… pues está con su súper inconsciente amiga [1]… Oye, ¿qué es eso?

Heero se detuvo, mientras niños locos corrían entre ambos en dirección al muello, mirando soñadoramente su muñeca, de donde colgaba una fina cadena color plateada; ya a pocos metros tenían el vistoso arco que servía para marcar la entrada del parque de diversiones.

-Pues, lo ha comprado Sam con la tarjeta de Dorothy.

-¿Y te lo dejarás puesto?

-Está soldado con adamatium [2].

-Ah. –Murmuró, e hizo una mueca como si le hubiesen dado una pésima noticia. –Tendrás su recuerdo eternamente en tu muñeca.

-Puedo vivir sin mi mano izquierda.

-Oh, Heero, eres mi ídolo. –Dijo, asqueado.

-Ya lo sabía. Andando.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Mira! –Relena exclamó, ilusionada, haciendo voltear a Trowa y a Wufei.

Era un enorme puesto de aluminio, tupido con monos de peluches tan grandes que fácilmente podían aplastar a una persona, en donde estaba un sujeto con finta de estar muy aburrido y fastidiado por su trabajo; el objeto que había llamado poderosamente la atención a la chica era un enorme perro de peluche color blanco.

-¿Te gusta? –Cuestionó Trowa, acostumbrado a las cursilerías de las chicas.

Quatre frunció el ceño, molesto de que le robaran la cita.

-Déjamelo a mí. –Se entrometió Wufei, sintiendo la desinteresada pregunta del 03 como un ataque por quitarle la chica.

-Vale.

-¡Oiga! –Se acercó al sujeto en enormes zancadas, quitando del medio a los inocentes caminantes. -¿Cuánto cuesta el peluche de perro?

El sujeto pareció despertar de un sueño, y le brillaron los ojos mortalmente, justo como a la vendedora de pinturas (claro que Wufei no lo sabía, no había sido él el enfrentarse a aquella mujer sino Heero); tiró de una cuerda gruesa, haciendo que las pesadas cortinas que había tras él se abrieran, dejando ver una pared llena de luces multicolores, en donde había tres platitos pintados con blanco y rojo, simulando ser objetivos… de acaso 5 centímetros de diámetro. Comenzó a sonar una empalagosa música de carrusel, y el sujeto se subió a un taburete oculto.

-No los vendo, señor. –Dijo el sujeto, extendiendo ambas manos sobre el taburete. -¡Aquí el premio se gana disparando a los tres blancos que se encuentran en la pared tras de mí, con solo cinco tiros!

-Que mierda. –Musitó Wufei, avergonzado.

-Son cinco tiros por cinco dólares.

-¿Me ha visto la cara de idiota…?

Suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras el desquiciado sujeto seguía sonriendo como si no le hubiese afectado el comentario del asiático; era un pésimo tirador, prefería pelear a mano limpia que disparar como desquiciado… sin embargo, Duo le había dado unos cuantos consejos para no verse como un estúpido en los entrenamientos de tiro, además de que no podía quedar mal en ese momento, no frente a Relena. Pagó los cinco dólares, y tomó el rifle que el sujeto le estaba ofreciendo.

-¡Momento! –Dijo el sujeto, cuando vio que Wufei había levantado el arma para disparar. –Debe disparar desde allá. –Apuntó a una raya blanca, a un metro del puesto.

-Ya veo. –Miró la raya. Un metro de la línea al mostrador, y un metro del mostrador a la pared. –Dos metros, bah, que basura.

Levantó el rifle, notando que la mira estaba trucada; fastidiado, recordó los trucos que le había enseñado su compañero preventivo, que disparaba sin usar la mira, "solo el sentido común", pensó, dudando que el 02 lo tuviese. Disparó una vez, dándole justo en el centro al platito, haciendo que el foco arriba de éste se encendiera, ante la mirada anonada del sujeto; disparo los otros dos como si estuviese en el campo de práctica.

-¡Eso es, Wufei! –Exclamó Relena, emocionada.

El 05 se acercó al puesto, extendiendo el arma hacia el anonado sujeto, que no se creía lo que veía.

-Ya está, le quedan dos tiros. –Dijo.

-¿Cómo paso eso? –Musitó el atormentado dependiente. –No puedo creer que le haya dado desde esa distancia y con las miras…

-El peluche. –Exigió el 05.

-¡Va! ¡Su peluche! –Le entregó el perro, mientras reía como cierta perturbada de cabello rubio. –Tenga señor, que tenga buen día.

Wufei se acercó a la chica, entregándole el enorme peluche que apenas ella podía, antes que alguien raro lo viera sosteniendo esa cosa tierna.

-¡Gracias! –Musitó la chica.

-Yo también quiero tirar. –Dijo Trowa, acercándose al puesto.

Relena tomó sutilmente del brazo a Wufei, haciendo que camine un poco, alejándose del puesto.

-¿Qué pasa? –Murmuró el 05.

-Anda, dejémosles solos.

El muchachó le dirigió una mirada consternada. Ella sabía algo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lo primero que hicieron al entrar al parque de diversiones fue asaltar tres puestos de comida, puesto que solo tenían un helado y una taza de chocolate en sus estómagos; entre Heero y Duo deglutieron 6 tazas de arroz, 3 platos de carne con salsa, 4 platos de verduras cocidas, 4 hot dogs, 4 kilos de papas fritas y dos litros y medio de refresco. Dejaron temblando la cocina y llena la caja registradora.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Desde… aquí. –Musitó el vendedor, dejando a Trowa parado en una nueva línea, a 2 metros del mostrador.

-¿Por qué ahora tan lejos? –Cuestionó Quatre.

-¡Así es cuando se gana! –Gritó el histérico pero sonriente vendedor.

-No importa. –Trowa levantó el arma, notando también la mira desviada. –Igual voy a darle.

El psicótico vendedor no dejaba de sonreír, aun cuando Trowa acertó a dos blancos, en el mismo orificio que Wufei le había dejado momentos antes; Quatre miró asombrado la certeza de su amigo, pero se mostró algo estremecido al notar que él le había extendido el arma.

-¿Quieres tirar? –Cuestionó el 03.

-¿Eh? –Se sonrojó intensamente. –Bueno, es que soy algo malo para disparar. –Bajó la mirada aguamarina, recordando cuando tomó un barco junto con Heero, en donde todas las balas de su metralla iban a lugares misteriosos y totalmente alejados de sus enemigos.

-Yo te digo cómo.

Quatre tomó el arma, levantándola, notando la maldita mira desviada; percibió los brazos del 03 bajo los de él, y las manos apoyadas sobre las suyas, haciéndolo estremecer considerablemente, acomodando mejor el arma con el que apuntaba.

-La mira está totalmente desviada. –Murmuró a su oído, haciéndolo sonrojar aun más. –Pero igual puedes guiarte por el cañón del arma…

Hubo un disparo, pero Quatre no miró hacia donde. Se sentía en el paraíso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de sentarse unos minutos en dos sillas para recuperarse de semejante atracón, Heero y Duo comenzaron a caminar lentamente entre los puestos, observando y cruzando palabras en una conversación algo tenue; el 02 se sentía muy feliz, y se reflejaba en su amplia sonrisa, de pasar un tiempo de calidad con su buen amigo Heero.

-Mira. –Dijo Heero.

Ambos miraron el puesto tapizado de peluches, en donde un sujeto sentado en un taburete reía como vil desquiciado cargando unos rifles de posta.

-¿Quieres tirar? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Vamos, retemos.

-¡Va!

Ambos se acercaron al puesto, notando al hombre sonriente con una herida de bala justo en la frente, que sangraba copiosamente.

-Señor, ¿está bien? –Cuestionó Duo.

-¡Cinco dólares! –Dijo el sujeto, con tanta fuerza, que hizo retroceder a ambos muchachos. -¡Tres tiros! ¡Tres blancos! ¡Sin truco!

-Creo que está tocado. –Murmuró el 02.

-Da igual. –Alzó los hombros el 01. –Dos, por favor.

-Tiran desde allá. –Apuntó el sujeto a una raya que se encontraba a cinco metros del puesto.

-¿Cinco metros? –Cuestionó Duo, sintiendo el timo.

-Anda, vamos… ¿o es que dudas de ti? –Sonrió levemente el 01.

-¡C-claro que no! ¡Vamos!

El sujeto reía y reía; Heero pagó los dos tiros, y ambos muchachos se colocaron en donde el sujeto les había indicado. Al extender su arma, Duo notó que, no solo la mira, sino todo el cañón, estaban levemente desviados, como si alguien a propósito lo hubiese doblado con una enorme pinza.

-Que fiasco. –Musitó.

Heero extendió su mano con el rifle, como si se tratara de un arma pequeña, y disparó sin apuntar los tres tiros de jalón, acertando a los blancos sin fallar.

-Mugre soldado perfecto. –Exclamó Duo.

El sujeto vendedor estaba ya inconsciente en el suelo, mientras algunas personas lo rodeaban.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Eran las seis de la tarde; los seis se habían paseado por el parque un rato, subiendo a atracciones, comiendo y mirando curiosidades. Wufei y Relena en particular habían pasado una odisea.

La chica, con cara de sufrimiento, había vomitado en la montaña rusa, en la corona, en los carritos chocones, en la ambulancia de los paramédicos, en el twister, en cada encargado de atracciones, en el paramédico y en el mismo Wufei, que ahora ya no llevaba su chaqueta sino su camisola de botones manga corta (que había arrojado a un locker rentado junto al enorme perro de peluche). Ahora, ambos se encontraban frente a la enorme rueda de la fortuna, cuyos cubículos bajaban hasta el ras del mar, a cinco metros, y subían a más de diez metros.

-No estoy segura de esto. –Murmuró Relena, bebiendo una botella de antiácido.

-Es lento, y además tiene una bella vista del mar. –Dijo Wufei, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Tú le das asco. –Dijo una voz masculina tras él.

Wufei se volteó, fastidiado, mirando a Heero y a Duo, que llevaban refrescos en la mano.

-Calla, so idiota.

-Hueles raro. –Murmuró Duo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes…

-¡Heero! –Relena se acercó al muchacho, sonriendo con alegría. -¿Dónde está Sam?

-Está visitando a Dorothy.

-¡Hey! –Llamó la atención Wufei. –Que ella aun es mi cita.

-Jo, so inútil.

-Hola, chicos. –Saludó Quatre, al lado de Trowa. -¿Qué hacen?

-Viendo. –Duo.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –Trowa.

-Es Wufei. –Duo.

-¡Aléjate! –Wufei. –Ella subirá conmigo a la rueda.

-En tus sueños. –Exclamó Heero.

-Yo subo contigo Heero. –Duo, automáticamente.

-Tú sube con Trowa. –Wufei.

Trowa se sonrojó intensamente, negándose a la idea de estar con Duo solo.

-Claro que no. –Murmuró Quatre.

-Eh, chicos. –Relena.

-¡Es mi cita! –Wufei.

-Se te acabó la hora.

-¡Heero! –Relena

-Wufei, hey… -Le llamó Duo.

-Que lo decida el operador. –Quatre, harto.

Ambos muchachos miraron al pobre sujeto, que ya tenía dolor de cabeza con tanto bullicio. A lo lejos graznó una gaviota.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Me siento mareada. –Exclamó Relena, mirando el hermoso atardecer por la ventanilla del cubículo, totalmente cerrado.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –Cuestionó suavemente Trowa, sentado frente a la chica, deseando haber estado con Duo.

Relena, sin poder evitarlo, vomitó antiácido sobre Trowa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero y Wufei mantenían una intensa lucha dentro del cubículo de la rueda de la fortuna, tirando golpes, patadas, mordidas… bueno, en realidad no pasaba nada de eso, solo que Wufei tenía sometido a Heero, boca abajo y con las manos en la espalda, mientras le golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo. El 01 lamentó por primera vez ser tan malo en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-No quería que terminara así.

-¿Te fue tan mal con Dorothy?

Quatre y Duo se mantenían sentados del mismo lado de la canastilla, mirando hacia el atardecer, el segundo sentado prácticamente con la espalda.

-Pues no, en el hospital conocí a un médico y a una enfermera bastante buenos en la cama… bueno, en ese momento era una camilla.

-¡Duo! ¡En un hospital!

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo.

-Bueno, igual al menos tuviste algo de acción. Yo cada vez que quería pasar tiempo a solas con Trowa, decirle algo, convencerle… se me aparecía gente por el frente, o pasaba algo malo… hubiese preferido un beso, o algo así.

-¿Un beso? Pff… un beso no significa nada.

-¡Duo! –Se sonrojó. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Te muestro.

Antes que Quatre pudiese replicar o hacer algo más, Duo había atraído al rubio del mentón, acercándolo a él para plantar un beso en sus labios, sin más, de una forma intensa y peculiarmente excitante; el 04 se quedó sin aliento cuando se separó de él, sintiendo toda clase de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Había sido demasiada intensidad para él.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El triste operador de la rueda de la fortuna había colocado un letrero de "Fuera de Servicio" en la entrada del juego mecánico; suspiró, tomando un cubo con agua y un trapeador, dispuesto a limpiar el caos de la canastilla.

-Relena, aguantas un viaje espacial, ¿y no una rueda de la fortuna? –Cuestionó Heero, indignado.

El sexteto estaba de pie, fuera del juego mecánico, mirando la miserable tarea del operador mal pagado. Trowa ya llevaba solamente su camiseta interior sin tirantes, al quedar su camisa inrrescatable.

-¡Tomo medicamento para el mareo! –Se quejó la chica, avergonzada. –Trowa, te comprare otra camisa, de verdad.

-Descuida. –Murmuró el 03.

-Bueno, no fue tan malo. –Duo musitó, ajeno a lo que venía.

-Claro. –Dijo el 01. –Como tú no tuviste tu cita después de haber mandado a Dorothy al hospital por los petardos…

-¡¿Cómo?! –Corearon todos.

-Tú también estabas allí. –Murmuró el 02, despreocupado.

-¡Tu tiraste el tanque de oxígeno! –Gritó el 05.

Quatre despertó de entre sus pensamientos, pensando en la explosión del horno de microondas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos miraban el anochecer desde las orillas de la playa, a un lado de las rocas del malecón, tranquilas y relajadas… a excepción de dos.

-¡Ahógate! –Gritaba Wufei, sumergiendo salvajemente a Duo en el agua. -¡Ahógate, maldito bastardo! ¡Casi me matas! ¡Ahógate!

-¡W-Wufei! –Musitaba el pobre, chapoteando en el agua para evitar tragársela y morir ahogado. -¡Agh!

-Qué lindo se mira el cielo. –Murmuró Relena, sonriendo, como si no ocurriese un atentado de asesinato frente a ella.

Heero asintió. Trowa llevaba encima la chaqueta del 01, muerto de frío (el 01 era rudo e inmune a esas típicas cosas mundanas como el frío, las balas o los sentimientos humanos), y Quatre estaba demasiado consternado con aquél beso que le había dado Duo.

Había sentido algo en ese momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando hay inspiración hay que perseguirla hasta matarla.

Siguiente capítulo: Noche de fiesta.

[1] El error de sintaxis fue intencional de Duo.

[2] Adamatium, metal indestructible del que está forrado el esqueleto de Wolwerine.

Ani Li L. S.


	17. En una noche de fiesta

**GUNDAM WING**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XVII. En una noche de fiesta.**

Hubo un curioso silencio en el camino de vuelta a la casa, interrumpido ocasionalmente por algún comentario fuera de lugar de Duo, que inmediatamente era interrumpido a su vez por el contundente golpe de Wufei en la respectiva nuca, el cual venía irritado después de enterarse del causante de que casi perdiera su vida.

Entraron felizmente por la puerta de la entrada, con Relena por el frente, totalmente ajenos a lo que venía. Después de dar cuatro pasos dentro de la casa...

-¡Sean bienvenidos, chicos! –Exclamó una horrible voz gangosa tras ellos.

Se giraron, los cinco chicos aterrados, mirando lo que estaba tras ellos: era nada más y nada menos que Dorothy Catalonia, con su minúsculo bikini de color indescifrable, con vendajes teñidos de rojo desde su cadera hasta sus muslos, así como la nariz aun con las cintas beige por la segunda rinoplastia en la semana. El movimiento de sus enormes implantes causó asco en los muchachos, y provocó un desmayo al rubio Quatre.

-Hay que matarla. –Sentenció el 01.

Todos asintieron, a excepción del inconsciente, y la viceministro, que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo.

-¡Trowa! –Gimió la otra rubia loca, Sam, saliendo prácticamente de la nada y saltando a los brazos de su amado. –Uh, ¿a qué hueles?

-A comida digerida. –Contestó, malhumorado.

Relena pareció cohibida y apenada.

-Ugh, que asco. –Dijo, soltándolo.

-Dorothy, ¿qué haces de pie? –Relena cuestionó, después de aclararse la garganta. –Me dijeron que estabas en el hospital, ¿y tu collarín?

-¡Ya me lo retiraron, señorita Relena! –Mintió con vil descaro. –Me siento perfectamente bien con los analgésicos nuevos que me dieron.

-Dorothy, debemos apresurarnos antes de que lleguen los invitados. –Dijo Sam, alejándose de su maloliente novio.

Wufei arrastró sin un ápice de delicadeza al inconsciente Quatre, arrojándolo con si fuese un saco de harina hacia uno de los sofás amplios; Duo inmediatamente se arrojó al sofá también, con una pluma negra en las manos.

-¿Invitados? –Cuestionaron Relena y Heero.

-¡Claro! Vendrán muchos invitados, y bastante jóvenes. –Rió la siniestra Dorothy.

-¿Por qué tendremos invitados? –Volvió a cuestionar la castaña.

-Señorita Relena, ¿qué día es hoy?

-Ehm... 29 de abril.

Wufei sonrió con perspicacia. Heero comenzó a sudar frío.

-Pero Dorothy, aun no es el día...

-¡Pero a las doce de la noche lo será!

-A ver, no entiendo. –Duo interrumpió como un chiquillo. -¿Qué tiene de especial este día?

-Te lo resumo. –Comenzó Wufei. –Mañana 30 de abril (1) es el cumpleaños de Relena, y a "HEERO". –Haciéndo énfasis en el nombre, mientras mira al nombrado. –Se le ha olvidado de nuevo.

-No es cierto. –Contestó el 01, con un tono de voz que le contradecía.

-Oh, Heero, no te preocupes. –La viceministro le sonrió dulcemente. –Todos los años se te olvida mi cumpleaños, a pesar de que ese fue el día en que prácticamente nos conocimos... –diciendo esto último ya más bajo.

-Que horrible tener un novio como él. –Dijo el 03, con saña.

Wufei y Duo asintieron con la cabeza; Dorothy solo se quedó pensativa.

-¡Tu eres perfecto, Trowa mi amor! –Gritó la mujer lobo, a su lado, pero a prudente distancia evitando tener que olerlo.

-Bueno, señorita Relena. –Dorothy la arrebató literalmente de entre los pilotos, llevándola en dirección a las escaleras. –Es hora de que la arreglemos para la pre-party de la piscina.

-¡Yo te ayudo, Dorothy! –Gritó Sam, corriendo tras ambas.

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron de pie en medio de la sala, mientras el buen Peygan, como un espanto, limpiaba la casa de la forma más silenciosa posible, incluso pasando entre ellos.

-Pre-Party (2). –Murmuró Duo. -¿Eso existe?

-Esa mujer está loca. –Dijo el 05. –Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer lo de la última vez y vaciar su medicamento en las bebidas.

-¿Por qué Relena permite que Dorothy haga semejantes locuras? –Cuestionó Trowa.

-Porque Dorothy es la única persona con la que mantiene contacto con las actividades normales que hace una chica de su edad. –Contestó Heero, sereno. –Ya que ella siempre se mantiene trabajando como Viceministro, y como gobernante del reino Sank, no tiene idea de lo que es ser una chica de 19 años.

-Casi veinte. –Musitó Wufei.

-Bueno, que ejemplo se vino a conseguir. –Finalizó el 02.

Todos asintieron. Quatre despertó en ese momento, totalmente confundido, con el rostro cubierto con dibujos obscenos y un hilo de sangre corriendo por su nariz.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Había oscurecido finalmente.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –Cuestionó el asombrado Trowa.

Los cinco pilotos estaban de pie en la puerta corrediza, en sus respectivos bermudas y camisola de botones (en el caso de Wufei, no había camisa alguna), mirando el panorama frente a ellos: en el minibar había un barman real, preparando bebidas alcohólicas no adulteradas; alrededor de la piscina había gente desconocida, joven, conversando y bebiendo tranquilamente. Había una mesa llena de bocadillos y bebidas no alcohólicas, servidas por el buen Peygan, delante de la puerta que daba a la playa, así como una mesa llena de regalos al lado. Sin embargo lo que les llamó la atención fue el enorme trono, totalmente rodeado de flores naturales, que se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo de la piscina.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido. –Murmuró Quatre, mirando a sus compañeros. -¿Chicos? ¿Están bien?

El rostro de los cuatro era todo un dilema; confuso, el 04 se giró en dirección a aquello que les había llamado tanto la atención: justo al lado del floripondio trono se encontraba la cumpleañera Relena… la chica llevaba puesto un bikini de dos piezas, bastante normalito, de color azul rey, y una falda transparente caía de su cadera hasta sus rodillas; llevaba su largo cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, y sobre su pecho colgaban varios collares con cuentas de colores.

-Vaya. –Murmuró Trowa, anonadado.

-Cuanta curva. –Susurró Duo, impresionado.

-Nunca imaginé que la vería así. –Wufei se llevó las manos dentro de los shorts.

Heero no pudo decir nada. El ver tanta curva acompañada del 70% de piel descubierta en Relena le provocó un colapso mental y una leve hemorragia nasal.

-Oh vamos. –Quatre suspiró, fastidiado por lo idiotas que se comportaban ante chicas semi desnudas. –Chicos, compórtense.

-Lo dice el que se desmaya cuando ve los bultos de Dorothy. –Musitó el 01, con un pañuelo en la nariz.

-Cuando se puede ver hay que aprovechar. –Dijo Duo, siendo golpeado por un certero puñetazo de Heero. -¡Au!

-No husmees novias de otros.

-Es inevitable. –Dijo Trowa.

-Qué tontería. –Murmuró el 04.

-Quatre es gay. –Soltó Wufei con la fuerza suficiente para que se escuchara a varios metros a la redonda.

Hubo un sombrío silencio entre los pilotos. El 05 sintió la mirada penetrante de Heero, Duo y Trowa sobre él, los dos primeros por ser el primero en soltar semejante verdad y romper el tabú tan abiertamente, y el último porque realmente no lo sabía (tarado). El 05 enrojeció de vergüenza.

-Bueno, eso explica por qué no miraba a las chicas en la playa. –Murmuró el 03, cohibido.

-T-Trowa. –Quatre agachó la cabeza, sonrojado y temeroso.

-Ya, no es malo que se tengan otro tipo de preferencias. –El 02 le restó importancia agitando la mano. -¿No es así, Heero?

El 01 asintió. Dada por terminada la conversación y la aceptación de la homosexualidad sumamente aparente de Quatre, se dispusieron a separarse para husmear entre los invitados y tomar bebidas no adulteradas…

-Oh Dios… ¡Heero Yuy!

Se quedaron petrificados al haber dado tres o cuatro pasos al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz; tras ellos habían aparecido dos mujeres, totalmente opuestas físicamente, con regalos en sus manos: la primera era una esbelta beldad de largo cabello castaño y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, en un inmaculado vestido blanco de tirantes que a primera vista parecía hecho de gasa, y delicadas sandalias blancas en sus pies ultra finos. La segunda chica era más bien bajita, bastante regular, de cabello negro y ojos tan azules que casi parecían zafiros, con un blusón largo color lila y shorts negros.

-Silvia Noventa. –Gimió el 01.

-¡Oh, Hilde! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! –Exclamó el 02 con efusividad.

Fue una escena muy peculiar. En el momento que Duo se arrojaba a abrazar a su amiga, Silvia se había lanzado (literalmente) hacia Heero con los brazos abiertos, en una sincronía casi perfecta. Hilde se sonrojó de pena al sentir el abrazo posesivo y cariñoso de su amigo, y Heero cayó sentado en el suelo, con Silvia entre sus piernas.

-Hay, por favor. –Quatre se llevó la mano al rostro.

Trowa sintió una punzada de celos.

-Bueno, ya que estarás ocupado con Silvia. –El 05 comenzó a caminar muy quitado de la pena. –Me iré un rato con Relena.

-Yo también me voy. –El 04 miró a Trowa. -¿Te quedas?

-Claro que no. –Se dio media vuelta. –Vamos al bar.

Trowa jaló a Quatre de su brazo con un poco de brusquedad, dejando confuso al rubio líder. Era más que obvio que estaba molesto.

-Eso fue raro. –Murmuró Duo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó la cohibida Hilde.

-Bueno, normalmente Trowa no se comporta así.

-Oh, ya veo.

En el suelo, el 01 intentaba levantarse sin tener que arrojar a la chica con violencia, cosa que le resultaba casi imposible considerando que ella lo tenía fuertemente abrazado por los costados de su pecho y tenía los labios pegados en su punto débil: el cuello.

Relena tenía la vista violácea en esa escena.

-0-0-0-0-0-

11:40pm.

La fiesta había subido de volumen, a pesar de la tenue música de acompañamiento que había en el ambiente. Los invitados, conocidos y desconocidos, se lanzaban a la piscina, riendo, hablando a gritos... y la cumpleañera permanecía conversando diplomáticamente con algunos de ellos, con el escolta de Wufei siempre a su lado en ausencia del guardaespaldas titular.

-Dorothy fue la que planeó esta fiesta sorpresa para Relena.

Trowa, Quatre y Duo miraron a la rubia Sam, que estaba bebiendo una larga copa de algo color blanco con rojo, en un delgadísimo bikini que parecía que pronto se rompería; Hilde miraba con gran morbo e incertidumbre el pequeño moño que evitaba que la parte delantera del bikini se cayera.

-¿Dorothy planeó esto? –Cuestionó el 04, sinceramente sorprendido.

-¡Claro! Duró dos semanas planeándolo, y movió todo para esta casa cuando nos vinimos a pasar estos días... ¡qué buena amiga es!

-Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo. –Trowa bebió su cuarto vaso de whiskey en las rocas, sintiéndose relajado/alcoholizado.

-¿Escuchaste, Hildey? –Dijo Duo, mirando a su amiga. –Dorothy no es tan mala como parece después de todo.

-Me abstengo de comentar. –Musitó la chica, con un vaso de refresco nada alcoholizado en la mano.

-¿Todavía no superas eso...? –Cuestionó Quatre con malicia.

La chica se giró, enfadada. Por algún motivo, ellos dos no se podían llevar bien... eran como dos gatas en celo.

-¿Ya se alejó? –Dijo una voz masculina tras ellos... más específicamente bajo la barra.

-Creo que está acosando a alguien más, Heero. –Dijo el 04. –Pero si sales no durará demasiado en caerte encima.

-Y Wufei ya casi está abrazando a Relena. –Exclamó Sam.

Heero se alzó de golpe, asustando al barman que dejó caer un vaso de vidrio al suelo así como el agitador de aluminio, haciendo un ruido bastante llamativo; sin embargo, la mirada de Silvia fue tan potente como para encontrarlo en un santiamén y lanzársele encima, tirando de paso al pobre barman.

-¡Heero! ¡Mi amor! –Gemía la chica tras la barra. –Oh, cuanto te extrañé desde la última vez que nos encontramos, aquella bella tarde tan romántica en la que nosotros nos...

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! –Espetó el 01, con rudeza. -¡A un lado!

-¿Sabes que aprendí Jiu Jitsu?

Se escucharon gemidos procedentes del 01.

En la mesa de la comida, la rubia loca Dorothy se había subido a una silla e, intentando llamar la atención de los presentes, comenzó a golpear con fuerza un vaso de vidrio ultra fino con una cuchara de metal... provocando la quebradura del mismo vaso en su mano, causando que algunos presentes se giraran al oír el estrepitoso sonido. Algunos vidrios cayeron sobre los bocadillos, provocando que ocho de los invitados, ella incluida, visitaran el hospital al día siguiente. Peygan sustituyó el vaso quebrado por una copa de champaña.

-Ejem, su atención por favor. –Exclamó la rubia. –Quiero ofrecer un brindis por mi amiga, que es tan pura como el material que extraen de los satélites de recursos de los Winner. Espero te guste esta pequeña fiesta de pre-cumpleaños, no sabes cuánto trabajo me costó convencerlos de que trajeran todo a este pueblito. Feliz pre-cumpleaños señorita Relena.

Todos levantaron sus bebidas en honor a la festejada, que tenía una sonrisa melancólica; en el silencio se escuchan los gritos de loca de Silvia Noventa, que sometía por igual a Heero y al barman con su mezcla de Judo y Jiu Jitsu. Después hubo aplausos y felicitaciones en voz alta. Relena percibió que Wufei había rodeado su cintura en un abrazo, que en ese momento le resultó confortante.

-¡A las doce comienza la verdadera fiesta! –Gritó la desaforada Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Relena, ¿estás bien?

La chica se giró un poco, notando al preventivo Wufei justo tras ella; se encontraban un poco apartados de la fiesta, por fuera de la valla que separaba la playa del patio de la casa, llenándose los pies de arena cálida.

-Estoy bien, descuida. –Contestó ella, con una tenue sonrisa. –Sé que Silvia es así con Heero, no porque él realmente quiera estar así con ella... solo estoy un poco susceptible el día de hoy.

-Sin embargo creo que él debería poner un poco de si tratando de evitarla... a todo esto, Dorothy dijo que no la había invitado.

-No pasa nada. –Sonrió a fuerzas, pero sus ojos ya estaban empañados por las lágrimas.

Wufei se mostró algo cohibido. Era la primera vez que miraba a Relena tan triste, y actuó meramente por instinto; se acercó a ella, rodeándola fácilmente en un abrazo protector, apegándola a él... y obtuvo en correspondencia un efusivo abrazo por parte de la chica.

-¿Relena...?

-Quédate conmigo, Wufei... al menos hoy...

-¿Eh?

De pronto sentía que aquél teatro que había formado con ella había dejado de serlo, y comenzaba a tomarlo en serio... fuese como fuera, no iba a dejarla sola esa noche.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ehm, si, demoré, pero es que la maté.

Saludos.

Próximo capítulo: El cumpleaños de Relena.

(1) Es un cumpleaños ficticio, lo tomé del cumple de mi prima *-* saludos.

(2) Pre-Party, el evento que está antes de la fiesta principal... si, no existe, yo lo inventé, está patentado...

Ani Li L. S.


	18. En el estrepitoso cumpleaños de Relena

**GUNDAM WING**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XVIII. En el estrepitoso cumpleaños de Relena.**

-¡Ya son las doce! –Gritó Dorothy desde arriba de la barra del mini bar, donde el barman podía verle hasta la consciencia.

Hubo un ruidoso bullicio de los invitados, algo de gritos mezclados con silbidos y cosas altisonantes; al lado de la barra se abrió el suelo de forma misteriosa (cosa que indignó a los tres pilotos que miraban el espectáculo), saliendo de allí un DJ con luces, bocinas, láseres y su paleta de botones, haciendo sonar la estrepitosa música tecno agradable para bailar como desaforados.

-¡Wow! ¡Maravilloso! –Gritó la inocente Hilde, asombrada por el espectáculo que casi deja ciegos a algunos.

-Cada vez que pasa algo así me pregunto si no me han vaciado droga en la bebida otra vez. –Murmuró Trowa, con la bebida en la mano, la cual se llevó a los labios como si no hubiese dicho tal cosa.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEÑORITA RELENA! –Gritó Dorothy por el micrófono del DJ, provocando un horrible chirrido que taladraría los oídos de algunos por varios años.

Todo el mundo comenzó a bailar con entusiasmo, tumbando vasos, platos y copas de vidrio, dejando a Peygan realmente deprimido por el caos (que estaba sumado al confeti, las flores, el papel picado, y restos de comida pisoteadas por desconsiderados); Duo jaló inmediatamente a Hilde hacia la orilla de la piscina, puesto que la chica no conocía más que a la loca y a la festejada, comenzando a bailar con ella en ese lugar. Quatre y Trowa, mientras tanto, miraban a Heero subir al techo de palma del mini bar, escapando de la terrible Silvia Noventa.

-No sé, me da la impresión de que las mujeres que aparecen en este fanfic están locas. –Exclamó Quatre.

-Relena no lo está. –Le contestó Trowa, mirando celosamente a Duo y Hilde bailar.

-Claro que lo está, solo que no lo aparenta tanto.

-¡Yo tampoco lo estoy! –Gritó Hilde desde su sitio.

No estés tan segura.

-Ehm, Trowa. –El 04 le miró, con una timidez casi femenina. –Ahora que tú sabes... de lo mío, ¿no te has preguntado si hay alguien que me guste?

-Bueno, pensaba que te gustaba Dorothy, pero ahora que sé que te gustan los chicos...

A Quatre se le desquebrajó la cara al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¡Trowa! ¡¿Pensaste que me gustaba Dorothy?! Oh por...

-Oye, te desmayabas al verla...

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Lo siento, no es que me dé cuenta de lo que ocurre.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!

-Ya, no tienes por qué disgustarte tanto.

Trowa se miraba molesto... desde que llegó Hilde; a Quatre también le caía mal Hilde, su cara ñoña, su actitud de niña inocente, su sonrisa tan femenina con tremenda cara de macho... sabía que era como la hermana de Duo, pero esa molestia que veía en Trowa era... cayó en cuenta inmediatamente, como si una pieza ensamblara automáticamente en un gran rompecabezas mental, y su sorpresa fue notoria.

-Te gusta Duo. –Soltó todo como si fuese una sola palabra.

El 03 se estremeció notoriamente, dirigiéndole la mirada indignada, como si lo hubiese atrapado haciendo una fechoría de la que se quería deslindar.

-¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso?! –Cuestionó con una rudeza típica de él, que normalmente ponía a mil a Quatre, pensando en matar a Wufei en cuanto lo tuviese en frente.

-Puedo notar como lo miras. –Frunció el ceño, nada excitado. Descubrió que le molestaba aun más ese hecho que el día en que descubrió que era novio de la loba. –Pero quiero decirte que Duo es de mi propiedad, y no quiero que te le acerques.

¿Qué clase de idiotez era esa? Se arrepintió rotundamente en el momento que salió la última palabra, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

-¿Duo y tú...? No, espera. –Se obligó a tranquilizarse después de todo lo que había escuchado. –No pienses que yo quiero algo con él.

-¿Entonces admites que tú...?

-Disculpen, chicos. –Silvia se acercó a ambos, tan angelical como un querubín recién formado (¿?) con toda la amabilidad del mundo, como si no fuese la loca de hacía un rato. -¿Han visto por aquí a Heero Yuy?

-Creo que ha entrado a la casa, señorita Noventa. –Contestó Quatre, cordial y amable, totalmente opuesto a como estaba hacía unos segundos. –Dijo que estaría totalmente SOLO en la azotea de la casa, por algo que quería hacer A SOLAS.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Dijo, antes de salir corriendo como una desquiciada dentro de la casa.

Quatre se miraba algo fastidiado por la interrupción.

-Oye Quatre, la puerta del techo se traba cuando intentas abrirla desde afuera. –Observó el 03.

-Lo sé. –Suspiró, intentando componer las cosas. –Trowa, escucha, es que hay algo que quiero que sepas… la verdad es que… tu me…

Fue nuevamente interrumpido por el ruido fuerte del agua tras ambos… aunque el motivo fue que poco después del chapuzón ambos fueron bañados con el agua, siendo empapados completamente. A la mitad de la piscina se encontraba una histérica Hilde con la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

-¡Duo! ¡Lo prometiste! –Gritó la empapada chica.

El nombrado solo reía, también dentro de la piscina pero había llegado a la orilla.

-¡Rayos! –Gritó Quatre al cielo, empapado y dando la espalda a sus compañeros. -¿Vas a seguir evitando que me le declare a Trowa?

Claro que no. Trowa acaba de escuchar fuerte y claro.

-¿Q-qué? –Murmuró girándose lentamente.

El 03 le miraba fijamente, aun mucho más impresionado que antes, tanto así que dejó caer su vaso con bebida de la mano, rompiéndose estrepitosamente en el suelo; Quatre enrojeció súbitamente, y deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Oye, eso fue tan poco romántico. –Dijo Duo, recargado en la orilla de la piscina.

-Espera un poco. –Trowa movió la cabeza, intentando pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. –Acabas de decirme que te gusta Duo, ¿no?

-¡No! Yo lo dije por celos, porque noté que Duo te gusta, y yo me…

Calló súbitamente, mirando al muchacho en la piscina, que ahora tenía un gesto de asombro/terror/incertidumbre… bueno, él, Hilde, Sammantha y Dorothy, las dos últimas se habían acercado a ellos y habían alcanzado a escuchar el escándalo de Quatre.

-Bien. –Trowa musitó, mirando las muecas de todos. –Esta vez si te la has echado buena. –Mirando al cielo.

De nada.

-Trowa… ¿eres gay? ¿Tú? – Cuestionó la asombrada Sam. –Yo pensé que Duo lo era pero… ¿tú?

-¿Eh? –Duo salió de trance con el comentario.

-Vaya, y yo creía que eras el más hetero de los cinco. –Dijo Dorothy.

-Es decir… ¿Qué nunca te gusté? ¿Me usaste para aparentar? –Mientras se le quebraba la voz a la novia.

-N-no Sam, no es eso. –Suspiró el 03. –Me gustan las chicas, y…

-¡Ah! Eres bisexual. –Dorothy sonrió, como si eso cambiara la situación. –Entonces está bien, quiere decir que aprecia a ambos sexos por igual.

-Ah. –Musitaron todos menos Sam.

Trowa tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, manteniéndose con la boca abierta; cual zombie, mientras todos afirmaban y Sam sollozaba con gemidos raros, se pasó a alejar de ellos discretamente en dirección al mini bar, donde había visto a Heero sentarse hacía un rato.

-Diablos contigo. –Musitó Quatre a la nada, sentándose a la orilla de la piscina, al lado de Duo. –Ha salido todo tan horriblemente mal.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –Cuestionó el 02 con un curioso tono suave de voz.

-Acabo de enterarme hace unos segundos.

-Vaya, Trowa… eso fue inesperado, realmente pensé que le gustaba Sam.

Peygan se acercó a ellos con una bandeja llena de caballitos con misteriosas bebidas rosadas y fosforecentes; Hilde negó, pero los dos muchachos se tomaron la bebida de un trago.

-A veces es la persona menos indicada. –Murmuró Hilde, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-Qué remedio, ahora todos lo saben. –El 04 lanzó el vasito hacia la piscina. –Y ya no sé qué es lo que va a pasar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Estoy agotado. –Heero musitó, bebiendo su sexto vasito rosado. –Esa chica no me ha dejado estar con Relena desde que llegó.

-Descuida, Quatre la detuvo ya por el resto de la noche. –Exclamó Trowa, ebrio como una cuba.

Los dos muchachos se encontraban sentados frente a la barra en unos banquitos altos frente al traumado barman que ya estaba todo despeinado y con un ojo morado (seguía allí porque la paga le era monstruosa), sirviendo bebidas a los casuales que llegaban y al par de raros frente a él. No era su problema así que, por él, podían morir de sobredosis de etanol.

-Trowa, ¿también tienes el dilema existencial de Duo?

-¿Eh?

-Que te gustan de ambos géneros.

-¿Tu también vas a comenzar con eso?

-Solo te diré lo que le dije a él en aquel momento: haz lo que te parezca mejor, lo que te hace feliz no tiene que estar necesariamente mal.

-¿Eso es lo que les dicen a los asesinos?

-Más o menos.

-Gracias, Heero.

-No hay de qué.

-Por cierto, allí está Relena y Wufei. –Dijo, apuntando a la valla.

Heero los vio, muy juntos, caminando por la orilla de la piscina esquivando a los ebrios que se tiraban al agua; se incorporó de inmediato, sin decir nada más… y cayó de lado al suelo de forma aparatosa entre unos chicos que estaban cercanos; se incorporó, ignorando las carcajadas con arqueadas de Trowa, y caminó hacia los susodichos.

-¿Heero? –Cuestionó la chica, al verlo acercarse tambaleante. -¿Estás bien?

Sin contestar, el 01 se lanzó hacia el frente, soltando un puñetazo algo flojo tratando de darle a uno de los tres Wufei que estaban moviéndose como gelatina, y se fue de paso hasta el suelo, quedándose completamente inmóvil en éste.

-¿Heero? ¡Heero! –Relena se arrodilló a su lado, asustada. -¿Estás bien? ¡Dime algo!

-Esto parece obra del alcohol. –Musitó Wufei, apenado por su compañero. –O se ha drogado.

-¡¿Drogado?! –Sacudio al muchacho. -¡Vamos, dime algo!

-Me desmayaré. –Musitó el 01 con voz de ultratumba.

-¡Heero!

-Oh, por Dios. –Wufei tomó al muchacho por los pies, arrastrándolo sin cuidado (boca abajo) por el suelo empedrado hasta el jardincillo. –Me extraña de ti, Heero. –Dijo, arrojándolo como un costal. –Pero igual ya se te pasará.

La muchacha se aproximo al ebrio (y ahora raspado) Heero, moviéndolo un poco. El 05 decidió marcharse de inmediato, mirándose como una intromisión en la escena… era mejor así.

-0-0-0-0-0-

0130 horas.

Trowa, Quatre y Duo miraban como unos ebrios imbéciles hacia la piscina, en donde Dorothy y Sam, ebrias y aparentemente drogadas, se besaban indecentemente y se metían mano por doquier como en un anime desproporcionado y de bajo presupuesto, para el deleite de algunos calenturientos.

-Qué asco. –Murmuró Quatre, pero no podía dejar de verlas por algún motivo.

-No es tan malo. –Duo tiró su vaso a la piscina, que estaba llena de utensilios. –Bueno, me he puesto muy prendido al verlas.

-¿En qué sentido? –Cuestionó Trowa, balanceándose de un lado a otro como un péndulo.

Los tres estaban ebrios a más no poder, al grado de casi balbucear las palabras… esa ebriedad anormal les resultaba una amiga despreciable y conocida: Dorothy había hecho de las suyas de nuevo; estaban tan mal que ya habían olvidado por completo el caos de hacía un rato con su mezcla de declaraciones homosexuales.

-En el sentido que se antoja. –Murmuró, y miró a los lados. -¿No estaba Hilde hace un momento?

-Se puso a conversar con Wuewefei (1). –Dijo el 04.

-Chicos… ¿qué tal si vamos a alguna otra parte? –Se incorporó el 03 con dificultad. –Más silencioso… donde pueda vomitar… ugh…

-¡Agh! –Gimieron ambos muchachos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿No te parece que esto ya se ha salido de control? –Cuestionó la inocente Hilde.

Ella y Wufei se encontraban sentados bajo la barra del mini bar, ajenos a la orgia maniaca que estaba en el jardín, en donde hasta Peygan nadaba entre chicas desnudas en la piscina; ellos, al no haber ingerido de aquellas bebidas rosadas o de cualquier otro tipo de alcohol, permanecían inmunes a la locura comunal.

-Me recuerda ciertamente a algo que nos pasó hace días. –Contestó el 05, sin mirar a la chica. –Amanecí con inscripciones que demoré en borrar, y me echaron a perder unos bermudas con vómito.

-¿Quieres decir que lo hacen a menudo? –Se giró a verlo, aterrada.

-No, bueno tal vez Dorothy si lo haga. Creo que así es la gente de la tierra.

-Vaya, entonces es verdad eso de que la gente de la tierra no tiene moral. Es de dar miedo.

-¿No habías venido a la tierra?

-La verdad es la segunda vez que la piso. La primera vez vine con Relena… ella no parece una persona tan loca.

-Tiene sus traumas personales, como todos… con Heero, por ejemplo.

La agradable conversación se extendió unas horas, distrayéndolos del caos que había frente a ellos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ehm, si, corto… pero lo que sigue es un lime so, no quise ponerlo aquí.

Saludos ~

Ani Li L. S.

Próximo capítulo: En noches cruzadas.


	19. Entre noches cruzadas

_Aclaración: Del capítulo anterior, (1) Quatre, en su ebriedad, así pronunció el nombre de Wufei._

**GUNDAM WING**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XIX. Entre noches cruzadas.**

(Atención: Lo cursivo es lime).

Relena acompañó a Heero hasta su habitación, ayudándole a caminar debido a lo ebrio que se encontraba el muchacho, sintiendo el brazo pesado alrededor del cuello de ella y su aliento alcohólico sobre su mejilla; aunque pesaba apenas diez kilos más que ella, no pudo evitar el caer junto con él en la cama, boca arriba y el muchacho lastimándole.

-Ow. –Gimió la chica, con el brazo del muchacho calándole el cuello, y con la sensación de que su traje se le movería demasiado. –Heero, me estás aplastando…

-No es para tanto. –Musitó él, en su pésimo estado, incorporándose con dificultad para volver a dejarse caer suavemente sobre ella. –Así si te estoy aplastando… o quizá un poco menos que eso…

La chica le miró, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, sintiendo sobre su pecho el peso y la piel cálida y suave del muchacho, notando su azulada mirada fija en la de ella, percibiendo su aliento alcoholizado en aquella respiración tranquila. Notó que sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de ella, y pensó que podía detenerlo en ese momento si quería… en esta ocasión decidió no ser fuerte, y se sumió en sus labios, en un beso provocativo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Relena tenía dudas acerca de Heero. –Murmuró Wufei, con la vista en el cielo. –Y quería ver si le daba un ataque de celos o algo parecido al verla conmigo. Supongo que se vio conforme con el golpe que intentó darme hace rato.

-Era más que obvio que a Heero le gusta Relena. –Hilde movió la cabeza un poco. –Así como Quatre de Trowa.

-Ustedes dos no se llevan bien, ¿verdad? Quatre y tú.

-No. No me agradan las personas que son tan egoístas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Duo se vio sobresaltado, algo inusual en él en esa clase de situaciones; los labios de Quatre habrían aprisionado los de él con una intensidad mezclada con dulzura, mientras lo atraía hacia su cuerpo al posesionar sus finas manos en la cadera de él. Sentía aquellas manos grandes pasar por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su piel desde su abdomen hasta sus pectorales… se estremeció intensamente al sentir los labios de Trowa en su cuello, apegándosele por la espalda, y no pudo evitar soltar un intenso gemido._

_Sintió las manos de alguien (no sabía bien de quién se trataba) bajar por su vientre y acariciar su entrepierna, que en ese momento ya estaba mucho más que emocionado; los labios de Quatre bajaron por su cuello hasta su pecho, y se arrodilló frente a él para comenzar a bajar su bermuda, mientras besaba con intensidad su vientre; sintió una suave mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras una mano bajaba por su trasero en una caricia y la otra se mantenía sobre su pecho, bajo su camisa._

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿No tenías novio? Algo así había escuchado de Duo.

-Si tenía, pero terminó por fastidiarme con su actitud. –Sonrió con nostalgia, mientras al lado de ella dos sujetos se metían mano. –Aun no he encontrado al chico ideal.

-Táchame de loco, pero tal vez ya lo encontraste y no lo admites.

Hilde se sobresaltó, y un leve rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas.

-N-no, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Disfrutas bastante cuando estás con él, ¿no?

-Bueno, tú también disfrutas bastante el estar con Relena, y yo puedo asumir que te gusta.

-Sin embargo ella y yo teníamos un acuerdo…

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Relena pasó los brazos por el cuello de Heero, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, haciendo que casi todo su peso cayera encima de ella; percibió que las torpes manos del muchacho subían por su cintura desnuda en una caricia intensa hasta el pequeño nudo de su traje de baño, desatándolo con curiosa habilidad. Ella también hizo lo propio, bajando las manos por su pecho, para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa con cierta timidez; la retiró en un suave tirón, sintiendo inmediatamente el pecho cálido de él en el propio, estremeciéndola._

_-Ahm. –Se mordió el labio inferior, abrazándose de nuevo a Heero._

_El 01 la levantó por su cintura, aprovechando que la tenía abrazada a él, acomodándola mejor en la cama, y dejando ambas piernas de la chica acomodadas a los costados de su cadera; se inclinó sobre ella, quedado completamente apegados en un abrazo._

_Relena estaba demasiado alterada ya para guardar un poco de cordura en ella._

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Me lo comentaste. –Murmuró Hilde.

-¿Piensas que Duo te va a rechazar si le dices?

-Más bien… no quiero tener una relación con él como las que él frecuenta. Duo solo piensa en la gente que puede llevarse a la cama sin compromiso alguno, y yo no quiero ser uno más en la lista.

-Eres una chica muy lista, Hilde. Creo que haces bien el mantener la distancia con él… aunque pienso que debe ser duro el estar con él mirando sus acciones.

-¿Por qué crees que decidí vivir sola? No es agradable llegar y encontrarlo en el sofá con un sujeto encima que…

-Ok, no entres en detalles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-Duo. –Susurró Quatre, mordiéndose el labio inferior, recostado en la amplia cama._

_Fue realmente sencillo pasar dentro del cuerpo de Duo, al tenerlo a gatas frente a él; sin poder contenerse más, Trowa lo tomó por su cadera y lo embistió con algo de fuerza, pero lentamente, sumamente excitado de escuchar los gemidos de Quatre, puesto que Duo tenía su rostro entre las piernas del rubio. El 03 hizo lo propio, acariciándolo en su entrepierna mientras entraba en él._

_-Espera. –Murmuró Duo, incorporándose un poco._

_En el momento que Trowa se detuvo, sin salirse de él, Duo alzó ambas piernas del 04 hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros, haciendo alzar su cadera, y pasó dentro de él con un poco de dificultad, escuchando el ahogado gemido de Quatre, cuidando de aun tener al 03 por su retaguardia. _

_Finalmente los tres comenzaron a moverse, lentamente al principio, entre gemidos de los tres, con mayor intensidad la voz de Duo. La velocidad comenzó a aumentar, al igual que sus voces, el 02 extremadamente sensible por la posición._

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Y tú, Wufei?

-¿Yo? No tengo humor para chicas por el momento.

-¡Hay, súper galán! ¿Es acaso que prefieres ser juguete de Relena…? ¿O compartes acaso los gustos de Quatre?

-Claro que no, no me gustan los hombres., solo que no creo que sea una necesidad tan grande el tener novia.

-¿Realmente piensas eso? O prefieres algo así como un one-night-stand (1).

-Puede ser. A veces solo me conformo con un beso de alguna chica linda.

-Imagino que les llueven chicas cuando eres un preventivo.

-No es broma. –Le miró con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Ella solo rió.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Al principio dolió terriblemente, pero él había sido lo más sutil que cabía en él; la cubría de besos y la abrazaba contra él cuando la escuchaba quejarse... Relena se sonrió, sintiendo los ojos empañados de lágrimas, sabiendo que ahora ella y Heero se pertenecían mutuamente, que estaban en el momento en el que sus cuerpos y mentes estaban completamente unidos en uno solo._

_-Lo siento. –Murmuró él a su oído, con el aliento agitado._

_Ella negó con la cabeza. Percibía sus movimientos muy suaves pero constantes, causándole dolor y emoción al mismo tiempo... hubo un momento en el que se detuvo, y ahogó un gemido intenso en el hombro de ella._

_Relena lo abrazó con fuerza contra ella, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo con emoción, intentando dejar de respirar con rapidez._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Frente a Wufei y Hilde algunos ya habían caído víctimas del sueño inducido por las bebidas adulteradas, mientras otros echaban porras a Dorothy y Sam, que ya estaban en la típica posición de tijera, mientras se tocaban por debajo de sus ropas.

-Bueno, galán rompecorazones, ¿algún día piensas en sentar cabeza? –Cuestionó la risueña chica, como si no hubiese una orgia lésbica en la piscina.

-Probablemente más adelante, no es que quiera quedarme solo el resto de mi vida... no creo que a las mujeres les gusten mucho los ancianos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡Ah, diablos! –Gimió Trowa, embistiendo con fuerza y algo de desesperación a Duo._

_Los gemidos de los tres se escuchaban con intensidad ante el eco que hacían en la habitación; el primero en terminar fue Trowa, acostumbrado, sobre la perlada espalda de Duo. Quatre lo hizo poco después sobre su abdomen y el abdomen de Duo, cosa que provocó también al 02, sin tiempo de retirarse del rubio, haciéndolo dentro de él._

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás sin diversión hoy, galán? Aun hay chicas lindas despiertas dispuestas a mucho. –Rió la chica.

-Conformarme con un beso de una chica linda, claro está.

Hilde rió de forma inocente al escucharlo, mirándole con extrema curiosidad; Wufei se aproximó a ella sin dudarlo, dejando un beso en sus delineados labios con agrado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Amaneció... finalmente.

El escenario que había en el patio era desastroso: había basura, confeti, restos de comida a medio digerir por todos lados, y muchísima gente tirada en su lugar sobre el suelo, exceptuando, claro está, aquellos dos cuerpos que flotaban en la piscina boca abajo, cuya agua era de un color indescifrable. El sol subió, inclemente, quemando a todos los que aun no recobraban la consciencia y se mantenían tirados a la intemperie.

Dorothy fue la primera en despertar, completamente desnuda y sangrando por sus heridas recién suturadas abiertas, mirando a Sam frente a ella con la entrepierna sangrante; se levantó, pensando que le había llegado el periodo, arrojando a los lados unos cuantos cuerpos desnudos de otros invitados, y se "vistió" con su minúsculo bikini sintiendo las quemaduras de segundo grado por el sol y las bebidas alcohólicas que le habían arrojado encima.

Caminó sin cuidado por encima de todos los cuerpos tirados, ignorando maratónicamente a los dos cuerpos que flotaban en el agua sucia, como si estuviese acostumbrada a esa clase de visiones; llegó al pequeño baño que estaba tras el mini bar, dando un vistazo a lo que había a su alrededor.

-Qué buena fiesta hubo aquí. –Exclamó, abriendo la puerta. –Es una lástima que no recuerde nada de lo que pasó. –Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lentamente la gente fue despertando de su embriaguez, levantándose perezosamente de los suelos acongojados por sus quemaduras solares, y comenzaron a caminar como zombies tratando de encontrar la salida; el escándalo provocado por el tumulto despertó a Wufei de su sueño ligero, haciéndolo notar que aun seguía bajo la barra, y con la cabeza de Hilde recargada en su hombro.

-¿Eh? –Miró a todos lados, notando a Peygan de pie junto a la piscina con un vaso transparente con líquido efervescente. -¿Qué hora es?

Miró su reloj de pulso. Pronto serían las doce del medio día.

-Demonios, y eso que no he bebido alcohol. –Se llevó la mano derecha al rostro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero despertó, sintiéndose tremendamente fatal: la cabeza le martilleaba a cada movimiento que daba, se sentía asqueado, mareado, nauseabundo y sus piernas no le respondían; sin embargo, lo que más le indignó fue ver a Relena recostada a su lado, completamente _desnuda_, con solo una liviana sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo, marcando la silueta de su cuerpo… se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, aterrado.

Había sido su primera vez, con Relena… y no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior… o eso parecía.

-¿Qué diablos pasó conmigo?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Trowa fue brutalmente fulminado por la potente luz del sol; intentó cubrirse con la mano, para seguir descansando y que su cabeza dejara de punzarle tan dolorosamente, pero descubrió que eran demasiado pesadas para moverlas. Tardó unos minutos para despabilarse… notando que no se encontraba en su habitación.

-¿Eh? –Murmuró levemente, mirando el armario frente a él lleno de vestidos anticuados de Relena. -¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!

Se incorporó de golpe, mareándose en el acto, notándose completamente desnudo y lleno de marcas rojas –chupetes- en su cuerpo… pero lo más impactante fue el ver dos cuerpos desnudos masculinos, abrazados a él parcialmente.

-¡WAAAH! –Resonó su grito por toda la casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1) Para el que no sepa, un one-night-stand es una noche de sexo sin compromiso.

Ajam, la sigo para matarla… por unos instantes pensé en darle fin pronto, pero mi cabeza malvada ha pensado muchas más cosas so, no sé si seguirle o darle un fin decente. ¿Qué dicen?

Saludos.

Ani Li L. S.


	20. Entre las secuelas

**GUNDAM WING**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XX. Entre las secuelas.**

El buen Peygan despidió a los paramédicos, a los que entretuvo durante una hora y media con galletas, café y ensaladas, convenciéndolos de que no había sucedido "nada" en el lugar, que los pacientes habían tenido un "curioso accidente", y los cuerpos flotantes eran completamente desconocidos para ellos. Sin embargo estaba seguro que volverían.

-Tuve un sueño tan raro. –Musitó Sam, morena como un trozo de carbón cubierto de miel. –Soñé que todos éramos unos invertidos.

Se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa redonda del comedor, un poquito ajustados, disfrutando de una fresa ensalada con pechuga de pollo, arrasadora contra la cruda moral y la sobredosis de narcóticos. Dorothy se había ido en la ambulancia, a petición (súplica) del mayordomo, por una curiosa hemorragia estomacal, y en su lugar estaba Hilde, con una sonrisa despreocupada, entre Relena y Duo.

-Bueno, eso fue porque… ¡Hm! –Hilde fue inmediatamente callada por Duo y Relena, al poner las manos en su boca.

-Hay cosas que deben quedarse como están, recuerda. –Susurró el 02 a su oído, visiblemente adolorido.

Trowa miraba el techo blanco, en una especie de éxtasis casi religioso, puesto que, a pesar de no recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, había amanecido con el cuerpo de Duo desnudo a su lado siendo más que obvio que había pasado la noche con él… ignorando escalofriantemente el hecho de que Quatre también había amanecido en la cama, y el hecho de que pudo estar con él en vez del 02. Meh, lo dejaremos con su fantasía.

Quatre desayunaba soñadoramente, recordando parcialmente el encuentro con Duo, tan placentero y mágico que _debió_ ser (no lo recordaba del todo), enfocando ahora en él su obsesión amorosa al mirarlo como un idiota… el idiota era él, que no recordaba a Trowa tras el 02, solo la cara de extremo placer que ponía Duo en cada movimiento… iluso.

Duo, el más sensato de los dos, estaba realmente dolido por lo de la noche anterior. Fácilmente asumió lo que había pasado, y pensaba que la próxima vez que intentara hacer algo como eso lo haría con más calma para evitar el achaque que sentía en ese momento.

Heero y Relena eran un contraste; la chica irradiaba felicidad y dulzura a varios metros a la distancia, comiendo con lentitud su ensalada y mirando con amor y afecto a su novio, recordando cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Heero, por otro lado, permanecía sombrío, frustrado por no recordar lo que pudo ser la noche más importante de su adolescente vida, lo que aminoró el agrado que debió darle el comer el delicioso platillo frente a él.

-Duo, parece que te apedrearon. –Murmuró Wufei, tan relajado como Hilde, mirándolo con un dejo de travesura.

-Ya, así déjalo. –Duo se llevó un bocado a la boca, pensando en tomar una pastillita de Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Decidieron que lo más prudente (debido a los cuerpos flotantes) era regresar a la casa de Relena y dar por terminado el viaje a la playa. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron hacer sus maletas con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo… bueno, solamente Duo hacía tranquilamente sus deberes, los demás eran abordados de una extraña incertidumbre por la precipitada forma de partida. Finalmente todos estaban en la sala con sus maletas, esperando solamente el disparo de salida.

-Bueno, supongo que yo aquí me despido. –Hilde sonrió, con su pequeño maletín en las manos, ya de pie en la puerta.

-Pero Hilde. –La muy feliz Relena le miró con un destello en los ojos. -¿Cómo que te vas? Aun no hemos podido conversar.

-Bueno, es que aun tengo muchos pendientes en la…

-¡Tonterías! –Duo se adelantó y la atrapó entre sus brazos de forma efusiva, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a la chica. –Nadie va a morir si no vas a trabajar unos días… además, según recuerdo, aun te debe días el pelmazo ese que tienes como jefe.

-P-pero Duo…

-Apoyo la moción. –Dijo Wufei, revisando su maleta tranquilamente.

-¿Ves? Hasta Wufei quiere que te quedes. –Súbitamente el 02 cayó en cuenta y miró al 05, perspicaz. –Oye tú… ¿qué tramas?

-Nada. ¿Por qué habría de tramar algo?

-No te metas con Hilde, ella no es…

-Ya cállense. –Exclamó Heero, visiblemente más recuperado. -¿Qué más da? Simplemente ni ustedes o la autora de este fanfic va a permitir que ella se vaya.

-¡Yay! –Exclamaron Duo y Relena al mismo tiempo.

Hilde suspiró, comprendiendo inmediatamente que acababan de "atraparla" en esa locura, y que le esperaban cosas muy malas. Oh, sí.

-Señorita Relena. –Llamó muy quedo el buen Peygan, apareciendo un poco tras ella. –Al ir a la azotea de la casa me he topado con algo…

-¿Qué es lo que…? ¡IGH!

Al lado de Peygan estaba una estatua de arcilla negra, con un vestido blanco todo mugriento y algo roto, con largo cabello castaño con un esponjoso freeze que olía a quemado; todos dieron un paso en reversa a excepción de Heero, que salió corriendo escopetado como el alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿S-Silvia? –Cuestionó Relena, dudosa. -¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-¿Saben? La puerta que está en la azotea no abre por afuera. –Dijo aquello que tenía la voz de Silvia.

-Oh, qué mal. –Se acongojó Quatre falsamente.

-Tiene catorce llamadas de su casa, señorita Noventa. –Dijo Peygan, sin mirar a la carbonizada chica.

-¡¿Catorce?! –Se miró algo alarmada. –Es mejor que me marche… me despiden a Heero y Relena por mí. –Corrió hacia la puerta con toda la elegancia (y el dolor) le permitían, olvidando que la segunda se encontraba presente. –Un placer verlos.

La carbonizada chica salió sin decir más, dejando la puerta de madera abierta, mirándose que se sube a una limosina (la que tenía estacionada afuera más de 14 horas), que arranca inmediatamente por la calle como si fuese un concurso de carreras. Todo el lugar se quedó en un profundo silencio unos minutos.

-¿Quién era ella? –Sam rompió el silencio finalmente.

-Una rara. –Contestó el asqueado Quatre.

-¿Hay catorce llamadas de los Noventa? –Cuestionó Relena, mirando a su mayordomo sin ojos.

-No. –Contestó Peygan, y se alejó hacia la cocina.

Relena se miró sumamente confusa.

-Oigan, ¿en qué nos vamos a ir? –Trowa aun seguía con la vista en la puerta, algo ido, alejándose sutilmente de Sam y acercándose a Duo.

-Pues, podemos estrenar el helicóptero, ¿no? –Wufei exclamó, tomando su maleta.

Todos asintieron recordando el incidente del malecón, a excepción de la inocente Hilde claro está. Todos los muchachos tomaron sus pesadas maletas (las compras ya saben) y caminaron tranquilamente hacia el patio, puesto que el helicóptero ya se encontraba en la orilla de la playa en un sitio específico para helicópteros desde el momento que Peygan lo trajo.

-¿Qué caraj…? –Murmuró el 05.

Justo a la orilla de la playa se encontraba el mentado helicóptero que debía de transportarlos a la casa de Relena… era un enorme apache rescatado de la guerra, pintado de color rosa chillón y dorado, con un enorme moño rojo pintado a los costados, que contrastaba con el azul del mar y las nubes negras del fondo, cargadas de electricidad, viento y agua. Las aspas habían comenzado a girar, puesto que Peygan ya se encontraba en el lugar del piloto, provocando que el estruendoso sonido ensordeciera a algunos, y el vendaval lanzara a varios metros a los curiosos turistas que se habían acercado a mirar el aparato tan… payanesco (1).

-¡¿Por qué es de ese color?! –Gritó Trowa por el sonido del motor, sujetando su maleta con fuerza para que no se fuera volando.

-¡Fue un regalo de Dorothy! –Contestó Relena, con el cabello revoloteándole por todos lados. -¡A todo esto…! ¡¿Dónde está Dorothy?!

Los pilotos, alarmados, comenzaron a subir a las chicas, Relena por delante antes que se le ocurriera regresar a buscar a su amiga… seguida de Samantha, que prácticamente la subieron a fuerzas.

-¡No! ¡Dorothy! –Gemía la rubia, causando desagrado a Hilde, que iba sentada a su lado, mientras era brutalmente atada por Trowa. -¡No podemos irnos sin ella! ¡Au! ¡Me ajusta demasiado!

Peygan, con su vista de súper mayordomo notó las patrullas que venían entrando al pueblo por la famosa curva; sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo, comenzó a subir el helicóptero antes de que todos estuvieran arriba… haciendo saltar como unos héroes de acción malpagados a Heero y Wufei dentro del monstruoso aparato, sin tiempo de echar las maletas. Antes de poder decir algo, los locales ya estaban asaltando las maletas, cosa que quedó frustrada debido a la ola que generó el viento de las aspas del aparato, sepultando a locales y maletas con la pesada agua.

-¡No! ¡Mi ID de preventivo! –Gritó Duo al ver las maletas flotar en el agua junto con las pertenencias.

El 01 y el 05 tomaron asiento dificultosamente en los lugares disponibles dentro del aparato, remembrando viejos tiempos, atándose el cinturón con firmeza. Quedaron de esta manera: de espaldas al piloto, Relena, Heero, Wufei y Quatre; en la parte de atrás estaban Sam, Hilde, Duo y Trowa. Tenían un escándalo a gritos por lo de las maletas y por el hecho de que ambas puertas corredizas estaban abiertas y veían todo moverse realmente mal, pero era imposible escucharse por el sonido del motor del aparato.

-¡No me tomé mis pastillas! –Gritó Relena, aferrada a sus múltiples cinturones.

El helicóptero volaba trabajosamente por encima del mar, volteando algunas de las pequeñas embarcaciones que se encontraban flotando tranquilamente debido al potente aire que despedían las aspas. Extrañamente el aparato volaba en zigzag, y cuando miraban el horizonte vieron densas nubes negras acercarse peligrosamente a la orilla con su carga de viento y agua.

-¡¿Por qué solo veo mar?! –Gritó Sam, pálida.

-¡Me siento muy mareado! –Gritó Quatre.

-¡Hay demasiado viento! –Duo miraba a los lados, mientras su brazo era estrujado por la asustada Hilde. -¡Si no salimos caeremos al agua!

-¡Peygan! –Gritó Heero hacia la parte de la cabina. -¡¿Qué está pasando?!

El buen Peygan levantó un pequeño cartel donde se leía, con letra de molde: Comenzó a hacer mucho viento, y es difícil pilotear con este clima, usted disculpe.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste para escribir mientras piloteas…?!

El helicóptero dio, sorpresivamente, dos vueltas de 180° hacia la derecha, otras seis hacia la izquierda, todo bajo un incesante bamboleo; llegó un momento en que a su lado derecho pudieron ver el agitado mar azul y el agua de lluvia caer sobre el mar… hasta que Relena vomitó todo el almuerzo a sus compañeros del frente.

-¡No! ¡Agh! –Murmuró Sam en el momento que le venía encima el vómito, sintiéndolo entrar por su boca y nariz.

Quatre, sumamente asqueado por lo que acababa de ver (y por el ángulo del helicóptero rosado), vomitó a sus compañeros del frente casi por completo. En ese momento hubo un fortísimo golpe que los dejó inconscientes y sumidos en un silencio profundo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hacia un hermoso día después de la terrible tormenta anterior. Dorothy bajó de su taxi justo frente a la casa de la playa, con una bolsa blanca llena de medicamentos bajo el brazo, y vistiendo un azulado conjunto de falda y blusa de botones.

-Bueno, espero que ya no me vuelva a dar otro ataque de esos. –Dijo, con voz gangosa, aun con las cintitas pegadas en su nariz.

Caminó por el empedrado camino, sonriendo como una loca, y abrió la puerta de la entrada de una fortísima patada.

-¡Chicos! Ya estoy de…

Sin embargo se vio apuntada por un montón de cañones, a manos de múltiples preventivos, policías locales y soldados de la esfera terrestre; pegó un grito aterrado por el susto, y luego se compuso, mirándolos con esa rara autoridad que a veces tenía, como si no hubiese pasado nada raro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, caballeros? –Cuestionó, con una sonrisa poderosa, pero con las piernas temblándole de nerviosismo.

-¿Es usted Dorotea Maraiarana Catalonia de los Romefeller Cruz Valorum, alias Dorothy Catalonia (2)? –Cuestionó uno de los preventivos que le apuntaba.

-S-soy Dorothy Catalonia. –Dijo, aterrada de que dijera ese nombre tan espantoso.

Tras ella, sin que se diera cuenta, un musculoso sujeto vestido de policía la arrojó al suelo de un fuerte empujón en la espalda, volviéndole a lastimar la nariz, y la esposó con toda la rudeza del mundo, hasta poniéndole un pie en su espalda, sacándole el aire con la pesadísima bota.

-¡Au! –Gimió bajo el pie.

-Dorothy Catalonia, queda usted bajo arresto bajo los cargos de desorden público, estafa, venta ilegal de narcóticos, uso ilegal de narcóticos, homicidio premeditado y exhibicionismo. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que…

-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué no sabe quién soy yo? ¡Au! –Volvió a gemir, escuchando algunas costillas crujirle.

-¿Esta casa no es suya? –Cuestionó otro preventivo, autoritario.

-¡N-no! Es de una amiga…

-¡¿Es esta su firma?! –Gritó el mismo, colocándole en frente una hoja.

Era el título de propiedad, donde estaba plasmada su firma en un garabato con tinta azul bastante fresca, arriba del nombre aberrante. Era una falsificación perfecta.

-¡PEYGAN! –Gritó como loca, mientras un trueno resonaba a lo lejos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1) Payanesco: de payaso… si, es una palabra que invente, demándenme si quieren.

(2) Ese nombre es totalmente inventado.

Saluditos, y sorry prima por no avisarte.

Ani Li L. S.


	21. En una isla desierta

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XXI. En una isla perdida.**

Sentía muchísimo calor, así como en aquella ocasión cuando se quedaron dormidos en el patio después de que Dorothy los narcotizara con sus medicamentos... Heero movió un poco la cabeza, sintiéndose empapado, notando que aun estaba atado al cinturón del helicóptero, completamente ladeado hacia su izquierda, quedando en la parte más alta a unos dos metros del suelo.

-Au. –Musitó, sintiéndose pegajoso, recordando súbitamente que Quatre los había vomitado antes de perder el conocimiento. –Qué asco, esta vez te has pasado.

Se soltó de los cinturones con curiosa habilidad y poco razonamiento, pues cayó pesadamente de dos metros sobre la húmeda arena que salía de la entrada izquierda del helicóptero, al estar éste ladeado. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en recuperar el aliento y soltar algunas agudas maldiciones a la autora, y se incorporó, haciendo como que no pasó nada, para comenzar a desabrochar sin el más mínimo cuidado a sus compañeros, despertándolos con el certero golpe contra la arena.

-Uf. –Musitó Wufei, el último en caer, al sentir las espaldas duras de sus compañeros en la boca del estómago.

-¡Quítense de encima! –Exclamó el ahogado Quatre, reptando por la arena, al haber sido el primero en caer.

-Qué tierno eres Heero. –Duo se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena, adolorido. –Era más fácil sacudirnos.

-Iban a caer de igual forma, solo ahorré tiempo. –Exclamó el insensible pedazo de humano denomidado Heero, mientras desabrochaba a Relena con sumo cuidado.

Quatre y Trowa se incorporaron, escupiendo arena y caracolas; Wufei bajó a la mareada Hilde al desabrochar su cinturón, y, sintiéndose muy hombre, desabrochó a Sam de igual forma, pero no pudo atraparla y la rubia cayó a la arena desde dos metros como un costal de papas.

-Ups. –Musitó, al ver a la chica boca abajo en la arena, reptando como Quatre hacía un momento.

-¿Están todos bien? –Cuestionó el 01.

-Exceptuando a la loba, que aun se retuerce en la arena, si. –Musitó Quatre.

-Wufei, quita tus ponzoñas de Hilde. –Musitó el 02.

-Tú pierdes. –Contestó el 05, con Hilde mirando a todos lados como perdida entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –Relena, mareada, se apegó instintivamente a Heero. -¿Dónde está Peygan?

-Evidentemente hemos caído. –Exclamó el 01. –Y, ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto.

Todos miraron estúpidamente a los lados, cubiertos de sustancia viscosa que pasaba por una mezcla rosada, verdosa y blanquecina tapizada de arena morena, vomito de Relena y Quatre juntos. Estaban rodeados con lo que anteriormente era la pared y el suelo del aparato, sin mayor visibilidad que el cielo azulado y la arena morena. Sam se incorporó, ya recuperada del golpe, mirando a los muchachos.

-Oigan, ¿no sería más fácil si subimos? –Dijo la rubia, tapizada de arena, con ese escaso sentido común que acompaña este fic.

-Claro, y la escoges a ella. –Mustió Quatre, mirando al cielo.

Escojo a quien me pega en gana... ¿cuánto apuestan a que habían olvidado que Sam Jones era una preventiva?

-Bueno, sí. –Admitió.

-Vamos arriba entonces. –Dijo el 03, asqueado por el olor sofocante a vomito y gente sucia.

La primera en salir fue Sam, con una habilidad adquirida en los gimnasios de los preventivos, seguida por Hilde, lamentándose estar un poco pasada de peso desde que dejó la milicia, golpeándose la rodilla con el filo de la puerta corrediza del helicóptero; Relena fue ayudada por las otras dos, saliendo, a pesar de la arena y el vómito, como un auténtico miembro de la realeza de Sank. Los chicos salieron poco después, con el ego a todo lo que daba, sin dificultad alguna a pesar de que no hacían nada de ejercicio... ¡claro que no! Cayeron a la arena caliente como pesadas bolsas de grasa y huesos, sin aire, y se quedaron ahí asoleándose como cachoras (1) durante algunos minutos.

-Te aborresco. –Musitó el 04.

Es mutuo.

-Vaya... qué bonito lugar. –Murmuró Relena, asombrada.

Frente a los muchachos estaba el panorama de una hermosa playa paradisiaca, de aguas cristalinas y limpias, piedras blancas, palmeras altas, cielo de un intenso azul... y rodeados de un denso silencio, interrumpido solamente por el oleaje.

-Pensé que los lugares así ya no existían. –Hilde exclamó, caminando hacia el mar, para tocar el agua con los dedos.

-No hay ruido, no hay nada de gente alrededor. –Dedujo Sam, mirando a los lados. -¿Estaremos en alguna isla desierta?

-No lo creo. La mayor parte de las islas están habitadas por magnates o algo parecido. –Dijo la viceministro diplomáticamente.

-Oigan, ¿pretenden quedarse allí tirados, asoleándose como lagartijas? –Gritó la rubia preventiva.

Los muchachos finalmente se levantaron de la arena caliente, uniéndose a las chicas justo en frente del colorido helicóptero, mirando la tranquila playa.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Cuestionó Wufei.

-¡Oigan! –Hilde les gritó, a unos metros de ellos, parada en el agua. -¡Encontre al mayordomo!

Caminaron en grupo en dirección a la chica, rodeando el rosado apache, notando que por el lado izquierdo del aparato estaba Peygan, bajo una enorme palapa pegada al helicóptero por el lado contrario por el que bajaron, en donde el mayordomo había acomodado hojas de palmera para formar una gran sombra. Inmediatamente los muchachos se acercaron a ayudarlo, heridos en su orgullo de hombres, mientras las chicas se miraban entre ellas.

-Habrá que buscar alimentos. –Sam exclamó.

Ambas asintieron, recordando que era una preventiva y sabría algo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba atardeciendo.

-Al final no sabemos dónde estamos. –Murmuró Relena.

Todos se encontraban sentados bajo la improvisada pero bien hecha palapa, con una fogata al frente (por fuera, claro está), y cocos en las manos; habían aguantado seis horas tomando agua de coco hasta que encontraron por casualidad un río de agua dulce a unos metros de ellos que desembocaba en el mar, donde finalmente se quitaron lo pegajoso aunque debieron aguantar con la ropa húmeda puesta a falta de maletas. Tuvieron que aprender a pescar (cosa que no funcionó), y las chicas recolectaron frutas para comer (unas bayas le hicieron daño a Wufei y ahora yacía inconsciente tirado a un lado); en ese momento se encontraban comiendo trocitos de poco pescado que consiguieron, tratando de no atragantarse con las espinas.

-Peygan, ¿diste vuelta por toda la isla? –Cuestionó Heero.

-Hasta donde pude llegar, si. –Contestó, solo bebiendo agua de coco. –Está totalmente desierta.

-¿Pintaremos un SOS gigante o algo así? –Cuestionó Duo.

Hilde picaba trocitos de coco con un trozo de madera afilada que había hecho con una roca, comiéndolos poco después; Sam intentaba abrir un coco sin mucho éxito con un instrumento parecido.

-Con el vistoso color del helicóptero no ocupamos. –Murmuró Trowa, apegado a él.

-Oigan, ¿ya revisaron la parte trasera del helicóptero? –Hilde compartió el coco en trocitos con la rubia preventiva.

-¿La parte de atrás? –Cuestionaron los cuatro pilotos conscientes.

Peygan se había subido al techo de la palapa, como una especie de centinela.

-Claro… bueno, el diseño de ese helicóptero me recuerda a los trasbordadores de carga de la colonia. En la parte de atrás se guardan cosas, depende del uso que se les esté… ¿chicos?

Los pilotos, sin decir agua va, corrieron inmediatamente a la parte trasera del vistoso helicóptero; con gran esfuerzo (al estar volteado el aparato) abrieron las puertas traseras corredizas, y se lanzaron dentro con un interesante clavado.

-Ahora que lo pienso. –Relena miró a las chicas, tomando un trocito de coco que Hilde les ofrecía. –Ese helicóptero pertenecía a Dorothy, y no puedo siquiera imaginarme qué clase de cosas puede haber en ese aparato.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Ábranlas! –Había ordenado el 01, antes de lanzarse en un clavado dentro del aparato.

Dentro de la parte de carga había bastantes bolsos negros con cierre, al parecer tupidos de cosas; todos cayeron encima de los bolsos, abriéndolos como unos locos hambrientos, comenzando a sacar el más diverso contenido jamás imaginado: ropa, cosméticos, accesorios…

-Este bolso está lleno de labiales. –Dijo Trowa, escarbando entre ellos.

-Esta tiene… ropa interior. –Duo sacó una micro tanga color roja, que sería incapaz de cubrir algo, y la arrojó lejos. –Nada comestible.

-¿Qué es esto? –Quatre sacó un consolador ENORME, color negro, con varios botoncitos. Picó uno de estos, y la cosa comenzó a retorcerse violentamente como un gusano, por lo que lo soltó. -¡Wah! ¡Qué horror!

-Depende de donde lo uses…

-¡Duo! –Exclamaron Trowa y Heero con fuerza.

-Ya pues…

-Encontré… otro consolador. –Trowa sacó un aparato parecido a una máquina de rasurar. –Que funciona con energía solar.

-Heero, ¿qué es eso? –Cuestionó Quatre.

-No lo sé, pero sabe bien. –Heero contestó, con una especie de oblea gelatinosa de color verde sobresaliéndole de la boca. –Sabe a manzana.

-Es ropa interior comestible. –Dijo Duo, el que todo lo sabe, sacando un enorme sostén rojo de una bolsa.

Hubo silencio expectante, pero Heero siguió comiéndolo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Wufei tuvo un ataque de risa.

-No lo entiendo. –Susurró Sam.

Frente a ellos tenían varias cosas que habían sacado del helicóptero: ropa interior comestible, labiales, ropa de mujer, sandalias, latas de salchichas extra grandes (¿?), chocolates exóticos, frutas extrañas en proceso de descongelación, y algo que parecía un perro hecho de gomita, de medio metro de grande, color rojo pasión.

-Se parece a Poochi (2). –Murmuró Hilde, tomando un cubito de fruta, algo que parecía un trozo de manzana color azul rey.

-Quizá planeaba colocarlo también en la fiesta. –Contestó Duo, mascando un cubito de uva rosada.

Heero seguía comiendo ropa interior de manzana, fresa y naranja, ante la indignada mirada de Relena; Quatre y Trowa combatían mentalmente por llamar la atención de su amado Duo, ofreciéndole frutas congeladas, salchichas hervidas y ropa interior comestible, mientras Sam, abandonada con Hilde por su novio, se preguntaba que era todo ese show.

-Oigan, creo que podemos construir algún trasmisor con estas cosas, ¿no creen? –Wufei miraba los consoladores y rasuradoras que sobresalían de uno de los bolsos, ya recuperado del ataque de risa.- Hay uno que funciona con energía solar, así que no nos preocuparemos por baterías o algo así.

-Dorothy al menos es ecológica. –Exclamó Duo.

-¿Puedo morder la gomita? –Cuestionó Sam.

-Ciertamente da ansiedad de morderla. –Concordó Hilde.

-Pues, alcanza para todos. –Asintió Heero, cansado de roer ropa interior.

Comenzaron a morder la gomita gigante sin inhibición.

-Oigan, esto es de Dorothy, ¿no? –Dijo Trowa, con un trozo de gomita en la mano.

-0-0-0-0-0-

40 minutos después.

Heero, Duo, Trowa y Wufei daban vueltas alrededor de la fogata, totalmente desnudos, como si fueran indios apaches, gritando incoherencias e intentando atrapar peces en el agua oscura del mar, obviamente sin tener éxito alguno; las féminas, es decir Relena, Samantha, Hilde y Quatre (mandó al carajo su hombría), tenían encima vestidos floreados que solían pertenecer a Dorothy, así como florecillas silvestres sobre sus cabellos como si fuesen ninfas del bosque, sentadas en la arena y cantando canciones pop románticas.

-Algo darán por esto. –Exclamó el buen Peygan, tomando fotos con una cámara digital solar que había encontrado en uno de los bolsos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Amaneció.

El gentil sol les dio de lleno en la cara, despertándolos de su sueño narcotizado provocado por la gomita gigante en forma de perro, en donde se escondían 10kg de cocaína de la más alta calidad.

-¡Nos quieres hacer adictos! –Gritó Duo al cielo, con un severo dolor de cabeza.

Esa es decisión de cada uno.

-Quiero irme a un lugar civilizado. –Gimió la dolida Hilde.

Tardaron todo el día en despabilarse.

Volvió a hacerse de noche, y todos sobrevivieron comiendo dátiles, frutas raras, cocos y agua de río; los muchachos descubrieron que, por algún estúpido motivo (no me miren así, quinteto), habían lanzado sus ropas al mar, a excepción de sus pantaletas/bóxers/trusas/tangas, por lo que después de incesantes gritos femeninos tuvieron que ponerse encima vestidos y blusones que encontraron en los famosos bolsos.

-Quatre. –Suspiró Hilde, con una nostalgia fingida. –Tienes cuerpo de chica, que envidia me da tu cintura.

Quatre solo miraba el cielo de forma asesina, con todo su odio acumulado encima, aunque no causaba mucho efecto debido al vestido floreado y rosado que llevaba encima.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. –Dijo Trowa, el del blusón color verde con un oso gigante color blanco en la falda, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. –Podemos hacer el trasmisor que dijo Wufei con los aparatos que encontramos, antes de que la autora se ponga más loca de lo que ya está.

-No creo que vaya a tener mucho alcance. –Notó Wufei, el del vestido negro corto y ajustado, de tirantes, que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo. –Pero algún avión lo notaría si pasara por encima de nosotros.

-¿Nos sirve de algo un avión? –Cuestionó Duo, el del vestido color azul rey, sin mangas y cuello de tortuga, con falda enorme de tul blanco abierta por la parte del frente desde sus muslos y que caía por detrás hasta sus talones en forma de v.

-Puede enviar una señal para que nos manden ayuda.

-Manos a la obra. –Sentenció Heero, el del vestido rojo sangre, escotado hasta debajo de su pecho en cuello v, sin espalda, largo hasta sus pantorrillas. -¡Quatre! Deja en paz a la narradora, te ocupamos para esto…

-¿Seremos capaces de terminarlo en poco tiempo? –Cuestionó el 03.

-¡Claro! Cinco cabezas piensan mejor que una. –Sonrió Duo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Señorita Relena. –Le llamó el buen Peygan, con su bigote tan largo que casi le llegaba al pecho. –He encontrado algo que tal vez podría interesarle.

La poderosa Relena, de tonificado cuerpo dorado por el sol, miró a su mayordomo de reojo; bajó la pila de troncos y hojas que llevaba cargando en el hombro derecho, dejándose ver los restos de vestido floreado cortado solo para cubrir su pecho firme, y sus caderas hasta la mitad de sus muslos duros y finamente marcados. Se limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano derecha, y sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Qué es, Peygan?

-He encontrado algo que parece ser un crucero con turistas acercándose a la isla.

Relena se estremeció. Tras ella, una hermosa y fornida Sam, que anudaba dos troncos gruesos con una liana amarilla, levantó la azulada mirada al escuchar, al igual que la ágil Hilde, que ataba trozos de palma a una de las cuatro casitas que habían armado con madera y palma en el transcurso de una semana… aunque Hilde aun continuaba pasada de peso.

La chica levantó el dedo medio al cielo, en la señal más antigua del mundo.

-¡Hay que ir a investigar! –Se animó Relena. –Quizá podamos llamar su atención para que paren por nosotros.

-¡Hagamos una fogata! –Exclamó Sam.

-¡Lo veo! –Gritó Hilde desde arriba de una casita. -¡Hay que ir al otro lado de la isla para que nos miren! ¡Vamos!

-Peygan, por favor avisa a los muchachos que nos alcancen. –Pidió Relena, amable.

El mayordomo asintió. Mientras las amazonas corrían con rapidez al otro lado de la isla, Peygan se dirigió hacia los cinco muchachos que se mantenían a 30 metros del campamento, formados en un círculo; con toda la calma del mundo miró a los sujetos, rodeados de consoladores desbaratados, así como piezas de dichos aparatos regados por todos lados como si uno hubiese estallado súbitamente.

-La señorita Relena me mandó a avisarles que hemos encontrado un crucero que pasa por el otro lado de la isla…

El inmutable mayordomo se estremeció al recibir cinco miradas oscuras y vacías, llenas de odio y desesperación, adornadas con prominentes ojeras negras; en medio de los cinco había un aparato totalmente amorfo, que lanzaba gruñidos y raros pitidos, que parecía que pronto iría a estallar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Hey! ¡OIGAN! –Gritó Sam como la mujer lobo que era, con una curiosa antorcha en su mano, en pleno medio día.

-¡Corran, chicas! –Gritó Hilde. -¡Se acerca a la isla por este lado!

El trío de amazonas corrió ágilmente por la orilla de la playa, mientras el agua les acariciaba los talones, siempre con la gorda Hilde por detrás con su respectivo dedo medio alzado al cielo, dando la impresión de que eran princesas guerreras de la selva… contrastando con los que se arrastraban a diez metros de ellas, zombies morenos con ojeras usando sucios y rotos vestidos que en algún momento de su vida eran elegantes y de noche, arrastrando un aparato con una liana amarilla que lanzaba pitidos y uno que otro tornillo a la nuca de uno de los zombies, que hacia surcos de 5cm de profundidad en la arena.

Los ocho miraron, esperanzados, hacia donde estaba el barco desembarcando.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saluditos.

Ani Li L. S.

(1)Cachora. Palabra sonsorense (sonorense) para designar a las lagartijas pequeñas que se trepan a los árboles y toman el sol cuando hace frío.

(2)Poochi. El perro que aparece en el fanfic de Gundam Wing llamado "El Instituto Peacekraft". Yes, it's mine too.


	22. En la cruda realidad

**GUNDAM WING**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XXII. La cruda realidad.**

-¿Qué mierda? –Dejó escapar Wufei sin el más mínimo decoro.

Frente a ellos estaba un espectáculo totalmente inesperado: el crucero ultra lujoso había aparcado en un esplendoroso muelle de aluminio adornado con flores naturales y listones blancos de tela que ondeaban con la brisa marina… sin embargo lo más impresionante era el hotel súper lujoso de siete estrellas, un edificio de color blanco inmaculado de 20 pisos de altura, que tenía la más paradisiaca playa con sombrillas multicolores clavadas en la arena, cubriendo las cientos de sillas de playa en donde poderosos magnates multimillonarios disfrutando de sus múltiples vacaciones al año. Había carpas blancas por el perímetro de la playa con mesas de blancos manteles que tenían comidas exóticas con bajo contenido de fructosa, servidos por mal pagados meseros-esclavos.

-Había… un hotel… justo detrás de nosotros. –Susurró el 03, petrificado.

En ausencia de la loca oficial, Duo lanzó una carcajada psicótica, más que nada por histeria, hasta que le lloraron los ojos, provocando que sus compañeros se alejaran de él un paso al momento que cayó de rodillas a la arena sosteniéndose el estómago de la risa.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Corremos o qué? –Dijo Quatre, aun medio zombie.

-Pues, a falta de más sentido común. –Heero alzó los brazos.

Sin decir más los muchachos se lanzaron a la carrera, siendo superadas por Hilde y Sam la preventiva.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El encargado de recepción del hotel tenía un gesto que era todo un dilema.

-¿Quieren que llame a las autoridades? –Amenazó, tras su mostrador de fina madera, el jovenzuelo que la hacía de recepcionista.

-¡Si, por favor! –Contestó Wufei, dejando sus manos morenas y llenas de arena en la mesa, causando histeria al recepcionista.

La enorme y sumamente elegante recepción del hotel contrastaba notoriamente con el puñado de muchachos vestidos con horribles prendas que en alguna ocasión fueron elegantes vestidos de dama, tres amazonas fornidas y poderosas, y un hombre mayor de largo bigote con saco impecable y bermudas. La gente que pasaba les miraba con suma extrañeza y asco, ajenas a lo que les había sucedido, y eso era lo que más molestaba al recepcionista, que ya había levantado el teléfono para marcar a las autoridades; por otro lado, el gerente, un sujeto que parecía un maniquí de cabello café y traje sastre, se les acercó con cara de que algo le ajustaba demasiado hacia ellos, con una libreta en mano y una pluma.

-¿Qué dicen que les pasó? –Susurró con elegancia el sujeto, arrastrando las s al hablar.

-Nos fuimos a la deriva. –Contestó la poderosa y atlética Relena, con voz suave y dulce. –Tenemos una semana perdidos en este lugar.

-¿Nombre y ocupación? –Cuestionó, despreciativo.

Todos se miraron, mientras Wufei ardía en coraje; con el enojo y el hambre que tenía tomó aquello como una agresión por parte del sujeto, pero fue detenido por Trowa y Duo antes que se le fuese encima cual perro rabioso.

-Heero Yuy, guardaespaldas. –Comenzó el 01.

El sujeto anotó. Todos miraron al hambriento líder, y levantaron los hombros en señal de resignación.

-Duo Maxwell, preventivo N2.

-Trowa Barton, artista.

-Quatre Raberba Winner, con doble n. –Dijo el rubio, superando en elegancia al gerente (con toda la intención). –Líder de la colonia L4X, y dueño de los satélites de recursos Winner.

-Wufei Chang, preventivo N2.

-Samantha Amy Jones, preventivo N6.

-¡¿Eres nivel 6?! –Gritaron todos, menos Peygan.

-Ehm, si, pensé que lo sabían. –Sonrió la rubia, apenada.

-O sea que ganas casi lo mismo que Heero. –Susurró Trowa. -¿Cómo es que nunca traes un dólar encima?

Si, Heero es el que más gana de todos los no-importantes.

-Ehm, Hilde Schbeicker, mecánico espacial. –Interrumpió la chica, para el alivio de la preventiva.

-Relena Peacekraft Darlian, Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores, y princesa del reino de Sank. –Dijo, sin malicia alguna.

Al sujeto se le cayeron las cosas de las manos, así como su elegancia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La bella playa tenía un oleaje tranquilo; toda una zona había sido totalmente cerrada, ante la mirada de insignificantes magnates molestos (si, ahora son insignificantes), para poder albergar a sus más importantes huéspedes de honor de todos los tiempos, Relena Darlian Y Quatre R. Winner junto a su prole.

-¡La tuya! –Exclamó Duo al cielo.

-¡Ya ocupábamos algo así! –Sam se arrojó en una silla de playa, vistiendo un traje de baño más o menos decente, mientras un mal pagado mesero-esclavo le servía una bebida exótica rosada.

-Duo, no pelees. –Susurró Hilde, con un blusón blanco semi transparente que dejaba ver un traje de baño negro con flores blancas. –Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te portas mal.

Alguien ha aprendido algo.

La que acarreaba todas las miradas era Relena, ya que normalmente se mostraba al público con ropas conservadoras y trajes de baño decentes y aburridos; ahora se mostraba al púbico con un bikini color azul cielo, de tirantes, mostrando un tonificado y esbelto cuerpo de modelo, debido a las inclemencias de una dieta a base de pescado y frutas, además de trabajo hecho a falta de manos masculinas. Mientras los hombres se atiborraban de comida al asaltar una mesa llena de comida baja en fructosa y alta en precio monetario, varios sujetos le hablaban y hacían gestos raros a Relena, intentando ligarla.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras una preventiva con un nivel tan elevado. –Hilde se sentó al lado de Sam en otra silla playera. –Suena a que ganas bastante.

-No es para tanto, solo son 20 mil al mes.

Aclaración: No tengo idea de cuánto ganen en esos tiempos, finjamos que es mucho dinero.

Hilde se quedó petrificada, pues ella ganaba 18 mil menos que ella en dos meses, y si acaso un poco extra cuando reparaba algo grande…

-Quiere decir que Relena gana muchos ceros. –Susurró.

-En realidad no tengo idea. –Relena tomó asiento al lado de Hilde. –Jamás veo dinero, normalmente las demás personas proveen y me llevan a donde necesito ir, siento que solamente vivo de cortesías.

Ella solo se sentía cada vez más y más austera al lado de esas millonarias.

-Me pregunto qué habrá pasado con Dorothy. –Murmuró Sam, con la vista al cielo, mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

Relena también se quedó pensativa, con la vista en la arena, suspirando con auténtica nostalgia; Hilde comía unos bocadillos que traía en una bandeja un mesero-esclavo, sin importarle el destino de la rubia maniaca.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Las puertas de la cárcel municipal del pueblito costero se abrieron de par en par, mientras los reporteros se acercaban a tropel con micrófonos y grabadoras, mientras cámaras nada discretas disparaban incesantes flashes en dirección a aquella rubia que salía, de traje negro de mini falda, zapatillas altísimas, lentes oscuros y un sombrero circular sobre su cabeza… mirándose como una especie de celebridad.

-¡Señorita Catalonia! –Preguntaba un mitotero reportero. -¿Qué tiene que decir a la prensa de las acusaciones que tenía?

-Al final de todo no pudieron probar nada. –Contestó, retirándose elegantemente los lentes oscuros. –Ahora que sé que mi amiga está viva y con bien, iré a reunirme con ella en la isla Guayaba, en el famosísimo hotel siete estrellas "Caesar Palace". –Rió como la loca que era.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero roncaba como una máquina podadora descompuesta, y Duo se estaba volviendo loco con tal tortura; incapaz de dormir, leer, ver tv o cualquier otra cosa, decidió salir de la habitación sin el más mínimo cuidado (pues eran ya las once de la noche); antes de salir miró al mayordomo sin ojos, Peygan, caminar por el pasillo del hotel como si se supiera el camino de memoria. Sin nada mejor que hacer se dispuso a seguirlo de forma sigilosa…

…Hasta que se vio interrumpido por un furtivo Quatre, que le salió al encuentro antes de girar en la esquina, que se lanzó a abrazarlo por el cuello tan pronto lo tuvo en frente, con ojitos brillosos de colegiala enamorada.

-¡Duo! –Exclamó alegre, rodeando su cuello con fuerza como si se tratara de una chica, provocando que el 02 se estrellara con la pared de espaldas.

-¡Au! Quatre, shh. –Intentó quitárselo con empujones. -¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? Suelta…

-Duo, que gusto me da verte, aquí solo en el pasillo… Wufei se puso a ver películas en chino bastante raras, y yo quería estar contigo, y tal vez los dos…

-Wow, wow, alto. –Se alarmó. -¿Qué querías qué?

-Duo, ¿Qué haces tú despierto?

-¿Eh? Bueno, Heero estaba roncando y no me dejaba dormir, así que me puse a seguir a Peygan.

-¿Peygan?

-No te preocupes, Relena, podemos ir a buscar al gerente. –Se escuchó la voz de Hilde venir de la parte de atrás. –Pero quizá entró por la ventana.

-No lo sé, realmente me asusté. –La voz de Relena parecía angustiada. –Era una cucaracha muy grande.

Ambas chicas se encontraron de frente con los dos muchachos, unidos en un muy íntimo abrazo seductor; Relena, asombrada, se cubrió los ojos soltando un leve chillido, y Hilde tenía una sonrisa asesina en los labios.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –Exclamó con ironía la mecánica.

-¡Sí! –Exclamó Quatre.

-¡No! –Dijo Duo al tiempo, apartándose al rubio con fuerza, como si fuese alguna mascota fastidiosa. –Claro que no, Hildey, yo solo estaba siguiendo a Peygan cuando me topé con Quatre.

-¿Seguías a Peygan? –Cuestionó Relena. -¿A esta hora? Si siempre se duerme a las ocho de la noche.

-Sí, se miraba muy sospechoso.

En ausencia de algo mejor que hacer (Relena ni loca pisaría el cuarto con la cucaracha rondando dentro), el cuarteto caminó a escondidas por el pasillo siguiendo a Peygan; el mayordomo se detuvo súbitamente frente al elevador, con los muchachos detrás, y entró en el aparato picando un botón.

-¡Irá al piso dos! –Dijo Quatre, al haber usado su vista súper poderosa de súper soldado.

-¡Vamos por las escaleras! –Exclamó Relena.

¡Grave error! Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras desde el piso 19 con la mayor rapidez posible… claro que solo Relena y Hilde llegaron levemente agitadas a la puerta que marcaba el segundo piso, los otros dos muchachos, sin condición física, prácticamente bajaron arrastrándose los penúltimos cinco pisos, y rodando los dos últimos.

-Que nenas. –Susurró Hilde.

Peygan bajó del aparato con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, contrastando con los enrojecidos pilotos agotados; caminó por el largo pasillo alfombrado, siendo seguido sigilosamente por el cuarteto, hasta que llegó a una gran puerta en el mismo fondo del pasillo, que se abrieron de par en par en cuanto llego el mayordomo a éstas.

-Wow. –Exclamó Relena. -¿Sabrían que vendría?

-Quien sabe. –Contestó Hilde.

-La puerta está un poco separada de la pared, se puede ver hacia dentro. –Dijo Duo, acercándose.

Los otros tres se acercaron también tras él, y se acomodaron a las orillas de la puerta para espiar por las ranuras abiertas, Relena y Duo de un lado, y Quatre y Hilde del otro.

-Vaya. –Susurró Hilde, asombrada de lo que veía.

El lugar estaba parcialmente oscuro, solo iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas bastante raras, dando la impresión de que era un salón muy amplio; en el centro había una mesa rectangular lo bastante larga para que alguien se recostara encima comodamente, pero tan bajita que les llegaba a medio muslo. Alrededor de dicha mesa estaban parados diez o doce sujetos con uniforme de mayordomos, visiblemente mayores, con una capucha negra que cubría desde su cabeza hasta sus talones.

-Rayos. –Murmuró Duo, algo cohibido.

Peygan avanzó tranquilo hacia donde ellos, y los sujetos se giraron hacia él como robots sincronizados.

-Nosotros, los mayordomis sin nombre, te damos la bienvenida, número 70406698-HP8. –Saludaron los sujetos a coro.

-He venido, cumpliendo mi deber como mayordomo imperial al pie de la letra. –Contestó 70406698-HP8, alias el buen Peygan.

-Wow. –Susurró Quatre. –Es como una logia, pensé que eran cosas de la antigüedad.

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas. –Dijo Relena.

-Estamos muy complacidos, miembro de nuestro selectivo grupo, con tu papel desempeñado al cuidar de tu protegido incluso en caso de urgencia. –Dijo el que parecía ser el líder. –Te honramos con la dicha máxima.

De la oscuridad salieron unas jovencitas tan hermosas que Quatre se sintió hetero por unos instantes, vistiendo unos vestidos muy delgaditos de color blanco, trayendo unas bandejas que desbordaban de suculenta comida exótica MUY parecida a la que Dorothy traía en la parte trasera de su horrible helicóptero.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Susurró Relena, alarmada. -¿Está desnudándose esa chica?

-¡Es una logia de mayordomos! –Quatre se llevó la mano a la boca. –Recuerdo haber leído algo así en un libro antiguo, que ponían la comida en los cuerpos desnudos de doncellas así como hacen ahora.

A pesar de las escenas tan raras y alarmantes que ocurrían tras esa puerta no podían dejar de contemplarlo.

-¿Qué edad tiene Peygan? –Susurró Hilde.

-¿Eso es una vara? ¿Por qué golpean a esa chica? –Relena.

-¿Están bebiéndose su sangre? –Quatre.

-Huele a drenaje. –Duo.

-¿Le están vaciando chocolate a esa chica? –Relena.

-Eso no es chocolate. –Quatre, con nauseas.

-Ok, me voy. –Hilde adivinó que, por tal espectáculo tan macabro y asqueroso, pronto habría charcos de vómito en el suelo. –Esto es horrible.

Acto y seguido, sin ver si la habían escuchado, huyo a toda velocidad por el pasillo, seguida inmediatamente por una nauseabunda Relena. Quatre corrió unos instantes después, cuando comenzaron a deglutir y escupir, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, mientras Duo caminaba tranquilamente tras él, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Como se nota que nunca han leído a Sade (1). –Negó con la cabeza. –Vaya, la cruda realidad revuelve estómagos con más facilidad que la voz de Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Finalmente amaneció.

Relena tenía unas prominentes ojeras, pues el sueño se le había espantado totalmente al haber visto el espectáculo triple equis que había protagonizado su fiel mayordomo y su séquito extraño, por el regreso de la mortal cucaracha, y por un huésped que súbitamente había entrado a la habitación bajo el pretexto que le habían robado la cama.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó Heero, tranquilo.

-¡Claro! –Sonrió de forma tétrica y horrible. –Solo tuve un mal sueño.

Estaban todos sentados frente a una gran mesa elegante, llena de comida suculenta y exótica, haciendo que cuatro comensales omitieran su abundante desayuno por el efecto del día anterior.

-Te miras rara. –Susurró el 01.

Duo fue a dormir con Hilde y Relena, ya que, cuando llegó a su habitación que compartía con Heero, se encontró con un semi desnudo Trowa usando solo unos ajustados bóxers negros acostado en su cama abierto como una estrella, profundamente dormido, inmune a los ronquidos de podadora de Heero.

Quatre se miraba enfermo.

-Parece que tuvieron una noche mala. –Observó Wufei, atacando un suculento filete.

-Quizá se acostumbraron a dormir a la intemperie. –Dijo una malhumorada Sam, apuñalando un trozo de pan. –Es feo despertarse sola, ¿sabes Trowa?

Trowa no contestó; estaba comiendo frustradamente un trozo de fruta en yogurt, pues la noche anterior no le había salido bien su intento de violar a Duo en la noche, y por poco atacaba a Heero (en realidad lo había hecho pero un fuerte puñetazo del sonámbulo 01 lo arrojó a la cama contigua, inconsciente).

Hubo un agudo, irritante y horrible chillido femenino, que alteró el orden dentro del restaurant del hotel, y provocando en los comensales un escalofrío indescriptible.

-¡SE-ÑO-RI-TA RELENA! –Gritó aquella horrible voz. -¡Qué alivio! ¡Me alegra tanto que se encuentre bien!

Relena sonrió afectuosamente a aquella despampanante rubia que se acercaba a la mesa como desaforada, vistiendo un liviano vestido color verde esmeralda; Sam se levantó de golpe también, con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras Hilde le dirigía una mirada de asco y desaprobación.

-¡Dorothy! –Exclamó Sam, como si hubiese visto a un ídolo.

-Qué alivio que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti. –Dijo Relena, sonriente pero tétrica.

-Pensé que todo esto había acabado. –Susurró Heero al cielo.

Claro que no, estuve sacando cuentas y apenas llevan quince días de vacaciones, así que todavía hay días para rato. Heero, no me mires así.

-Lo lamento mucho. –Peygan apareció en la mesa como una especie de espanto. –Se ha librado más rápidamente de lo que yo esperaba.

Quatre, al escuchar la voz del mayordomo, tuvo que salir corriendo al baño por las nauseas que le dieron. Relena se puso aun más pálida y enferma, y se tomó sus pastillas para el mareo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Lo que le dije a Heero fue cierto… me puse a revisar todos los capítulos (bajo la amenaza de terminar el fic pronto) para saber cuántos días habían transcurrido desde el inicio oficial de las vacaciones obligadas… y conté quince, no sé si estoy mal pero si conté bien quiere decir que a la caravana le quedan más días de tortura.

Heero: ¿Sigues en esto a pesar de que los dedicados ni leen el fic?

Ehm si, y a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Heero: Soy uno de los protagonistas tengo derecho a saber lo que nos harás.

No lo sabrás, no lo sé ni yo muajajaja…

Relena: ¡Sigue, prima! ¡Debo leer!

Vale, vale…

SA-LU-DOS humanos.

(1)Marqués de Sade. Asumo que algunos vieron la película de "Letras Prohibidas", y saben quién es este señor… pues bueno, leí algunos libros y… ¡No los lean! Si son muy susceptibles a depravaciones y cosas maniaco-sexuales les recomiendo que no lo lean. Ese tramo estuvo inspirado solo un poco en algunos textos de "Julieta".

Ani Li L. S.


	23. En el regreso a casa, viaje en barco

**GUNDAM WING**

**ATRAPADOS**

**Capítulo XXIII. En el regreso a casa, viaje en barco.**

ADVERTENCIA: lime en cursivas.

El quinteto de pilotos, las chicas y el mayordomo masónico se permitieron quedarse dos días más en tan magnífica isla, disfrutando de los pacíficos y tranquilos días a pesar de tener a la rubia loca oficial con ellos.

-¡Pelota! –Gritó Dorothy, en su microscópico bikini de color indescifrable, matando a uno que otro espectador, haciendo un potente saque con la pelota de voleibol.

Dicha pelota pasó por encima de la cabeza de Relena, que estaba de su lado, y cruzó con potencia en dirección al rostro de Trowa, noqueándolo en el acto y lanzándolo contra la arena.

-¡Buen saque! –Exclamó Sam, del lado de Trowa, sin importarle que su novio se estuviese desangrando en la arena caliente.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que partirían a casa. El viaje era de día y medio en el elegantísimo y súper lento crucero, lo cual equivaldría a dormir en uno de los exclusivos camarotes, que estaban tan grandes y ataviados como un lujoso hotel. Los muchachos se mantenían esperando en la orilla del muelle de aluminio adornado, con sus respectivas maletas en sus manos (habían ido de compras al solo tener aquellas fachas que solían ser vestidos elegantes de Dorothy).

-Estoy cansado del mar. –Conversaba Wufei con Hilde y Relena, con una mueca de fastidio. –Todo aquí, por muy bonito que se vea, es sal, arena y quemaduras solares severas.

-Eso solo ocurre si no te pones bloqueador. –Dijo la dulce Relena.

-Bueno, yo concuerdo contigo. –Contestó Hilde. –Hasta cierto límite es divertido, pero además me parece algo terrorífico el mar.

-Más si pasa lo que nos sucedió.

-Ni lo recuerdes. –Susurró Wufei.

Quatre se tomó del brazo de Duo como si fuese una colegiala, alterando los nervios al 02, ante la mirada de Trowa y Heero, que esperaban pacientes que les indicaran cuando subir al transporte, el 03 ansioso de deshacerse de la sanguijuela que tenía por novia.

-Duo. –Susurró a su oído. –Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

El 04 siguió susurrando cosas misteriosas a su oído, haciéndolo enrojecer.

Finalmente uno de los meseros-esclavos les indicó que podían subir al barco… primero que a todos los demás insignificantes millonarios, provocando un enojo considerable entre los magnates; el sujeto les guió por todo el pasillo hacia donde sería su camarote, dividido en cuatro habitaciones independientes, todas magníficamente adornadas.

-Vaya. –Exclamó Hilde, caminando dentro de una de las habitaciones, donde había dos camas King size magníficamente adornadas, así como sillones, mesitas de té, refrigeradores con bocadillos y bebidas, etc. –Nunca había subido a algo como esto.

-Yo tampoco. Nunca he viajado en un crucero. –Dijo Relena, dejando su maleta sobre la cama. –Pero parece un hotel.

-¿De verdad nunca has viajado en un crucero? –Le miró, entusiasmada, como una niña pequeña.

Relena asintió, contenta de ver el asombro de Hilde, puesto que la chica casi nunca salía de la colonia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy y Sam entraron en otra habitación, cerrando las puertas, dispuestas a meterse su traje de baño para lanzarse a la enorme piscina que había en la proa del crucero… una cosa llevó a otra, y ambas chicas terminaron protagonizando una escena yuri sumamente candente y subida de tono que no relataré, ya que este es un fic yaoi y medio hetero… so, lo siento mucho mis lectores amantes del yuri.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Bueno, menos mal. –Susurró Trowa, mirando la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba totalmente solo. –Será más fácil atraer a Duo aquí dentro.

Sin embargo su gusto se vio bruscamente interrumpido al ver a Quatre lanzar su maleta en la cama contigua con inusitada fuerza, por lo que la maleta se estrelló contra la pared antes de caer en la cama y abrirse por completo, despidiendo ropa interior y prendas de uso diario; después fue saliendo escopetado sin percatarse de lo que acababa de suceder, solamente susurrando algo así como "sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo…" mientras salía de la habitación.

-¿Por qué con Quatre? –Cuestionó al cielo. -¿Qué intentas? ¿Hacerme sentir incómodo?

Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi…

-0-0-0-0-0-

A Heero le importó un bledo el ver que compartiría habitación con Wufei, y se arrojó a dormir boca abajo en la cama, comenzando su sesión de podadora descompuesta, provocando que Wufei casi lo asfixiara con una camisola negra.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Mientras tanto, en un baño del barco._

_La puerta estaba prudentemente cerrada con seguro, ante el disgusto de algunos pasajeros urgidos y sin baño en su camarote; Duo se había recargado en el impecable lava manos de cristal transparente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando acallar sus leves gemidos._

_-Espera, no tan rápido. –Pidió entre gemidos leves._

_Quatre se mantenía arrodillado en el suelo, entre sus piernas, acariciando y probando la entrepierna del 02 con los labios y los dedos, con inusitada desesperación._

_-lo siento. –Susurró, con aire agitado, aun acariciándole con la mano lentamente. –No sé hacerlo muy bien. _

_-De acuerdo…_

_Ahora era Quatre el que se encontraba contra el lavamanos de cristal, boca abajo, con la camisa alzada hasta arriba del pecho, sin el pantalón puesto; se sujetó con fuerza de las orillas al sentir cuando Duo entró en él, ahogando un intenso gemido, con suavidad al principio para comenzar a embestirlo con inusitada fuerza… provocándolo gemir con mayor intensidad._

_-No hagas tanto ruido. –Susurró Duo con aire agitado. –O nos van a atrapar._

_-L-lo siento. –Murmuró Quatre, con los ojos llorosos._

_Mancharon el suelo y el espejo del frente, y tardaron cerca de media hora en limpiarlo._

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pronto había anochecido, puesto que habían partido al atardecer de la diabólica isla; la fresca brisa marina daba de lleno en la proa, donde muchas personas tomaban una suculenta cena exótica, como solo los ricos podían permitirse comer sin perder su esbelta y escultural línea.

-Habrá un baile en el salón principal a las nueve, chicas. –Dorothy les dijo, entusiasmada.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa pequeña, solo para ellas, a un metro de distancia de la mesa de los muchachos (donde Quatre brillaba como una incandescente estrella ante a mirada consternada de sus compañeros), rodeados de una valla de tela semi transparente, dando exclusividad a donde se encontraban cenando ante las celosas miradas de los demás magnates.

-¿Baile de parejas? –Se sonrojó Relena, entusiasmada, recordando el primer baile que tuvo con heero.

-Así es, señorita Relena. –Rió la loca. –Hace much que no asistimos a un baile elegante.

-Le diré a Heero para que me acompañe.

-¡Yo también quiero ir! –Gritó la loba lésbica.

Hubo silencio de repente; el trío miró a Hilde, que seguía comiendo pacíficamente, no tan ajena a la conversación; al notar que la miraban, la chica se cohibió un poco, moviendo la comida sobre su plato con el cubierto.

-Bueno, ya. –Se sonrojó levemente. –Le diré a Wufei a ver si quiere acompañarme.

-¡¿Wufei?! –Cuestionaron las tres con fuerza, haciendo voltear a los de la otra mesa, y uno que otro molesto comensal.

-¡Shhh!

-Vaya, yo pensé que te gustaba Duo el libertino. –Dorothy exclamó en voz singularmente alta.

Duo se mantuvo silencioso al escuchar su nombre, al igual que Wufei; Quatre aun estaba en el limbo de la felicidad.

-Duo el libertino. –Repitió Heero, conteniendo el deseo de reírse, al igual que Trowa, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte del 02.

-¿Qué Duo me gusta? –Hilde estaba intensamente sonrojada, percibiendo una oleada de escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo completo. -¡C-claro que no! No me gustan los hombres tan falsos y promiscuos como él… prefiero a un chico más centrado, honesto, y con buenos sentimientos.

-Eso fue duro. –Susurró Relena, preocupada.

-Probablemente, pero eso no deja de ser verdad. –Suspiró levemente, como restándole importancia. –Duo es importante para mí, de verdad, pero no de esa forma.

Sam y Relena la miraban, consternadas por lo que acababa de decir.

-Esa chica está enamorada. –Murmuró Sam.

-Y sabe bien que nunca pasará. –Completó Relena, nostálgica.

-Haces bien, Hilde. –Dorothy la abrazó sorpresivamente, haciendo que ella se tensara como un gato asustado. -¡Hay que seguir hasta encontrar al indicado! No podemos perder el tiempo con pedazos de hombres perdedores insensibles y libertinos.

-¿De veras piensas eso? –Hilde cuestionó con toda la incredulidad del mundo.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo también sueño con tener a mi príncipe azul.

-Vaya. –Le miró sinceramente asombrada. –No lo imaginaba.

-¡Dorothy, eres genial! –Gritó la loba.

La cara de Duo era indescriptible, y todos (menos Quatre) dieron gracias mentalmente de que estuviera de espaldas a la mesa de las chicas.

-¿Duo? –Murmuró Trowa con cuidado. -¿Duo? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro! –Soltó de golpe, sonriendo falsamente… para luego dejarse caer deprimido en la mesa. –No puedo creer que ella piense eso de mí.

-¿Te afecta tanto realmente? –Cuestionó Wufei, dudoso.

Duo le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Supongo que si alguien a quien aprecias dice algo feo o desagradable de ti te sientes mal. –Espetó Trowa, no muy complacido con lo que acababa de escuchar. –Es como si Relena dijera que detesta que Heero ronque en las noches o que le avergüence comer con él en un restaurant.

-Hey, ¿qué insinuas? –Susurró el nombrado.

-Bueno, Duo le dio razones para que ella pensara así. –Dijo el 05.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –El 02 levantó la cabeza. -¿Qué sabes tú?

-Bueno, sé que te atrapó con un sujeto en plena acción en la casa que ustedes compartían en la colonia, y que por eso se marchó a vivir sola.

La mirada de Heero y Trowa cayeron acusadoramente en el 02, incrédulos, el segundo dejando de sentir aprecio por él de forma súbita.

-¿C-como sabes eso? –Cuestionó, sonrojado y alarmado.

Wufei sonrió de medio labio, siniestro.

-Aquella fiesta salvaje de la que ustedes no recuerdan nada, por fortuna… bueno, yo me pasé toda la noche al lado de la linda Hilde. –Miró como Duo comenzaba a molestarse. –Y fue una noche bastante interesante… la chica besa bastante bien.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo…?

-Duo, no te metas. –Escuchó la voz de Hilde tras él, como una mamá regañona. –Lo prometiste.

Guardó silencio, pero visiblemente molesto e indignado. Quatre seguía en su paseo mágico por el paraíso mental.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Quieren ir al baile? –Cuestionó Heero, nervioso.

Relena asintió, entusiasmada. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca en el costado derecho del barco, alejados del bullicio de la gente.

-Sí, pero ellas irán solas, al menos no sé si Sam. –Susurró, pensativa. –Me da pena saber que solo yo, y quizá Sam, seamos las únicas que vayan con pareja, y quería pedirte que les dijeras los chicos que fueran también.

-¿Eh? –Heero se asustó propiamente, puesto que le tenía terror a los bailes formales. –Bueno, creo que igual aceptarán ir, hay un pleito muy extraño entre ellos.

-Si escuchamos. –Suspiró levemente. –No entiendo por qué se complican la vida.

-Hay gente a la que le gusta complicarse la vida.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero empujó al soñador Quatre de una certera patada en su espalda, al puro estilo espartano, dentro de su habitación que compartía con Wufei, entrando poco después para cerrar la puerta con seguro; frente a él estaban los cuatro ex pilotos tirados en el suelo sobándose los sitios golpeados hacía unos momentos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –Cuestionó el 05, furioso. –No dejas ni que tome un p*to baño.

-Los reuní aquí porque asumí que no vendrían por voluntad propia. –Comenzó el 01, autoritario. –Iremos a ese baile que se realizará en el salón principal del barco, acompañando a las chicas.

-Duh. –Se quejó el 03.

-Oye, pero sobra un chico. –Observó el 05.

-Sí, sobra Duo. –Dijo Heero con descaro, mientras sacaba un papelito blanco del bolsillo de su camisa, desdoblándolo. –Relena irá conmigo, Sam con Trowa, Hilde con Wufei y Dorothy con Quatre.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritaron Duo y Quatre al tiempo.

Trowa suspiró, resignado a su destino maligno con la lesbiana, y Wufei parecía complacido con la decisión.

-No lo escogí yo. –Dijo el 01, guardando el papelito en su bolsillo, antes de que decidieran lincharlo. –Fue cada chica el que tomó esa decisión.

-¡Con Dorothy! ¡¿Por qué?! –Gritó el desesperado Quatre.

-Ella te escogió.

Duo se dejó caer sentado en la cama, sintiendo incertidumbre, aun con el recuerdo vívido de todo aquello que había dicho de él su muy querida amiga… ¿por eso había escogido a Wufei por sobre él? ¿En realidad Hilde se fingía amable con él pero lo aborrecía por sus tendencias? ¿Sería que ya no quería ser su amiga?

-Oye Duo. –Heero se sentó a su lado. –No pensé realmente que fueras a deprimirte por eso.

-No, claro que no. –Le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano, contento de que Heero le prestara un poco de su atención (momento de exquisita rareza). –Es solo que me sorprende que a Hilde le gusten los sujetos como Wufei.

-No te preocupes. –El 05 sonrió con aire de galán de telenovela. –No la lastimaré demasiado, soy muy suave al principio, a menos que a ella le guste algo más fuerte…

-Cállate, so idiota. –Duo le dirigió una mirada asesina. –Es de mi amiga de quien estás hablando, y un hombre molesto es más fuerte que un pseudo ninja.

-¿A quién le dices ninja, americano?

Quatre entrecerró la vista, pensativo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Chicas, ¿están listas? –Les llamó Dorothy.

La rubia se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta del pasillo, elegante en su vestido color rojo intenso, sin tirantes, con un atrevidísimo escote que terminaba casi hasta su abdomen, ajustado a su figura y largo hasta sus tobillos, por cuyo lado derecho había una abertura que comenzaba desde su cadera, dejando ver sus altísimas zapatillas rojas de apariencia frágil, que parecía que se romperían ante cualquier movimiento. Las chicas asintieron, comenzando a salir por aquella puerta donde estaba la chica.

-Me pregunto a qué hora vendrán los chicos. –Susurró Relena, que llevaba un vestido color azul rey, de tirantes caídos, largo hasta sus rodillas en suaves ondas, y zapatillas negras de tacón pequeño y corto.

-Ellos ya saben, ¿no? –Cuestionó Sam, la del cortísimo y ajustadísimo vestido tubular, de color dorado, sin tirantes, junto a sus altísimas zapatillas doradas de tiritas. –Se supone que Heero lo obligó a punta de pistola.

-No lo dudo.

-Ya vienen. –Dijo la loca titular.

Observaron a cuatro muchachos acercarse, trajeados, caminando por el pasillo, como si fuesen miembros de una marcha fúnebre… en donde Duo ocupaba el lugar que debía tener Quatre.

-Bueno, creo que esto se pondrá muy raro. –Susurró Hilde, tras las chicas, luciendo su sencillo vestido color negro de tirantes, corto hasta medio muslo y ajustado, en zapatillas no muy altas del mismo color del vestido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya saben, hay que matarla cuando llega, y llega.

Saluditos.

Ani Li L. S.


	24. En el regreso a casa sorpresa en el bail

**GUNDAM WING**

**ATRAPADOS**

**Capítulo XXIV. En el regreso a casa, sorpresa en el baile.**

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Cuestionó Dorothy, extrañada, pero no parecía molesta con la intromisión. -¿Quatre ha huido de su responsabilidad?

-De hecho, eso parece. –Duo tampoco se miraba molesto con el asunto.

-¿Es en serio? –Dijo Relena, genuinamente preocupada.

-Bueno, sí. –Heero se miraba levemente consternado. –No lo encontramos por ningún lado, tenemos la sospecha que se escabulló por algún ducto de ventilación, por debajo del suelo, por algún pasillo descuidado…

-O se tiró por la borda. –Susurró Wufei. –Yo lo haría.

-¡Oh, no! –Se alarmó la chica.

-Bueno, ya qué. –Resolvió Dorothy. –Ya aparecerá cuando tenga hambre, no se preocupe señorita Relena… ahora vayamos a divertirnos un rato sin preocupaciones. –Y sujetó al arisco Duo por el brazo, acercándolo a ella.

Las chicas asintieron, y se dispusieron a ir al dichoso baile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Qué lindo! –Dijo la inocente Hilde, asombrada.

Era un enorme salón, tan elegante como una catedral antigua; había una enorme pista de baile cuyo suelo era transparente, mirándose el azulado mar (no pregunten cómo), que era rodeada de de mesas redondas y grandes, donde meseros-esclavos acomodaban a los recién llegados; al fondo se miraba una enorme orquesta con sus respectivos músicos, elegantemente ataviados. Las chicas se sintieron como princesas de un cuento de hadas, y los chicos como uno de los meseros mal pagados que allí atendían.

-¿Nombre? –Cuestionó un mesero-esclavo con algo de timidez, al mirar la cantidad de muchachos elegantes frente a él.

Relena miró a Heero, y él pudo leer en su rostro que no quería dar su nombre al sujeto por todo aquello que podía acarrearle (la exclusividad, claro está); Heero, sintiéndose por primera vez semi influyente entre los elegantes, soltó tremenda babosada con toda la elegancia del mundo.

-Quatre Raberba Winner.

La chica negó con la cabeza, suspirando decepcionada, mientras los muchachos eran conducidos por el mesero-esclavo hacia la mejor mesa de todas, con manteles de seda blanca purísima bordados con hilos de oro, además de un hermoso arreglo floral lleno de rosas y azucenas; los asientos estaban exquisitamente acojinados, y eran tan cómodos que fácilmente podrían quedarse dormidos.

-Cuanta elegancia. –Dijo Duo, feliz de que, al tomar asiento, se librara del estrujante brazo de la rubia Dorothy.

-Acostúmbrate, eso pasa cuando está la señorita Relena y Quatre en algún lugar. –Contestó Dorothy, entre risitas, que superaba en estatura a Duo por casi 10 centímetros debido a los tacones.

Relena jaló a Heero hacia la pista antes de que pudiese tomar asiento.

La tranquila fiesta pasó sin mayor cosa que un mesero-esclavo cayéndose al suelo con una bandeja de finísimos platos y vasos, lo que provocó que lo expulsaran del barco y fuese en una lanchita minúscula en el agua, atada a la popa del barco; Relena y Heero se la vivieron en la pista, la primera fascinada y el segundo mareado (pero gustoso de hacer feliz a la chica). Wufei y Hilde conversaban animadamente, con leves interrupciones no tan amargas por parte de Dorothy, que ya se había enfadado de marear a Duo en la pista.

Duo, estresado de haber tenido que bailar tan de cerca con la rubia loca, salió del salón de baile a toda prisa, mareado por la loción de Dorothy, y se recargó en aquél barandal que evitaba que la gente se cayera como idiota fuera del barco. Aspiró tranquilamente el aire fresco y marino, asqueándose aun más al recordar los días que pasaron en esa isla de…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –Gritó aquella voz femenina.

El 02 se giró un poco; una pareja conocida –Trowa y Sam- se encontraban a cierta distancia de él, al parecer discutiendo acaloradamente. Por el ángulo del barco, Duo quedaba parcialmente oculto a la pareja tras una curvatura de pared, por lo que ellos se creían solos.

-Digo que nos hemos distanciado demasiado ya, al grado de no importante si me pasa algo malo, como el balonazo de la playa. –Dijo Trowa, como si fuese una mole inexpresiva. –Desde que conociste a Dorothy he quedado en segundo plano, pues has estado más con ella que conmigo.

-¡T-Trowa! ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de una chica?

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que no vi tu espectáculo lésbico con ella?

-¡¿Qué…?!

-Bueno, si es que tanto te gusta, quédate con ella y yo me marcho, ¿te parece?

-¡No! ¡Trowa! ¡No es lo que piensas!

-No importa, ya he tomado mi decisión.

Duo escuchó el llanto intenso de la preventiva, y los pasos del 03 al acercarse a donde estaba él, por lo que optó por entrar de nuevo al salón a toda la velocidad y el sigilo que tenía, provocando que lo mirasen como a un retrasado.

-¡Hilde! –Se acercó a la mesa, obteniendo la mirada intrigada de los tres comensales, y jaló a la chica del brazo con la viada que traía. –Ven, Hilde, vamos, tengo algo que decirte.

-Duo, espera. –La chica se levantó trastabillando de forma nada femenina, intentando no caerse al suelo junto con el tarado de su amigo. -¡Au!

Al mismo tiempo que Duo arrastraba prácticamente a su amiga, Heero y Relena volvían a la mesa, la primera emocionada y el segundo realmente mareado.

-¿Y eso qué fue? –Cuestionó Dorothy.

-Duo y sus típicos arranques de locura. –Contestó Wufei, bebiendo un poco de refresco. –No es de preocuparse, supongo que Hilde lo sabe poner en su lugar.

-¿Trowa y Sam salieron? –Cuestionó Relena, tomando asiento junto a Dorothy.

Heero y Wufei quedaron en asientos contiguos, y se echaron unas miradas asesinas saca chispas.

-Sí, creo que Trowa quería decirle algo… ¡a lo mejor tenemos boda pronto! –Rió la loca, mientras se levantaba y se llevaba consigo a Wufei, tomándolo del brazo. -¡Vamos! Me intriga saber qué le dirá el pervertido a Hilde.

-No, qué asco. –Susurraba el 05, mientras era arrastrado por la siniestra rubia. –Te detesto.

Lo siento, te toca.

-¿Pervertido? –Cuestionó Relena. -¿Dorothy sabe algo de Duo?

-Por como son ambos no lo dudaría. –Contestó Heero, ahogando sus penas en refresco bajo en calorías.

-Vaya reputación que se ha armado, Hilde se… -Pero calló.

-¿Hm?

-No, nada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡D-Duo! –Hilde le miró con cierta molestia, mientras bailaba con él. -¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Es que, hace un rato, escuché a Trowa y a Sam romper. –Contestó, atrayendo a la chica para poder murmurar como la vieja chismosa que era.

-¿Rompieron finalmente? –Se le escapó decir.

-¿Cómo que finalmente?

-Ehm, bueno, en la playa ocurrieron cosas… extrañas. –Susurró lo último, cayendo en cuenta de lo cerca que tenía a su amigo. –Entre Sam y Dorothy, digo.

-¿Cosas raras? Ya, son lesbianas.

-Bueno, estaban drogadas en ese momento.

-¿La estas defendiendo?

-¡No! Claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre que…?

-Oye, Hilde…

Hilde se sonrojó al percibir el suave tono de voz de Duo; al lado, el atormentado Wufei y su compañera Dorothy escuchaban atentos a lo que decían.

-¿Te… caigo mal o algo así?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Es decir, por como soy a veces… ¿me detestas?

-No seas tonto, Duo. –Dijo, en tono de mamá regañona, pero sonreía. –Está bien como eres, al menos para mí está bien.

Súbitamente Wufei y Dorothy se detuvieron, aun tomados de las manos en posición de baile, escuchando la disque confesión.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que tú…

-Vamos, siempre nos hemos llevado así, somos hermanos, ¿no? Así es como tú… ¿Duo?

El 02 se había quedado congelado de repente, mirando hacia la puerta del salón; la chica, confusa, se giró un poco para mirar aquello que le había robado la atención a su amigo.

-Bueno, eso sí fue totalmente inesperado. –Soltó Wufei, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería (1).

El 05 y su loca y sinceramente sorprendida compañera miraron también hacia la puerta, sintiendo un curioso retortijón en sus estómagos juveniles al ver semejante espectáculo:

En la puerta magníficamente decorada con flores y velos blancos, se encontraba una hermosa doncella, en un precioso vestido color rosa pálido largo hasta sus rodillas, ceñido en los lugares indicados con tiernos listones de tela color blanco marfil, que también servían de tirantes sobre sus delicados hombros blancos. Llevaba zapatos rasos color blanco, y un brillante broche de plata MUY familiar sobre sus rubios y cortos cabellos.

-¿Quatre? –Cuestionó Duo, asombrado.

-¿Esa chica es Quatre? –Susurró Hilde.

-Vaya. –Dijo Wufei, y se giró un poco intentando contener la risa.

Hilde, al ver a Duo petrificado, puso los ojos en blanco; negando con la cabeza, empujó con rudeza a su amigo hacia la puerta, sacándolo de concentración.

-Anda, ve con él, so idiota.

-¿Eh? –Susurró, pero dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes antes de voltear de nuevo hacia la chica.

Su amiga le miró con desaprobación, cruzándose de brazos, y le indicó que fuera; Duo comenzó a avanzar torpemente por la pista, en dirección al 04 disfrazado; Wufei, Hilde y Dorothy lo miraron alejarse, manteniéndose en una curiosa hilera que entorpecía las danzas de los otros invitados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Quatre. –Duo Susurró, asombrado. -¿Por qué estás vestido así?

-Bueno, no quería venir con Dorothy. –Ladeó la cabeza un poco, en un gesto que a Duo le pareció encantador. –Y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que me puse en manos de una modista, que en realidad era hombre, que encontré en los pisos donde están las tiendas de ropa.

-Vaya salida para… ehm, no ir con Dorothy.

-¿Me veo tan mal?

-¡N-no! –Se sonrojó levemente. –Es decir, es que pareces una chica muy linda.

Quatre sonrió levemente, gustoso de que hubiese valido la pena ese tormento que le hizo pasar aquél travestido que la hacía de modista en la tienda de tallas extras femeninas, solo para poder atraer mejor la mirada azulada del 02 con ese disfraz.

-Bueno, ¿me llevas a la pista? –Cuestionó el 05 con coquetería.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, ¿tú no lo estás?

-No me incomoda, si a eso te refieres.

Se tomaron de la mano en ese momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Fue una noche muy extraña. –Susurró Trowa.

Eran ya las tres de la mañana, y todos se habían retirado a sus camarotes a dormir; sobre la cubierta se encontraban sentados Wufei, Trowa y Hilde sobre el suelo de madera, mirando el cielo estrellado, la chica con una curiosa congestión nasal. Hacia el lado derecho, acurrucados como tortolitos, estaban Heero y Relena abrazados como si estuviesen pegado con miel de abeja y silicón caliente, y al lado izquierdo, también bastante retirado, se encontraba la rubia Sam, sentada como muñeca desinflada a la orilla del barco.

-Sin duda. –Contestó Wufei, relajado.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó el 03, mirando a la chica.

-Es la maldita humedad. –Hilde se llevó un pañuelo de papel a la nariz. –No he dejado de estar congestionada desde que llegué a la playa.

-Bueno, el aire de las colonias es demasiado puro.

-Me da la impresión de que estás más cómoda entre hombres que con chicas. –Soltó el 05.

Hilde frunció el ceño, ante la mirada alarmada de Trowa, pero luego rió un poco, como si la inocencia de Wufei fuera la de un chiquillo pequeño.

-Bueno si. En la colonia convivo más con hombres por mi trabajo.

-Ya entiendo a Quatre. –Susurró el 03.

-¿Quatre? –Cuestionó Wufei.

-Me dice marimacho. –Hilde fingió una sonrisa leve. –Pero no lo soy… soy una chica ruda.

Hubo un silencio tranquilo y agradable, solamente interrumpido por algún perturbado que sollozaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duele, pero hay que seguir.

Ani Li L. S.

(1)Por si no se entiende, no sabía si se refería a Hilde diciendo que eran hermanos, o a Quatre y su disfraz de princesa de Disney.

Quatre: ¡Hey!


	25. Se supone que ya deberían estar

_Vamos, tú puedes… no te detengas nunca, y tendrás éxito._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XXV. Se supone que ya deberían estar en el reino de Sank, ¿no?**

-No. –Dijo Hilde, con mirada acusadora.

-¿Por qué no? –Cuestionó con ternura Relena.

-Porque no. –Se sonrojó levemente, molesta. –Es vergonzoso.

-¡Pero si eres muy bonita! –Dijo Dorothy, con exagerado tono alto de voz, haciendo voltear a uno que otro espectador. –Así podrás atraer al libertino.

-Que no me gusta el libertino…

-¡Vamos! –La rubia se arrojó contra la chica, antes de que pudiera huir de la loca, quitándole de encima la bata blanca de baño que traía encima, y empujándola al frente con cierta fuerza. -¡Que estos no son los bailarines aceitosos!

Quatre soltó una carcajada al recordar tal incidente.

-¡D-Dorothy! –Se quejó Hilde, abrazándose asimisma. -¡No hables de eso! ¡Lo prometiste!

Se encontraban en la popa del enorme barco, en donde había una enorme piscina rodeada de sillas de playa con enormes sombrillas multicolores; los cinco pilotos se encontraban cómodamente recostados en tales sillas, con lentes de sol puestos, observando el panorama: Relena, en un esplendoroso bikini de dos piezas de tirantes color azul cielo con un moño rosado justo en medio de sus pechos, y Dorothy con su prácticamente inexistente bikini de color indescifrable, empujando a una cohibida Hilde a la que le habían puesto un bikini strapless (1) de color rojo carmesí, bastante atrevido al ver de ella.

-Se te mira bien. –Dijo Relena, sonriente, curiosa de ver por primera vez a Hilde desvestida de tal forma.

-¡No me siento cómoda! –Exclamó Hilde, abrazándose asimisma. –Siento que se me expone demasiada piel.

-¿Sabes que cuando te abrazas así se te miran los senos más grandes? –Dijo la maniaca oficial, entre risas.

-¡Ya basta!

-Creo que Dorothy mal influye a la gente. –Susurró el 03.

-Creo que tienes razón. –Contestó el 01, bebiendo tranquilamente de su coctel.

-Bueno, nos ha dado muy bonita vista, la chica tiene lindas curvas. –Wufei sonrió, malicioso. –No sé de dónde sacaron que estaba gorda.

Duo no comentó al respecto, pues opinaba lo mismo que el 05…cuarteto de pervertidos.

A lo lejos, una solitaria Sam miraba la mar, recargada en el barandal del barco, con el cabello rubio esponjado por el freeze y falta de plancha, así como raíces más negras que el cabello de Wufei, en un pants negro y holgado, mientras sostenía un bote con helado de napolitano, el cual comía con una cuchara metálica.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Te vas? –Cuestionó Relena, decaída.

Sam, morena como un trozo de carbón, demacrada, con su cabello rizado intensamente con frizz y raíces negras donde debería ser rubio, asintió con la cabeza, dejando a entender que era poco lo que quedaba de aquella flamante preventiva que conocieron… o eso fue lo que Hilde pensó; finalmente habían bajado del súper ultra lujoso barco, y ahora se encontraban donde los taxis/limusinas recogían a sus magnates/servidumbre. La mitad rubia mitad morena esperaba, con su pequeña maleta, la despedida oficial de sus compañeros mientras mantenía abierta la puerta del taxi que la llevaría hacia la próxima estación espacial.

-Sí, ya terminaron mis días de permiso. –Mintió. –Espero verlos después, nos la pasamos muy bien.

-Qué pena. –Susurró Dorothy, no tan acongojada como Relena.

-Cuídate, Sam. –Exclamó Hilde, apenada.

Quatre estaba asqueado con la escena. Los otros cuatro pilotos solo se despidieron con un movimiento de sus manos derechas, tan monótono y coordinado que parecía haber sido ensayado; la rubia miró a Trowa, como si esperara que él la detuviera, o que le dijera algunas palabras, pero el 03 bostezó y se estiró un poco, cansado de estar de pie.

-Bueno, adiós. –Dijo, metiéndose al taxi.

Todos miraron, silenciosos, como el taxi se alejaba por la larga avenida de recepción del puerto, el cual tenía una linda vista al mar; cuando el automóvil salió a la carretera, cuyo lado derecho era mar…

-¡Soy libre! –Gritó Trowa, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, alzando ambos brazos al cielo. -¡Gracias! ¡Gra-cias!

De nada.

-Trowa, ¿no te sientes ni un poco mal? –Cuestionó Relena.

Tras ella, Dorothy abrió una botella de champaña, y comenzó a servir el burbujeante líquido en copas del cristal que el buen mayordomo masónico le pasaba.

-Para nada, era una pesadez. –Dijo, tomando sin pensar una de las copas que Dorothy le ofrecía.

-Oh, te escuchas muy cruel. –Relena tomó también una copa. –Gracias, Dorothy.

-No es nada, ella estará muy bien.

Tras ellos se mira la larga carretera, que termina abruptamente en una curva cuya vista daba al mar; el dichoso y vistoso taxi donde iba Sam pierde misteriosamente el control y sale despedido por aquella curva, cayendo por esta así como Dorothy cuando chocó con el malecón, levantando una altísima cortina de agua de mar.

-¿Tu lo crees realmente?

-¡Claro! Estoy seguro hasta de que la volveremos a ver.

Tras ellos hubo una leve explosión, atrayendo a curiosos hacia aquella curva donde había caído el carrito; Hilde, desde su lugar con la copa en mano solo miró un leve resplandor rojo en el cielo.

-¿Pirotecnia? –Cuestionó, curiosa.

-La autora evidentemente festeja. –Dijo Trowa, sin voltearse a comprobar lo que pasaba, mientras se tomaba de golpe su copa y le pedía más a Dorothy.

-Bueno, creo que finalmente nos vamos a Sank. –Rió la loca. -¡Andando!

Hilde vació su copa en la de Duo sin que éste se diera cuenta antes de que pudiese subir a la rosada limusina de Dorothy; Peygan tomó el control de volante, mientras los muchachos se acomodaban en la parte trasera del auto, el cual tenía un mini bar con múltiples bebidas alcohólicas y un sistema de audio de última.

-Estaba preguntándome… la razón por la que huimos súbitamente de la casa de la playa. –Exclamó Quatre, bebiendo de su copa, cómodo en un asiento amplio y acojinado.

-Hay cosas que deben quedarse en secreto. –Contestó Heero, tomando una botella de "algo" y tomándola como si fuese agua, pensando que era agua, sabiendo que hubo algo turbio en aquella huída.

-Oye, ¿cómo te fue en el hospital? –Cuestionó Hilde.

-¡Perfectamente! –Rió la loca. –Son excelentes cirujanos, casi no me dolió la reparación de mi seño derecho, la última vez que lo reventé de un mordisco tardé un poco más en recuperación… deberías ir a visitarlos, si dices que eres mi amiga te harán un súper descuento.

-No gracias. –Susurró, retractándose de haberle preguntado algo. –Ya no quiero más caos.

45 minutos después.

-¡Alcáncenme si pueden, preventivos de m*erda! –Gritó Wufei, trepado en el quemacocos de la limusina, mostrando el dedo medio de ambas manos, sin recordar que él mismo era un preventivo.

La flamante limusina corría ahora de 80 km/h a 190km/h al ser conducida por la loca oficial, Dorothy, después de que el buen Peygan fuera brutamente atacado por el corcho de una botella de champaña que le dio directamente en la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate. Tras ellos había una caravana de patrullas de preventivos, pues en una tienda local habían reconocido a Dorothy como una narcotraficante de estupefacientes caros; los pasajeros eran atacados por las horribles vueltas bomberas que daba la loca al tratar de perder a los preventivos… aunque poco podía ser siendo que era una carretera libre con escasas curvas.

-¡No me atraparán viva! –Gritó Dorothy, riendo cual vil loca.

Tras la limusina era un escenario caótico: Heero y Relena se besaban indecentemente sobre uno de los asientos pequeños, imaginando que se encontraban totalmente solos pues tenían las manos metidas en las ropas ajenas; Duo dormía profundamente, tirado sobre el alfombrado suelo con una botella de champaña vacía en la mano. A su lado, Trowa y Quatre jugaban piedra papel o tijera de prendas, cada el que iba perdiendo tiraba una prenda por el quemacocos, donde aun estaba Wufei gritando obscenidades en todos los idiomas que conocía.

-Bueno, yo no entiendo por qué insisten en seguir bebiendo lo que Dorothy les ofrece. –Hilde, sentada en el sofá amplio con el cinturón puesto, exclamó en voz alta como si fueran a escucharla. –Supongo que ya les gustó la bebida adulterada. –Susurró, pateando una veintena de botellas vacías, ya no tan aterrada por el espectáculo frente a ella.

La limusina finalmente llegó al famoso pueblo costero que Dorothy y los motoristas casi destruyeron; los pobres pescadores apenas arreglaban el caos anterior cuando vieron el enorme automóvil rosado correr a más de 190 km/h por la estrecha calle principal, espantando gente y puestos pequeños, seguidos por los preventivos, los cuales al tener autos demasiados grandes se estamparon contra muros de contención (que los locales pusieron después del incidente), casas de piedra y locales fuertemente instalados, haciendo trizas los automóviles.

Sin embargo, entre el caos, los motoristas preventivos lograron pasar por la estrecha calle, como si fuesen súper héroes de todos los tiempos… aunque también duraron poco en circulación puesto que tropezaron con el caos que había dejado la limusina a su paso.

-¡J*danse! –Gritaba Wufei, arrojando un bóxer color rojo intenso a un motorista, el cual le tapó la visibilidad y salió volando al estrellarse con una barda. -¡Ja! ¡Idiota!

Finalmente, la vistosa limusina se perdió extrañamente en el pueblito, y los habitantes agradecieron a los cielos que finalmente se retiraran, aunque más caos del que dejaron ya no se podía hacer: casas parcialmente destruidas, negocios regados por doquier, animales sueltos atacando preventivos, peces en lugares imposibles, preventivos tirados en el suelo, automóviles y motocicletas destruidos y humeando… el presidente municipal, mirando todo desde lo alto de una casita de piedra que aun quedaba intacta, comenzó a dictar una carta a su secretaria pidiendo permiso para mover el pequeño pueblo costero a un lugar alejado de aquellos adolescentes locos.

Bien por ustedes, pueblito costero.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Qué pasó? –Susurró Relena, adolorida.

Era ya de noche cuando el flamante automóvil de Dorothy se detuvo frente a la enorme mansión de los Peacekraft; una comitiva de ocho empleados estaban de pie sobre la pulcra escalinata de mármol que servía de entrada de la residencia de los Peacekraft como si fueran militares esperando a su sentenciado. Uno de ellos se acercó hacia el automóvil, con toda la elegancia del mundo, y abrió la puerta sin pensarlo… provocando que Relena se fuera al pavimento, pues se encontraba totalmente recargada en ésta.

-¡RELENA! –Escuchó una aguda y terrorífica voz conocida.

La chica había caído hasta el pavimento de boca, quedando solamente de sus rodillas a los pies dentro del automóvil, con el vestido liviano playero fruncido hasta la cintura, dejando ver sus interiores mal puestos al haber sido removidos por manos ajenas; junto con ella también cayó un dormido Heero, completamente desnudo de la cintura a los pies, sobre la espalda de ella.

-¿M-mamá? –Cuestionó la nombrada, levantando la cabeza, adolorida por el golpe.

Frente a ella, a escaso un metro, se encontraba de pie su madre adoptiva, elegantemente ataviada con un vestido negro al cuerpo y un collar de perlas blancas, con el cabello sujeto en un elegante moño… con cara de terror supremo.

-¡Relena Darlian! ¡¿Por qué estás en esa posición?! ¡¿QUÉ estabas HACIENDO?! –Gritó la aterrada mujer. -¿Es ese… Heero Yuy, tu guardaespaldas? ¡¿Por qué no trae pantalón?! Oh, Dios mio. –Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, al ver a dos muchachos desnudos salir del auto. -¿Representante Winner? ¿Usted…?

Parados como espanto se encontraban Trowa, vistiendo únicamente un ajustadísimo bóxer color azul marino que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Quatre completamente desnudo y cubriendo sus partes con ambas manos, Wufei sin su usual colita de caballo (parecía la chica del aro con el cabello más corto) y con cara de drogadicto, así como Duo, también sin su usual trenza (él parecía más Rapunzel), y sosteniendo una botella vacía de champaña.

-Buenas noches… señora Darlian. –Saludó Quatre, ebrio, tratando de oírse formal, y extendió una mano hacia saludarla… retractándose al notar que la otra no le servía para cubrirse totalmente. –La saludaría, pero resultaría algo incómodo.

La señora Darlian, aterrada, fingió desmayarse y se dejó caer sobre la escalinata… pero al no ser sostenida por algún sirviente (estaban demasiado atónitos con el espectáculo) cayó cual vil bólido sobre la escalinata, desmayándose de verdad al golpearse la cabeza con un escalón, desgreñándome; hubo flashazos de la parte alta de la escalinata, mientras un coro infantil cantaba el alegre "Feliz Cumpleaños", que fue súbitamente interrumpido al ver la posición tan comprometedora y a los sujetos semidesnudos y ebrios parados frente a la limusina destartalada como si la hubiesen agarrado a golpes.

-Mamá, ese señor se parece al tío Wufei que te visitaba en casa. –Dijo uno de los niños, apuntando a Wufei.

La mamá enrojeció y le tapó la boca a su vástago.

-Están todos los políticos y representantes conocidos de la famila, y hoy es el día en que la señorita Relena pierde la chaveta. –Susurró una de las sirvientas a su compañera de al lado.

Hilde observaba toda la escena, recargada en la puerta del lado del conductor, con los brazos cruzados y cara de lástima; había tomado el volante después de que Dorothy cayó inconsciente víctima del alcohol y sus pastillas, y ahora dormitaba sobre el inconsciente Peygan, abrazándolo como si fuese un muñeco de peluche.

-Qué oso. –Susurró Hilde.

Ya le tocaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A pesar del caos ocasionado por la llegada tan emotiva de Relena y su caravana de locos, la representante fue obligada a atender a sus invitados no invitados por ella, por la finísima de su madre; la pobre chica estaba de pie, con un elegante y ultra conservador vestido color rosa pálido largo hasta sus pantorrillas, con cara de zombie ebrio que tenía una indigestión por exceso de grasosos cerebros, con prominentes y oscuras ojeras… contrastando con su radiante madre, sonriente y atenta, como si no hubiese tenido un desmayo hacía un rato. El buen Peygan se había ido en una ambulancia, a petición de la señora.

-Chicos, ustedes tienen un problema. –Exclamó Hilde.

En una curiosa fila de sillas pegadas a la pared se encontraban sentados los ex pilotos en este orden: Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Duo y Hilde, los cinco primeros con un vaso enorme con agua efervecente.

-Justo cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ponerse peor, a esta divinidad se le ocurre otra idea loca. –Susurró Trowa, asqueado con el líquido efervecente, con un severo dolor de cabeza.

-Y conste que no fue Dorothy. –La chica trenzaba el cabello de Duo como si fuese un chiquillo, después de terminar de peinar también al dolido Wufei. –Fueron ustedes que le dieron vuelo a las bebidas alcohólicas.

-Qué asco. –Wufei se tomó su vaso de golpe.

-Pues ella se mira muy bien. –Heero apuntó hacia la rubia loca.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una flamante Dorothy Catalonia, en un vestido negro bastante conocido, conversando animadamente con unos cuantos ancianos pervertidos que la hacían de políticos mientras sostenía una copa de bebida alcohólica.

-Ella es una experta. –Susurró Quatre, malhumorado. –Eso, o siempre está ebria.

-Pues experta o no se quedó dormida al volante. –Exclamó Hilde, frunciendo los labios.

Todos la miraron, algo alterados.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilde notó que el auto comenzaba a salirse de la carretera de forma lenta, y que el claxon del automóvil se había quedado pegado desde hacía unos minutos; algo asustada se fue gateando hacia la parte delantera, esquivando gente y botellas vacías bailarinas, mirando por la ventanilla a Dorothy profundamente dormida sobre el claxon, mientras el auto se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia un precipicio con mar.

-¡AAAHHH! –Gritó Hilde, lanzándose sobre el volante sin pensarlo, tumbando hacia un lado a la inconsciente Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Es decir, que tú nos trajiste. –Dijo Wufei.

Ella asintió, visiblemente perturbada al recordar el incidente.

-Oye, Hilde, tú no sabes conducir, ¿no? –Completó Duo.

-Bueno, ya entiendes por qué el auto llegó en esa condición. –Contestó ella.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron todos, asustados.

Ella negó con la cabeza, guardando todos esos recuerdos en algún lugar apartado y sombrío de su memoria.

-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Les pica saber qué pasó? Tengan un ojo puesto en un fic llamado "El Angel de Shinigami".

Saludos.

Ani Li L. S.

(1)Strapless, que no lleva tirantes.


	26. En la hora de portarse bien

_Penúltimo capítulo._

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XXVI. En la hora de portarse bien.**

Relena caminaba, completamente mareada y con los ojos desorbitados, en dirección a uno de los baños; aquella larga caminata por el recto pasillo parecía para ella una maratón de curvas locas donde a veces el suelo se fusionaba con el techo de la habitación. Tras ella se encontraban muy de cerca sus dos guardaespaldas suplentes (Hilde y Dorothy), ya que el guardaespaldas titular se encontraba más fuera de servicio que ella.

-Siento que va a caerse con esos tacones. –Susurró Hilde, en su sobrio vestido negro.

-¡Eso no es nada para ella! –Dorothy exclamó. –Debiste haberla visto cuando estábamos en la casa de playa… las plantitas que había en los maceteros se secaron de tanto que vomitó. Le dijo un montón de cosas a su hermano por teléfono, y no sé qué le diría a Peygan.

-Creo que deberían dejar el alcohol.

-¿Por qué? Es divertido y no engorda.

Relena, sin poder evitarlo más, se dejó caer sobre un macetero que estaba al lado de la puerta del baño, donde había una feliz palmerita, vomitando sobre éste ante la mirada de dos elegantes mujeres que pasaban por ahí, manchándose el largo cabello al tenerlo metido en la maceta; Hilde y Dorothy, alteradas, corrieron de inmediato a sostenerla para que no se cayera y se lastimara.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Buenas noches. –Saludó el flamante Milliardo Peacekraft, en un traje inmaculadamente blanco.

-Oh, Milliardo, qué gusto. –Contestó la animada señora Darlian.

Milliardo Peacekraft y Lucrecia Noin llegaron al lugar como si fueran el rey y la reina de Sank, bajando la hermosa escalinata de mármol que estaba en la puerta de entrada, atrayendo inmediatamente la mirada de todos los invitados presentes; el muchacho llevaba consigo un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, tan enorme que parecía imposible que pudiese cargarlo, y la mujer se miraba radiante en su sobrio y largo vestido azul marino en donde se notaban su embarazo de seis meses de gestación.

-Alguien hizo la tarea. –Dijo Duo, imprudente, al verlos… por fortuna estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que lo escucharan.

-Qué gusto verla con bien, señora. –Exclamó Noin, respetuosa.

-Heero Yuy. –Exclamó Milliardo. –No te miras muy bien.

Al lado de la señora Darlian se encontraba el nombrado, con cara de zombie desvelado y en época de hambruna, cuya piel era de un color verdoso y sus ojeras oscuras eran demasiado oscuras y notorias.

-No te preocupes por él. –Dijo la señora, restándole importancia con la mano. –Solo está un poco enfermo.

Noin conocía perfectamente la mirada de ebriedad característica, así como la mirada de la cruda moral (por los soldados ebrios que estuvieron a sus órdenes en el pasado), pero guardó silencio prudentemente. Eran chicos, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Dónde está Relena, la cumpleañera? –Cuestionó Milliardo.

-Fue al baño, en un momento… oh, ya viene.

Noin volvió a sorprenderse, pero esta vez fue demasiado evidente la mueca de su rostro al ver a la chica aproximarse a ellos; la representante Darlian venía caminando tambaleante, con el glamor de princesa que normalmente la caracterizaba por los suelos, con el cabello largo extrañamente húmedo, y el delineador corrido (por las lágrimas tras haber vomitado cerca de 15 minutos) como si hubiese llorado lágrimas negras. Tras ella venían las escoltas Hilde y Dorothy, frescas como unas lechugas.

-Mira quién ha venido a visitarte, Relena. –Dijo su madre adoptiva con énfasis, coronada con una sonrisa perpetua de "no pasa nada".

-Mi-lliar-do. –Pronunció la princesa zombie, poniendo los pelos de punta a su hermano y a su esposa.

-No te miras bien, Relena. –Dijo el aterrado rubio. -¿También te encuentras enferma?

-Sí, enferma. –Contestó Noin, sin poder evitar que se le escapara el sarcasmo. –Señorita Relena, creo que debería tomar asiento.

-Sí. –Contestó la chica zombie, arrastrando las palabras, y se dispuso a girarse un poco.

-¡Relena! –Su madre le tomó del brazo. –No puedes tomar asiento aun, tienes invitados que atender.

-Pero, señora… -Dijo Noin, preocupada.

-Vamos, Relena, que Milliardo te ha traído un hermoso regalo.

-Sí. –Volvió a susurrar la chica zombie.

La cara de Milliardo y de Noin era todo un dilema, como si adivinaran que estaba a punto de pasar algo realmente malo; Relena dio tres pasos vacilantes en dirección a su hermano, y extendió los brazos con debilidad y lentitud para intentar tomar el enorme ramo de rosas blancas… pero antes de poder tocarlo siquiera la chica vomitó ruidosamente un líquido rosa sobre las flores y sobre su hermano, ensuciándole el rostro y su inmaculado traje blanco.

-Hay, no. –Exclamó Dorothy, llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza. –Creo que hicimos mal al darle ese yogurt.

-Bueno, no pensamos que fuera a vomitar de nuevo. –La consoló Hilde, con una mueca de decepción en el rostro.

Hubo un denso silencio en el lugar al ver todo lo que había sucedido; la señora Darlian comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa, mientras los políticos se acercaban a ver con detenimiento el caos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La fiesta no pedida acabó antes de tiempo, debido a que la cumpleañera estaba muy "enferma" para poder festejar, y que a la señora Darlian le dio una crisis nerviosa, por lo que fue a hacerle compañía al buen Peygan al hospital, a bordo de una ambulancia; Heero y Relena finalmente habían sucumbido al sueño subsecuente de la ebriedad, y se encontraban los dos acostados en uno de los enormes sofás de la sala, cubiertos con una enorme y esponjosa colcha rosada.

-¿La señorita Relena ebria? –Cuestionó Noin, incrédula.

Milliardo (en camisa interior y con el cabello parcialmente húmedo) y Noin se encontraban en un sofá de dos plazas, observando a los muchachos que quedaban conscientes aun, acomodados en un sofá de tres plazas a su lado derecho, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre sentados, Duo y Dorothy en las recargaderas, y Hilde en un sofá individual al lado izquierdo, con las piernas recogidas.

-Es que… se trata de una historia curiosa. –Dijo Dorothy.

-Curiosa, dices. –Contestó Wufei, sarcástico.

-No sabía que Relena tomaba alcohol. –Exclamó Milliardo, indignado.

-No lo hacía. –Exclamó Trowa, adolorido por motivos que desconocía. –Pero las circunstancias lo provocaron.

-¿Circunstancias? –Cuestionó Duo, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo, intentando contener las nauseas.

-Quiero saber cómo pasó esto. –Sentenció Milliardo con toda la autoridad que tenía.

-Bueno, ponte cómodo. –Rió la loca. –Todo comenzó cuando la señorita Relena me dijo que tendría un mes de vacaciones, y que nos invitaba a pasar unos días en el reino de Sank.

-¿Relena tenía vacaciones en este periodo del año? –Se extrañó.

-No. –Wufei suspiró, recordando el incidente. –Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un problema con el sistema de navegación de la nave, y llegamos a la colonia L4 en vez de la L1.

-Ejem. –Interrumpió el aun ebrio Quatre. –Llegaron al satélite de recursos por la parte que aun estaba en construcción, por eso casi se estrellan con la hilera de trasbordadores.

-Ya. –Duo se sonrojó intensamente, siendo él el culpable de tal atrocidad.

-¿Realmente llegaron tan lejos sin saber? –Noin estaba boquiabierta.

-Sí. Cuando llegamos descubrimos que estábamos fuera de tiempo, y Relena tuvo que cambiar su agenda. –Continuó el 05. –Así que quedó un poco más de un mes libre de pendientes; a ella se le ocurrió que podríamos pasar unos días aquí, en una especie de descanso.

-¡Fue genial! –Continuó Dorothy. –Nos fuimos a la tierra en un avión comercial desde la colonia, descubrimos que Trowa es un pervertido…

-No es cierto. –Reclamó el 03.

-…remodelamos la cocina…

-Con lirios rojos con ranas bailando polca. –Susurró Duo.

-…nos fuimos de compras, nos asustó el fantasma de las nueve de la noche…

-Will. –Dijo Milliardo, como comprendiendo la cosa.

-Si, Will. Fuimos a un gimnasio exclusivo donde Trowa y Heero se quedaron encerrados en un baño sauna durante horas, y tuvieron que mandarlos a urgencias… nos fuimos a la casa de la playa…

-El viaje más tétrico y tortuoso del mundo. –Dijo el 05.

Todos asintieron, a excepción de Dorothy y Hilde, la segunda sin saber a qué se referían pero imaginando que debió ser terrible.

-¡Jajaja! –Rió la loca de repente. –Fue tan divertido… ¡El malecón!

-No fue divertido. –Corearon Wufei y Trowa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Fue tan malo? –Se atrevió a preguntar Hilde.

-Fue muy malo. –Contestó Duo. –El carro voló por los aires en una pequeña rampa, y se estrelló contra las rocas del malecón, y Relena vomitó a todos en el auto.

-Ya.

-Luego tuvimos nuestra bella fiesta nocturna. –Rió Dorothy. –Todos terminaron más ebrios que un camionero en un bar.

-¡Estábamos drogados! –Gritó Quatre, recordando el panzazo contra la piscina. -¡Tu nos drogaste!

Dorothy solo rió, recordando cuando el rubio se lanzó del tercer piso hacia la piscina de panza.

-¿Se drogan? –Se alteró Noin.

-¡Claro que no, señorita Noin! –Dijo Dorothy. –Estaban ebrios pero no aceptan.

-Esperen. –Hilde cayó en cuenta. -¿Era por el accidente que Dorothy estaba toda golpeada y vendada?

-Parcialmente. –Contestó Wufei, de repente malhumorado. –El día de las citas Duo hizo que le estallaran unos cohetes de pirotecnia bajo la silla de ruedas.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron todos menos Dorothy. -¡DUO MAXWELL!

-Duo, que fetichista. –Rió la loca, como si ella no hubiese sido la afectada.

-Ya. –Suspiró el nombrado, apenado, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Día de las citas? –Cuestionó Noin.

-Sí. –Continuó Wufei. –Salimos con parejas al azar a dar la vuelta por el pueblo. Salí con Relena, Duo con Dorothy, Trowa con Quatre, y Heero con la ex de Trowa.

-Y Relena no dejó de vomitar. –Dijo el 03.

-Sí, eso es cierto.

-¡Y le hicimos una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa! -Exclamó la loca.

-Hiciste. –Corrigió el 02.

-¡Fue genial!

-Fue espantoso. –Dijo Hilde. –Gente ebria y loca haciendo obscenidades en la piscina no puede ser genial.

-¿De verdad hubo eso? –Cuestionó Milliardo, aterrado con la idea.

Los muchachos no contestaron, pues estaban bien enrolados los unos con los otros, exceptuando a Wufei, que asentía las palabras de la chica.

-Fue catastrófico, ciertamente. –Dijo el 05.

-Después huimos en el helicóptero. –Continuó Hilde. –Aun no sé la razón por la que nos fuimos tan precipitadamente, pero a estas alturas puedo imaginarme cualquier cosa… por una lluvia rara terminamos varados en una isla desconocida.

-Y vomitados. –Completó Duo.

-¿Relena otra vez? –Cuestionó Milliardo.

-Sí, junto con Quatre.

-Estuvimos una semana en esa isla. –Dijo Hilde. –Hasta que encontramos ese hotel masónico de siete estrellas.

-¿Masónico? –Dijeron Milliardo y Noin al mismo tiempo, nerviosos.

-¡Y yo salí de la cárcel! –Interrumpió Dorothy, levantándose de golpe del sofá.

-Si. –Hilde siguió, omitiendo aquella desagradable experiencia con Peygan. –Dorothy nos encontró y regresamos en barco a tierra firme; después, nos despedimos de Sam porque ya se le había terminado el permiso y hubo bebidas alcohólicas en la limusina: Duo siempre ha sido pésimo bebedor, así que quedó inconsciente al poco rato de empezar a tomar como un idiota, Wufei se volvió loco, se soltó el cabello y comenzó a cantar "Y todos me miran" (1) por el quemacocos, Trowa y Quatre se pusieron a jugar piedra papel o tijera de prendas, y Heero y Relena tuvieron sexo frente a todos. Cuando nos detuvimos en una tienda de autoservicio nos echaron a los preventivos encima, Wufei dejó inconsciente a Peygan al intentar abrir una botella de champaña, y Dorothy condujo hasta que cayó dormida al volante.

Milliardo y Noin tenían un gesto indescriptible en sus rostros, con la boca abierta al escuchar semejante y loca historia, tan inverosímil que parecía inventada… y los protagonistas de tan enferma trama deseaban que se los tragara la tierra.

-¿Y tú? –Cuestionó Noin, demasiado impactada.

-Yo no bebo alcohol. –Sonrió la chica, maliciosa. –Cuando Dorothy quedó dormida conduje un rato usando el GPS del automóvil para poder llegar aquí, sin saber que encontraríamos esta fiesta.

Fueron rodeados de un sombrío silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1)Y todos me miran, de Gloria Trevi.

Próximo capítulo es el último, finalmente.

Saludos.

Ani Li


	27. La Apuesta Final

**Gundam Wing**

**Atrapados**

**Capítulo XXVII. La Apuesta. Capítulo final.**

Los días pasaron con más tranquilidad después de la última hecatombe que había sido el cumpleaños de Relena; el buen mayordomo masónico Peygan, valiente y servicial, siguió acompañando a la representante como un buen guardaespaldas fiel a sus ideales, y la señora Darlian volvió finalmente a su hogar, drogada por los antidepresivos que acababan de recetarle los médicos (sin esas cosas sería casi imposible superar el trauma de ver a su hija adoptiva en aquellas posiciones tan sugestivas). Por fortuna, la representante Relena no recordaba del todo lo que había sucedido, pero si había hecho un voto para no beber alcohol hasta que fuera mucho mayor, y solo por compromiso.

-¿Tú si recuerdas algo? –Cuestionó la elegante chica con suavidad.

-No. –Suspiró Heero, consternado. –No del todo al menos.

Ambos caminaban por el que se suponía era el patio de la enorme mansión del reino de Sank, que más bien parecía una pradera hermosa pintada por algún artista con el concepto de belleza bien desarrollado; al centro del patio se encontraba el famoso lago artificial, que finalmente había sido terminado, cuya agua transparente reflejaban los hermosos árboles tupidos de hojas amarillas, enormes, como si hubiesen crecido caprichosamente a la orilla del agua (claro que eso fue intencional de los que lo diseñaron). El tiempo era tan agradable que algunos de sus amigos ya se habían arrojado al lago, o tenían sexo detrás de los arbustos.

-¡Hey! –Gimieron Duo y Quatre, tras un arbusto.

-Ya volveremos al trabajo pronto. –Relena miró el cielo, mientras florecillas caían a sus pies por la suave brisa. –Viene mucho estrés de estar visitando colonias, creo que hasta iremos a MO-3.

-Si, a un satélite de los Winner, y al MO-3. –Contestó Heero, revisando su agenda electrónica.

-Extrañaré estos días… fueron tan increíbles.

-Eh, Relena. –Heero se consternó ante el comentario, pero no iba a interrumpir su cometido. –Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

La chica se extrañó considerablemente ante el extraño tono de su voz; ambos se detuvieron bajo un árbol de flores amarillas, que proyectaba una fresca sombra sobre ambos.

-Dime, Heero.

-Bueno. –Tomó aire, mirándose algo nervioso. –N-no sé cómo decirlo… a decir verdad, no sé si sea correcto.

Relena cambió su semblante. Le dio una punzada de temor en la boca del estómago.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir, Heero?

-Es que… no tengo idea de cómo vayas a tomar lo que quiero decirte.

-Por favor, solo dímelo. –Casi suplicó, sintiendo la incertidumbre invadirla… ¿quería dejarla, acaso?

-Lo siento, Relena, no…

-¡Heero! –Se le quebró la voz, dolida. -¡Solo dímelo! Si es algo que sientes… yo…

-¡Ya! –Dijo, algo nervioso.

-¡Heero! –Volvió a gritar, al borde del llanto.

-¡De acuerdo! –Frunció el ceño, molesto, llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. –Tú ganas, haré lo que quieras.

Relena se sentía triste y molesta al mismo tiempo con la actitud que tenía Heero… si quería hacer lo que le plazca, que lo haga y ya, no necesitaba darle explicaciones ni mucho menos razones, solo que se fuera y era todo. Estaba a punto de soltarse llorando, dolida, sumida en sus recuerdos, cuando notó que Heero le había entregado algo en su mano con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Cómo…? –Miró su mano, respirando agitada y con la vista empañada.

-Tómalo.

-¿Para mí?

-Obviamente. –Contestó, malhumorado.

Se acercó al rostro aquella curiosa cajita negra aterciopelada que le había entregado, todavía con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer; una descarga intensa la recorrió cuando la abrió y miró su contenido, dejando escapar aquellas lágrimas que guardaba pero ya no de tristeza.

-Heero. –Se llevó la mano libre a los labios, sonriendo de emoción, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -¡Heero!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Desde el lago, recargados sobre un flotador color verde fosfore-mátame-los-ojos, se encontraban mirando la escena Wufei, Trowa, Dorothy y Hilde. Notaron cómo Relena se había arrojado a los brazos de Heero, contenta, tirando a su novio al suelo sin inhibición alguna.

-Y… lo hizo. –Dijo Wufei.

-¡Yay! –Hilde levantó ambas manos, contenta. -¡Ganamos!

El 05 y la chica chocaron palmas, mientras Dorothy y Trowa suspiraban, aceptando su derrota.

-Yo pensé que no se animaría. –Dijo Trowa.

-Ni yo. –Dorothy rió como la loca que era. –Es un anillo tan lindo.

Todos pensaron en aquella endiablada joya, un anillo de platino puro con un diamante gigante de 4cm de ancho que tenía otros diamantes ovalados a manera de pétalos de margarita de casi 8cm de largo… extravagante para todos menos para la que lo escogió, que fue, claro está, la loca de Dorothy Catalonia. Duo y Quatre volvieron a entrar al agua después de su sesión tan carente de higiene, el segundo abrazado al primero por su espalda para no molestarse en nadar.

-¿Ganamos? –Cuestionó el 02 al llegar.

-Sí. –Contestó Wufei.

-¡Bien! ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Todavía no nos lo han dicho, claro está. –Contestó Hilde, sumergiéndose un poco en el agua, mirando como todavía no se levantaba la pareja del suelo donde se estaban revolcando.

-¡Fiesta! –Gritó Dorothy, haciendo rebotar sus enormes implantes.

-Paso. –Corearon todos al mismo tiempo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El rostro de Relena era una indescriptible muestra de que la felicidad suprema si existe en la tierra; la chica miraba soñadoramente hacia el techo de su recámara, mientras Dorothy se mantenía quietecita como una niña buena que no era, y Hilde se miraba cohibida ante la enorme y elegante recámara en la que fácilmente cabría la mitad de su departamento que tenía en la colonia espacial.

-Chicas. –Relena las miró, con una sonrisa. –Les he llamado aquí porque quiero que ustedes sean partícipes de mi felicidad. Quisiera que ustedes dos fueran mis damas de honor en mi boda.

-¡Señorita Relena! –Gritó Dorothy, emocionada. -¡Es un honor para mí ser su dama de honor! Me siento tan feliz de que me haya escogido para esta labor en el día más importante de su vida.

-Eh. –Hilde se sonrojó intensamente. –Bueno, me siento igual de contenta que Dorothy, solo que no puedo expresarlo de la misma forma que ella. Pero me siento muy honrada por tu decisión.

-Muchas gracias, chicas, ustedes dos son mis mejores amigas. –Se llevó ambas manos al pecho, ilusionada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero se miraba bastante normal, como usualmente lo miraban cuando tenía que hacer una misión o de dama de compañía de Relena (¿?). El cuarteto estaba frente a él, en una curiosa fila militar con ambas manos en la espalda.

-Están cordialmente obligados a ir a la boda. –Dijo el 01, como si no fuera con él la cosa.

-Cordialmente obligados. –Repitió Duo.

Solo obtuvo una severa mirada por parte del novio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Había pasado finalmente un mes; cada quien había vuelto a sus labores normales con la promesa de volver a reunirse en la boda de Heero y Relena, después de que ambos terminaran sus propios quehaceres de la diplomacia.

Duo, en su traje de preventivo, se encontraba sentado en aquella lúgubre cafetería donde Trowa le rompió el corazón a Quatre en el primer capítulo, bebiendo una espumosa taza de chocolate caliente mientras revisaba su itinerario en una guía electrónica que parecía un celular. Él y Quatre habían comenzado una extraña relación que no terminaba de convencer a muchos, en especial porque el 04 se autodenominaba en voz alta "El Amante de Shinigami" (con todo y letras mayúsculas), y Trowa seguía saliendo con chicas.

-¡Lamento la demora! –Dijo una voz tras él.

Duo se giró un poco, contemplando al rubio Quatre aproximarse hacia donde él, tomando asiento a su lado sobre la silla contigua.

-Llegas tarde. –Exclamó el 02, volviendo la mirada hacia su guía.

-Lo sé, pero he cumplido. –Quatre sacó su celular. –Me tomó cinco de los siete días, pero lo logré al final.

-Vaya… pero aun no te puedo dar el gane, aun tenemos que esperar a Trowa. –Bebió un poco de su taza de chocolate, mirando las fotografías en el celular de Quatre. –Vaya, me gustan esas curvas.

-Fue interesante, pero no tanto como estar contigo.

-Hey, chicos. –Trowa pasó a sentarse sin más, tomando por sorpresa a los otros dos. –Ya llegué.

-¿Pudiste? –Cuestionó el 04, sugestivo.

-¡Claro! Jamás pierdo una apuesta… además, fue demasiado fácil. –Sacó el teléfono celular, mostrando las fotografías. –No tardé ni dos días.

Ambos miraron el celular, el rubio frunciendo los labios, y el 02 con sorpresa.

-Tú ganas esta vez. –Sonrió Duo. –Pero aun no supera mis rachas sin derrota.

-Seis grandes son seis grandes. –Dijo el 03, orgulloso.

-Bueno, creo que ya es mi turno, ¿verdad? –Sonrió el 04, siniestro. –He decidido ponérselos muy difícil en esta ocasión.

-No creo que pidas un extraterrestre o algo parecido. –Rió Trowa, aunque se sentía algo perturbado por la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Para ti, Trowa, he escogido a un demonio. Silvia Noventa.

-¡¿Silvia Noventa?! –Se alteró notoriamente, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Está aquí?

-Llegará en la noche, ella es la nueva Gerente de Materiales Terrestres, y vendrá conmigo a hacer algunos trámites para el transporte de algunos materiales, y se quedará una semana en mi residencia, ante la insistencia de la señora Noventa. ¿Aceptas?

-La hija loca del mariscal Noventa… ¿Qué me darás?

-Diez, y una motocicleta.

Se quedaron congelados ante semejante cantidad, además del vehículo… por acostarse con Silvia Noventa.

-¡Yo lo hago! –Dijo Duo, movido por la codicia.

-Es para Trowa, para ti te tengo a alguien más, con el mismo premio claro está.

-Está bien, lo acepto. –Dijo el 03, pero se miraba algo dudoso.

-¿Quién es, Quatre? –Cuestionó Duo. –Por eso yo estaría dispuesto a lo que fuera.

Quatre frunció el ceño, y su sonrisa se amplio. Fue en ese momento que Trowa presintió que algo realmente malo se avecinaba, algo peor que el tener que cortejar a la loca obsesionada con Heero. Y no se equivocaba.

-Para el Dios de la Muerte, un ángel.

Duo tuvo un mal presentimiento. Lo conocía, si, pero…

-¿Un ángel? –Susurró, y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

-Tienes que arrancarle las alas… y te daré lo que quieras.

-¿Quién es?

-Hilde Schbeicker.

FIN…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Finally…

Gracias por leerme hasta el final, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Ah, por cierto, si quieren saber qué sigue, este fanfic continua en uno llamado "El Ángel de Shinigami", que es más un DuoXHilde, pero se contestan algunas cosas, y por supuesto aparece la famosísima boda de Heero y Relena. Recomiendo leer el capítulo I, y después continuar en el V, que los otros son como un resumen del fic a partir de que Hilde llegó.

Saludos.

Ani Li. Eli Yuy.


End file.
